Rock bottom
by HaruEndless
Summary: Varios años tras graduarse de la universidad, Minami Kotori vuelve decidida a Tokio. En ello, se dirige a la casa de su vieja amiga, Nishikino Maki, con la esperanza de que ella conteste todas sus preguntas e inseguridades. Sin esperar que el precio a pagar por las respuestas que ella busca, sería rememorar aquellos años llenos de nostalgia en la universidad. (AU).
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que tenía muchas ganas de escribir...**

**Por cierto, aquí está la descripción completa porque fanfiction no me deja poner más palabras.**

_**"Varios años tras graduarse de la universidad, Minami Kotori vuelve decidida a Tokio. En ello, se dirige a la casa de su vieja amiga, Nishikino Maki, con la esperanza de que ella conteste todas sus preguntas e inseguridades, sin esperar que el precio a pagar por las respuestas que busca, sería rememorar aquellos años llenos de nostalgia en la universidad. Años donde experimentó el verdadero amor, donde sus acciones tocaron fondo y las consecuencias de tales decisiones acabaron con ella y la persona que más le importaba".**_

**No tengo más que decir, disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

**1\. Roots**

Habían pasado cinco segundos desde que tocaron el timbre de la modesta mansión Nishikino y seis desde el segundo timbrazo que fue mucho más largo que el anterior. La mansión era algo pequeña para la de su clase, pero muy bonita y elegante. Se ubicaba en un barrio lujoso y de buena reputación de Tokio, con sus paredes color rojo vivo bajo la luz del radiante sol mañanero, sus grandes ventanas cristalinas y su puerta de caoba que se abrió segundos después que los murmullos se hicieran presentes.

La dueña de la vivienda salió, manipulando un celular con sus manos mientras contestaba una llamada con otro que tenía entre su hombro y su oreja izquierda. Ni se molestó en mirar al frente, pues se veía muy ajetreada.

—¡Sea lo que sea que vendas, no lo queremos! —exclamó en medio de su frustración, dirigiéndose a la persona que había tocado la puerta—. ¡Ya le dijimos a tu jefe por teléfono que no le compramos a tiendas de segunda...!

Segundos después de encarar al supuesto vendedor, su voz y palabras se fueron apagando a la par que sus ojos lilas lograban reconocer con gran perplejidad a la persona que tenía en frente. Su cara de cansancio y molestia había cambiado a una de confusión en estado puro. Una confusión que no se manifestaba en ella desde sus años en la universidad.

—¿Kotori...? —pronunció sin poder creerlo, mientras el celular se resbalaba de sus manos terminando en el suelo.

—¡Hola, Maki-chan! —respondió la susodicha, luego de recoger el celular por ella y enseguida abrazó a su vieja amiga.

Maki Nishikino no lo creía, y a la vez, se sentía avergonzada después de decir todas esas palabras delante de su amiga. Su rostro se tornaba igual de rojo que su cabellera, algo que ya no sucedía con tanta frecuencia en ella.

—Ha-hace mucho tiempo que no te veo... Nozomi me había comentado, hace como un año, que todavía estabas en el extranjero... —de pronto, recordó que todavía estaba en medio de una llamada y le dijo a su amiga "Espera un momento" mientras le decía a un tal Michael que hablaría con él más tarde. Agradeció a Kotori por recoger el celular, lo tomó y guardó junto al otro en el bolsillo de la bata blanca que llevaba.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron mirándose un momento. Maki analizaba a Kotori. Ella había cambiado mucho desde la universidad. Llevaba prendas elegantes y un poco extravagantes que coincidían con la carrera de la que se había graduado y un lindo bolso negro. El color grisáceo de su cabello se había acentuado más; su rostro se veía más maduro, correspondiendo con la edad que aparentaba y había dejado el aire rebelde que la caracterizaba en aquella época. Sin embargo, sus ojos ambarinos se veían igual de sombríos que el día en que se graduaron.

Y aunque Kotori también se le quedó mirando, era por otra razón. Estaba esperando a que la invitara a entrar. Maki tardo un poco en entenderlo.

—¡Oh, claro! Pasa por favor...

—Gracias —respondió mientras atravesaba el umbral y era guiada por su amiga hacia la sala—, ¿Dónde está Nico-chan? Me gustaría saludarla.

—Está de viaje con las niñas en Kyoto... debería estar volviendo mañana...

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó contigo? ¿No deberías estar viajando con ellas?

—Oh, no. Estuve algo ocupada y no pude viajar... Esta semana he estado de aquí a allá en el hospital, más de lo normal. Así que me tomé un fin de semana libre para variar, y poder recibirlas... Pero, aun así, parece que el trabajo me persigue hasta en la casa jaja... Toma asiento, voy a traer algo de beber, ¿Té o café?

Kotori respondió té, y la Nishikino salió a la cocina a prepararlo mientras también preparaba el café que tanto la tranquilizaba en las horas de trabajo. Lo iba a necesitar. Tener a Kotori en su casa la tenía un poco nerviosa. No solo por la imprevista visita, sino también porque con ella, volvían recuerdos de su pasado que no quería recordar, y no estaba segura si quería traer de vuelta.

—Es una bonita casa, Maki-chan —comentó sentada desde el sofá marrón. Se mantenía distraída observando las paredes color beige, las pinturas de arte abstracto y fotos familiares que estaban colgadas.

—Gracias —volvió con las dos bebidas y le entregó la suya en manos. Estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente para quemar y se podía observar el aló de vapor que emanaba de este. Después, trajo una azucarera de la cocina y la dejó en la mesita frente al sofá—. Ya le puse un poco de azúcar, pero por si quieres más... —dijo y se sentó junto a Kotori—. Ehh, por cierto... ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo? —pregunto tartamudeando, para una respuesta que muy probablemente ya conocía.

—Fue fácil —le dijo y luego dio un sorbo a su té—. Está muy dulce, perfecto diría yo, veo que aún recuerdas que me gustan las cosas dulces, Maki-chan —sonrió y continuó respondiendo a la pregunta—. Solo le pregunte a Nozomi-chan. Ella me dio la dirección.

—Ella... es tan típico de ella... —dio un sorbo a su café, queriendo quitarse la breve amargura que le había dado, pero por obvias razones no pudo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Y así, las dos se sumergieron en una conversación que duraría unas buenas horas. Era algo muy fácil que sucediera, en especial con alguien como Kotori, pues tenía un don para crear y mantener conversaciones de la nada. La plática iría desde unas pocas anécdotas graciosas que sucedieron entre las dos en la universidad, logros personales, trabajo, que ocurría en sus vidas en estos años y ahora en la actualidad. Maki finalmente había logrado heredar el hospital de su familia, se había casado con el amor de su vida, Nico Yazawa y tenían dos hijas. En cuanto a Kotori, después de la graduación, obtuvo una oferta de trabajo de una empresa diseñadora de moda en París. No tuvo más opción que aceptar y vivió ahí siete años, de los cuales solo necesito uno para dominar el idioma por completo. Su carrera había despegado a un ritmo inesperado, y en poco tiempo, ya se había hecho un nombre en la industria. Sin embargo, volvió a Japón hace dos meses porque necesitaba un cambio de aire, extrañaba a su madre y el vacío que tenía desde hace casi una década no pudo ser llenado por el éxito que tuvo en Francia. Todavía seguía trabajando para la empresa francesa, pero ahora solo bastaba con enviar sus diseños por internet. Aunque era probable que volviera a Francia en el futuro.

—París debe ser una ciudad muy bonita, de seguro no tiene comparación con Tokio —comentó Maki.

—Ambas tienen su encanto... Pero, creo que, extrañaba mucho a Tokio... Me alegra mucho haber vuelto.

—Eso es bueno, Kotori —hizo una breve pausa. Había una duda que la mantenía intranquila—. Oye, no quiero sonar grosera, estoy feliz de volver a verte —confesó—. Pero me preguntaba, ¿Por qué has vuelto ahora? Es decir, después de tanto tiempo, pudiste haber vuelto antes.

—En realidad... tengo otra razón por la cual he regresado a Japón. Es cierto, había vuelto hace dos meses, pero no le mencione a nadie porque quería volver a adaptarme a este ambiente que es muy diferente al que tenía en París, además debía arreglar unas pequeñas cosas que había dejado atrás. El clima, las calles, las personas, todo es muy diferente a París y… no sé, quería rememorar lo que era vivir aquí. Y también... tenía miedo... Desde antes de volver, tenía miedo. No estaba segura de si debía actuar, no sabía si debía atreverme a dar ese paso. Pero al final, lo hice, lo decidí, volví, y no voy a retroceder. Ya estoy aquí y no me iré hasta cumplir con lo que me propuse —Kotori hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba un respiro, luego miró directo a su amiga—. Maki-chan, quiero que me digas donde esta Umi-chan.

Había tocado un punto delicado. Maki sabía que ese era el motivo del regreso de Kotori, pero quería negarlo pensando que tal vez ya lo había superado y que solo pasaba por aquí en una amigable visita, después de todo, las dos ya eran unas treintañeras.

—¿Por qué crees que yo sé dónde está? De seguro, hay otras personas que lo saben. —La Nishikino se había puesto más seria.

—Nadie lo sabe. Además, tú eras su mejor amiga.

—Tú también lo fuiste.

—Sí... y espero volver a serlo.

—Escucha Kotori, ha pasado mucho tiempo... casi todas nos hemos distanciado por nuestras nuevas vidas y oportunidades que se presentaron en el camino, y no estoy segura de sí crees que todavía hablo con Umi-

—Pero es así, entre las dos, sabemos que nunca te apartarías de ella, incluso ahora.

Era verdad, pero eso no significaba que Maki le daría la respuesta que ella buscaba. Recordando el pasado y todo lo que había sucedido, la doctora ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que deba decírtelo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y siendo sincera, creí que ya la habrías superado —soltó un suspiro—. Las dos terminaron muy mal y... no me gustaría ver a Umi, ni a ti, a las dos, de esa forma otra vez. Kotori... Umi nunca entró en detalles conmigo, pero la chica estaba destrozada, mencionó algo de que rompiste su confianza y... cielos, de solo recordar su rostro me hace sentir mal... Además, cuando te vi el día de la fiesta en la playa... lucías devastada. No quiero verlas así otra vez.

—Era una situación diferente y ahora nos encontramos en otra totalmente diferente. Aunque sea quiero hablar con ella.

—Kotori-

—No intentes persuadirme —le cortó—, tampoco intentes mentirme... Maki-chan, sé que ella está en Estados Unidos.

La sorpresa no tardó en manifestarse en ella, pero luego volvió en sí, y encaró a Kotori.

—¿Que te hace creer eso?

—En primer lugar, tu rostro. Siempre te fue difícil ocultar las cosas, como a Umi-chan, al menos cuando estaba conmigo. Y segundo, hace unos meses, cuando aún estaba en Francia, encontré algo muy interesante en una pequeña librería de mi barrio.

Maki asintió frunciendo el ceño. Ya estaba imaginando por dónde iría el asunto.

—Nunca dejé de pensar en Umi-chan y aun después de nuestro rompimiento seguí buscándola —confesó Kotori—. No la forma aterradora de un Stalker, como tú te lo imaginas, sino de una como solo yo podía hacerlo, buscando en la sección de best sellers más recientes de los libreros. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien como es Umi-chan, una mujer muy brillante y con una capacidad para escribir sin comparación. Siempre supe que se convertiría en escritora, ya sea a mi lado o no. Es algo de lo cual nunca tuve duda. Yo solo debía buscar de esta forma, sabía que en algún momento la encontraría. Con los años, fui perdiendo las esperanzas y en años más recientes estuve a punto de darme por vencida, hasta que la encontré —tomó otro sorbo de su té y lo colocó en la mesa—. Aún tengo los antiguos manuscritos que ella me regalaba y me dejaba leer muy bien guardados en mi memoria, y en físico —los sacó de su bolso y los colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa, agarró uno de ellos y continuó su explicación—, aun los leo, y siguen pareciéndome muy bellos. Solo bastaba con buscar en la sección de best sellers algún parecido en la forma de escritura, la creación de la trama, los personajes; sabía que así podía encontrarla y así fue. Encontré esto —Kotori sacó un libro de su bolso. Era de color negro, tapa dura y algo grueso por la cantidad de páginas que tenía. En la portada mostraba a una persona atrapada en una grieta solitaria, oscura y rocosa, mientras un grupo de personas arriba intentan ayudarla a salir de ahí. Se lo entregó a Maki y pronunció el nombre de la obra—: _**"Rock Bottom"**_ de Skyler Gunn. Se publicó el año pasado, por lo cual es reciente. Todo en sí de este libro había llamado mi atención y a la vez se me hacía muy sospechoso. Cuando le di un vistazo a la solapa, no había foto alguna de la autora, la biografía solo contaba la trayectoria que había tenido su carrera literaria como autora de bestsellers desde su primera publicación en 2027, y que vivía en Estados Unidos. Además —agregó—, el nombre de la autora parece ser un seudónimo.

Maki palideció ante todo el descubrimiento de Kotori. Ella, al notar eso, en un gracioso gesto, levantó una ceja.

—Cuando encontré el libro, este no se encontraba sellado —continuó Kotori—. Lo que significa que tuve total libertad de leerlo. Bueno, hasta que llegó un empleado de la librería diciéndome que no podía leer de esa forma en el lugar. Me había sentado en el suelo mientras tenía todos los manuscritos esparcidos por ahí —soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras recordaba—. Fue algo inevitable, cuando terminé de leer el primer párrafo, me fue imposible parar. La escritura de Umi-chan ya era muy buena de por sí, pero no creí que pudiera evolucionar tanto... A medida que leía, los ojos se me ponían llorosos y empezaba a sonreír. Las palabras que leía cobraban forma en mi cabeza y recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos, volvían a mí. Pues varias de las cosas escritas aquí, están basadas en cosas que nos sucedieron a Umi-chan y a mí. No estoy enojada con ella por hacer eso, muchos escritores lo hacen; más bien estoy aliviada —abrazó el libro—. Recuerdo que cuando lo leí pensé "Parece una locura", pues por fin había encontrado lo que estuve buscando por tanto tiempo. Maki-chan, he encontrado a Umi-chan. Estoy convencida de ello —aseguró Kotori mientras las tinieblas que se ocultaban en sus ojos desaparecían por atisbos de esperanza—. Por favor, dime que no me equivoco... Dime que lo que hice no fue en vano, y que... al fin puedo ir a buscarla...

Quizá si hubiera sido la Maki Nishikino de hace ocho años no hubiera dicho ni una palabra y la hubiera ignorado. Pero ella ya no era la misma persona. El tiempo y su familia la habían vuelto más empática. Viendo ahí a su vieja amiga, con los brazos temblorosos aferrándose a un oscuro libro, el rostro preocupado y los ojos brillosos desesperados porque su incertidumbre desaparezca; no podía dejarla así. Quizá no habían sido las mejores amigas, pero Kotori había hecho mucho por ella en el pasado. Le presentó al amor de su vida y le ayudó con su problema, quizá no de la mejor manera, pero lo intento. Y sus ojos no le engañaban, la persona que estaba enfrente de ella había cambiado, al igual que ella.

Maki soltó un cansado suspiró, uno que guardaba desde hace muchos años, y sonrío.

—Está bien. Tienes razón, ella está en Estados Unidos. Te diré dónde está ella —de manera inmediata, la preocupación desapareció de Kotori, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y lágrimas de alivio se asomaron por sus ojos—, con una condición. Tienes que contarme todo lo que sucedió. Sin mentiras. Absolutamente todo lo que les pasó desde que se conocieron en la universidad hasta ahora.

Tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta de Maki para saber lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, Umi nunca se lo había contado, y era muy probable que nunca lo hiciera. Dependiendo de lo que escuchara, ella decidiría si decirle a Kotori el paradero de Umi o no. Aunque ella presentía que terminaría diciéndoselo de todos modos, debía tener parcialidad para asegurarse que no estaba trayendo los problemas que caracterizaban a Kotori hacia Umi.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —confesó Kotori secándose las lágrimas—. Solo te diré que la historia no será bonita la mayoría del tiempo.

—Eso es más que obvio por como terminaron.

—Es una historia un poco larga...

—Tenemos todo el día.

No había de otra. Kotori aceptó. Pero le dijo que debían ir a otro lugar, uno donde su memoria esté tranquila y donde sus recuerdos fluyeran con naturalidad. Las dos se pusieron en marcha, llevando comida en una canasta y una manta como si de un picnic se tratara, subieron en el auto de la Nishikino, un Ford Mustang del 2019 color rojo. Un auto viejo para estos tiempos. Y con Kotori al mando, salieron de la mansión.

Fue un camino largo, pero tranquilo y sin complicaciones. Breves conversaciones surgían, acompañadas de la música de radio, un cielo claro y un sol resplandeciente. De fondo sonaba 'Georgia' de Vance Joy, y el ritmo de la canción no salió de la cabeza de Kotori hasta que logró llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto, debía mantenerse entretenida.

—He visto que tienes muchos libros en esas estanterías de la sala —comentó Kotori sin despejar la mirada del frente.

—Sí, no son todos. La mayoría están en mi cuarto de estudio, aunque la mayoría son de medicina.

—¿También tienes los libros que escribió Umi-chan?

—Sí, son los que están en la sala. Cada vez que publica uno se toma la molestia de enviármelo. Le digo que quiero apoyarla comprándole uno, pero ella me responde que ni me moleste si dinero ya es lo que le sobra.

—Entiendo. Por cierto, ¿No te habías percatado que algunas partes de lo que escribió en sus libros están basadas en sus experiencias, mayormente de cuando convivimos en la universidad?

—En realidad no. No tengo tanto tiempo. De hecho, sus primeros libros si me los leí. Estábamos muy felices porque consiguió su primera publicación y fue todo un éxito. Luego sacó el segundo, que también lo leí. Después llegó el tercero que en ese tiempo lo deje a la mitad. Luego el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto... No dejo de sacar libros. Con el hospital ya estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tanto tiempo para leerlos. Se lo comenté, pero aun así seguía mandándomelos jaja...

Kotori sonrió.

—Así es ella. Muy considerada.

—Sí...

—En realidad —comentó Kotori—, Rock Bottom, su último libro, está muy basado en toda nuestra relación. Si lo leíste sería como que ya conoces dos tercios de los hechos que sucedieron...

—Para tu fortuna, no pude leerme su último libro.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante y la Minami no tuvo más opción que seguir conduciendo.

El trayecto llegaba a su fin. El lugar se le hacía conocido a Maki, a pesar de que estaba muy lejos de su mansión. Entrecerraba los ojos intentando buscar entre sus recuerdos las tiendas y parques por los que pasaba y en los cuales alguna vez estuvo. En un momento, el camino se desvío. Kotori dijo que era un atajo y luego, se abrieron paso hacia un sendero que las llevaba subiendo a una colina.

La doctora no entendía como nunca antes había visto aquel atajo y tal lugar. Sus ojos observaban de fondo a la ciudad con sus edificaciones haciéndose más pequeñas debido a la elevación. El camino seguía y a sus alrededores todo estaba cubierto de verde césped y árboles de diferentes clases y tamaños. El final del trayecto vino cuando llegaron a la cima. Había una parte que era un estacionamiento, un rectángulo de tierra donde se podían dejar los autos. Todo lo demás era césped fresco, árboles y una vista a la ciudad en toda su inmensidad. Corría aire fresco y había un olor que por alguna razón causaba nostalgia a Maki, pero no tanto como a Kotori.

Se instalaron en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo robusto y con raíces muy pronunciadas, muy cerca del barandal que las separaba de la altura y en primera fila para una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Colocaron la manta en el césped y la canasta a un costado luego de sentarse.

Maki observó la ciudad. Se concentró en escuchar todo el ruido que provenía de ella, pero no pudo. El lugar era muy silencioso y no se alcanzaba a escuchar más que el balanceo de las hojas de los árboles y el viento. Volteó hacia Kotori. Ella tenía la vista perdida en el cielo. Observaba con ojos nostálgicos a un grupo de nubes pasar.

Maki carraspeó.

—Lo siento, debe ser un poco difícil para ti. No era mi intención ponerte en esta clase de situación.

Kotori negó.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano iba a terminar volviendo aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y a pesar de los años... sigue siendo hermoso.

Pero no tan hermoso como la persona que le había enseñado ese lugar, la que le había demostrado que si podía volver a amar y la que le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor. Estar ahí, llenaba de melancolía a Kotori. Muchos recuerdos y buenos momentos regresaban a ella en ese mismo instante, haciendo que sus ambarinos ojos se pongan llorosos.

—Ella y yo solíamos quedarnos en este lugar, observando la ciudad. Solamente nos quedábamos aquí y hablábamos. Podía ser acerca de cualquier cosa y con total naturalidad. Desde porque la pizza era mejor con piña o sin ella, hasta lo genial que era que hayan encontrado agua en Marte.

—La pizza es mejor sin piña —comentó Maki.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las flores del cerezo y acariciaban la piel de Kotori, no obstante, no podían calentar su entumecido y arrepentido corazón. Ella cree que llamarlo una herida no era lo correcto, y ciertamente no lo era. Pero de ser así, esa fue una herida que el tiempo no logró sanar. Pero quizá, esta era la oportunidad de aliviar un poco de ese dolor que la aquejaba desde hace años.

—Mi intención no es ser una metiche —confesó Maki—. Está bien, si prefieres no decir nada.

—Maki-chan, ya estamos aquí. Y está bien, yo también quiero contarte lo que sucedió; de algún modo, siento que esto me hará mejor y creo que tú eres la persona correcta. Veamos, por dónde debería empezar...

—¿Que tal desde el comienzo?

—Muy bien —se recostó contra el árbol y sus raíces—. Todo empezó cuando nací...

—¡No tanto, Kotori!

—Cierto... —divago entre sus pensamientos, escarbando y liberando aquellos recuerdos que eran tan dolorosos y profundos que jamás pensó que tendría que contar a alguien. Debía ir a... la raíz, la raíz de los hechos, el momento exacto en que su vida no volvería a ser la misma—. Esta es mi versión de Rock Bottom. Mi perspectiva de lo ocurrido. La historia de cómo llegue a ese lugar y toque fondo... —Inhaló y exhaló. Luego, con una mirada nostálgica y una voz que pareció retroceder el tiempo, continuó su relato—: Todo empezó en mi segundo año de la universidad, a mis 19 años. Era un nuevo semestre, y yo todavía era joven, bueno aun lo soy, algo; pero todavía me faltaba seriedad. Iba a llegar tarde..., no, _había llegado tarde a mi primera clase. Y lo gracioso es que, en la clase que creí que sería la más aburrida del semestre, terminó siendo el lugar donde conocí a la persona que me cambiaría la forma ver la vida. Lo recuerdo bien, me había quedado nerviosa mirando la puerta del salón de clases. Observaba el número inscrito en la entrada, 107, confirmando que esa era mi clase y que, en efecto, estaba tarde por treinta minutos. La profesora con la que me había inscrito era un demonio. No tenía opción. Era la única clase con cupos en ese horario. Si hubiera sido otra clase, probablemente hubiera faltado, pero no podía. Le había prometido a mi madre que ya no faltaría más comenzado ese año. Así que, resignada y con mano firme, abrí la puerta..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: ****Imagine dragons - Roots**

.

_**NA: Lo siento por esas personitas que les gusta la pizza con piña :'c**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The way I am**

La luz del exterior iluminó parcialmente el aula 107 que hasta ese momento se encontraba en total oscuridad. Lo primero que vio Kotori fueron las diapositivas de la pizarra reflejadas en los lentes de la profesora Takami, que giró la cabeza en su dirección apenas la puerta fue abierta. Se veía molesta por la interrupción, tan molesta que ni siquiera se empeñó en ocultar la cólera de su rostro.

—Buenos días... —saludó Kotori, pero solo fue recibida por un silencio que se prolongó por varios segundos y las miradas indiferentes de sus compañeros. Algunos parecían verse sorprendidos ante su tardanza y atrevimiento, no se podía saber con exactitud debido a la oscuridad. Había muchos rostros que ella desconocía. La mayoría aparentaban ser más jóvenes que ella. Y aunque de todos esos rostros, uno llamó su atención, lo dejo pasar por la tensión del momento y la voz de la vieja profesora.

—Buenas noches, querrá decir... —contestó burlándose. Sonaba mucho más vieja de lo que aparentaba, como una de esas brujas verdes con verrugas y sombrero negro que aparecen en los dibujos animados—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Kotori acató la orden sin decir alguna palabra y se dirigió a los asientos de atrás, en la parte más alta. Suspiró aliviada mientras subía las escaleras. Parte de su nerviosismo se debía a la profesora. Era un demonio, un demonio bruja. Había escuchado rumores de ella por parte de unas chicas con las cuales solía coquetear en sus ratos libres. Como el hecho de que la señora Takami investigaba a todos sus estudiantes al inicio de cada semestre para así detectar a los más problemáticos y tomar sus respectivas medidas; eso y que bebía sangre humana en cada luna llena. Si lo primero era cierto, Kotori pedía que, por favor, el motivo de su vergüenza no sea mencionado en frente de toda la clase. ¡Pero vamos!, ¡Ningún profesor podía ser tan malvado!

—Espero que todas sus asistencias no sean de esta forma —comentó Takami toda irritada—. No querrá repetir el curso, otra vez, ¿no, señorita Minami?

Enseguida, unos cuantos murmullos y risitas resonaron en el salón. Kotori se sonrojo de vergüenza. Los rumores eran ciertos. De pronto, pareció que la temperatura aumentó, su frente empezó a perlarse de sudor. Tal vez porque el salón no era muy grande o porque estaban las ventanas cerradas. A la vez, una ira silenciosa se acrecentaba.

—No, profesora —contestó controlándose. Apretó más fuerte la correa de su mochila y continuó su camino hacia los asientos del fondo, al ritmo que la profesora reanudaba su clase.

Era fabuloso. Primer día y ya se sentía fatal.

Subió mirando al suelo, hasta que una voz familiar le llamó. Ella la reconoció, y sorprendida, levantó la mirada para verificar que su sentido de la audición no le fallaba.

—Hey... —Saludó una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules.

—¿Honoka-chan? —preguntó Kotori anonadada.

—¿Acaso no me ves?

Se hizo un costado y le dio a Kotori el asiento junto al suyo.

—¿Así que... tú también repetiste Inglés? —pregunto después de sentarse.

—Sí, bueno, no es algo que me enorgullezca... —contestó Honoka sobándose la cabeza.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho...

—¿Bromeas? Me moría de vergüenza si alguien se enteraba que había reprobado este curso. Aunque... parece que no soy la única.

—Sí, supongo que estamos en las mismas. Tampoco estaba en mis planes decirle a alguien que repetí este curso.

—Lo entiendo totalmente. Pero creí que tu si sabias inglés.

—Sí, pero... ya sabes... surgieron algunos problemas.

—¿Tienen que ver con esa _persona_?

Kotori asintió. Por un momento, su semblante se vio triste.

—Bueno, es comprensible, Kotori-chan... —colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, dándole palmaditas—. ¡Pero lo bueno es que ahora estamos juntas en este curso! ¡Estoy segura que contigo a mi lado, no repetiré otra vez! —Sonrió y su actitud alegre logró contagiársela a Kotori, haciendo que sonriera—. De hecho, estaba muy sorprendida. No esperaba que nos pusieran en la misma clase. Así como te sorprendiste cuando me viste, yo también me sorprendí cuando escuché a la profesora decir tu nombre mientras tomaba asistencia.

—Agh, no me hagas pensar en la profesora... —agarro su cabeza como si de pronto le hubiera dado una jaqueca.

—Es un amor ¿verdad? A mí solo me miro con cara de gorila furioso cuando pronunció mi nombre.

—¡De todos los profesores posibles...!

—¡Guarden silencio ahí atrás! —gritó la profesora. Luego, volvía a concentrarse en el tema que trataba de explicar.

—¡Nos tuvo que tocar ella...! —susurró Kotori.

—Es una molestia... —coincidió Honoka mientras discretamente comía un pan que tenía debajo—. Por cierto, ¿qué te toca después de esta clase?

—Nada. Tengo dos horas libres. Justo para el almuerzo.

—¡Fabuloso!, almorcemos juntas.

—¡Sí!

La clase transcurrió con normalidad por la siguiente hora. Aunque cada diez minutos la profesora miraba a la parte de atrás para que Honoka y Kotori se callaran; a los dos minutos ellas volvían a hablar y el ciclo se repetía. Pero más allá de eso, no era tan malo. Estar con Honoka hacía todo más tolerable, por algo ella era su mejor amiga.

—Así que... ¿Porque llegaste tarde? —pregunto Honoka. Sus ojos azules destellaban, denotando lo muy interesada que estaba en el tema.

—Mi despertador no sonó... —Su amiga se le quedó mirando. No parecía muy convencida—. Ok, lo apague mientras dormía. Tenía mucho sueño y estaba muy cansada —admitió.

—Mmm...Por qué será... ¿Tanto te divertiste en la fiesta de Nozomi el día de ayer? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Algo así... —Su amiga no entendía a qué se refería Kotori—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que me presento Nozomi-chan? —Honoka asintió—, Bueno, ella era muy… agobiante. Me bombardeaba con preguntas cada cinco segundos. Nos besamos, sí, pero fue por el momento. Nada serio. Pero, ella no paraba de insistir, no me quería dejar. Decía que hacíamos bonita pareja y que por eso debíamos estar juntas. Muy vergonzoso, sabes que ese no es mi estilo. Al final, ella se pasó un poco con el alcohol y Nozomi-chan y yo tuvimos que dejarla en su casa que está como al otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir. Estaba agotada. Y bueno... pasó lo de esta mañana.

—Nunca entenderé eso de que no es tu estilo —comentó Honoka.

—Las relaciones largas no son lo mío... Y menos las que hago bajo el efecto del alcohol. Estas últimas son más que nada por diversión. Tú lo entiendes, ¿no?

—En realidad no. Quizás porque yo si tengo novia que amo mucho y nunca dejaría-

—Silencio atrás, por favor —pidió Takami luego de carraspear. En menos de dos segundos, Honoka y Kotori callaron bocas. La profesora apagó el proyector y encendió las luces—. Muy bien chicos, antes de que termine la clase de hoy, vamos a elegir al delegado de la clase. Ya se los habrán explicado en su primer año, pero como saben, el delegado sirve como un puente entre el estudiante y el profesor. Así que no es un rol para cualquiera —la profesora elevo la vista, justo donde estaban Kotori y Honoka—. Debe ser alguien responsable.

—Como si quisiera ser la delegada de esa vieja... —comentó Honoka asqueada.

—Ni que lo digas...

—Así que, si alguien está dispuesto —continuó Takami—, por favor, levante su mano.

La profesora había hecho el llamado, pero ningún estudiante se veía especialmente entusiasmado en ser el delegado de la clase de Inglés. Solo había un fatigoso silencio en el salón y miradas incómodas rodeaban el lugar. Pasaron varios segundos y unas cuantas toces hasta que alguien decidió levantar la mano, para el alivio de todos, proveniente de una chica de cabello azul.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo con voz clara y tranquila desde su asiento aislado del resto en la primera fila. Enseguida, toda la atención del salón se centró en ella, incluyendo la de Kotori.

—Muy bien, gracias señorita Son-

La muchacha se levantó de su asiento y se volteó en dirección a sus compañeros.

—Sonoda Umi, espero que nos llevemos bien en este semestre —hizo una reverencia y volvió a sentarse.

Toda la clase se había quedado sorprendida, no solo porque Umi era bastante linda, sino también porque parecía haber ignorado por completo a la profesora. Aun así, la reacción de la maestra fue muy diferente a la esperada.

—Y es bastante educada —comentó la profesora con una ¿sonrisa?—. Bueno, tienen cinco minutos libres en lo que inicia el cambio de hora. Pero todavía no se vayan que la señorita Sonoda les va a pedir algo.

Las palabras se escaparon de Kotori y solo había quedado un fresco suspiro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a una chica tan linda como Umi, y una gran curiosidad comenzaba a despertar dentro de ella. De pronto, no sabía que parte de ella le gustaba más, si su cabello azul oscuro como el mar, sus ojos color chocolate o su voz tranquila y femenina. Además, el hecho de haber ignorado a la profesora le daba puntos extra. Sin embargo, todavía no hablaría con ella. Umi había captado su atención por completo, era cierto. Pero entablar una conversación con ella le iba a ser muy perjudicial después de la terrible entrada que tuvo el día de hoy. Era mejor que esperara a la siguiente clase, que sería el viernes. No había ninguna prisa, o eso creía.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No me digas que la señorita perfección te interesa! —espetó Honoka a Kotori.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Llevas mirándola desde que se presentó y sigues haciéndolo. Tienes cara de boba y pareces acosadora.

Enseguida, Kotori dejó de apoyar la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y dejo de mirar a su compañera de clase. Luego, encaró a su amiga.

—Creo que ella es mi tipo —admitió en un tono muy alegre—. Tiene bonita cara, me encantan sus ojos marrones y su cabello azul. Además, tiene un, no sé..., aura misteriosa que la rodea. ¿Cómo no voy a estar interesada?

—Créeme, nada saldrá bien si te involucras con ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella y yo... tenemos historia.

—¡No me digas que saliste con ella! —dijo Kotori al borde del grito. Honoka le tapó la boca y le dijo: "Guarda silencio". Las chicas de adelante apenas se voltearon. Enseguida, Kotori se quitó la mano de su amiga— ¡Si es eso, te odiare por el resto de la semana por no decírmelo! ¡Tú ya tienes a Tsubasa!

—¡No es eso! Ella y yo fuimos a la misma secundaria y por eso la conozco, algo. Pero no es solo eso, ella es...

—¿Qué...? ¿Hija de un yakuza? ¿Bisexual? ¿Pansexual? ¿Un helicóptero apache de combate?

—Hetero.

—Ah... ¡Ohh...!

—Sip, por eso te lo digo. No saldrá nada bueno. Así que sácala de tu radar.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? No es como si fuera un alienígena. Quizás si hablo lo suficiente con ella pueda...

—Kotori-chan, olvídala. Nada bueno sale de meterse como lo quieres hacer con personas heteros. Saldrás lastimada y avergonzada más de lo que te gustaría.

—Ajá... Estoy segura que...

Kotori no había podido concretar lo que iba a decir, porque tan pronto miro al frente, su cabeza dejó de funcionar. La chica linda, Sonoda Umi, se dirigía hacia ella.

A medida que se acercaba, Kotori no sabía cómo reaccionar. No estaba preparada para esto. Había acordado consigo misma que hablaría con ella en la siguiente clase, no está. Pareció que la situación se había adelantado. Pero cuando llegó el momento de dar el primer saludo de los tantos que daría, tartamudeo.

—Ho-hola —saludó Kotori. La reacción de Umi no había cambiado, seguía siendo neutral ante la torpeza de la chica de cabello grisáceo. Más bien, parecía un poco aburrida y desinteresada.

—Ustedes no llenaron esto —levantó su mano y mostró el papel que llevaba.

—¿Y eso es...? —preguntó Honoka confundida. Como si estuviera viendo un objeto extraño fuera de este mundo.

—Una lista —respondió Umi con sencillez—. Pongan su nombre y número de celular. Crearemos un grupo en _Line_ para avisar de las tareas y próximos exámenes. La profesora me dice las fechas y yo les aviso mediante el grupo.

—Ah... ok —dijo Kotori mientras tomaba el papel—. ¿Viniste hasta _aquí_, solo para dárnoslo?

Pareció que Umi no logro entender el contexto bajo la pregunta que Kotori había hecho. Ladeo la cabeza, observando cómo esos ojos ambarinos miraban directo a los suyos y respondió:

—Las chicas de la fila de abajo no se lo entregaron. Se supone que debían hacerlo, pero de frente me dieron el papel a mí.

—Ah, ya veo. Eso tiene sentido... —murmuró Kotori. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y se sintió como una tonta. Escribió su nombre y número de celular, agregando un corazón al final y luego le paso el papel a Honoka y ella hizo lo mismo, menos lo del corazón.

—Listo...

—Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse, Kotori codeó a Honoka en el brazo y le dio una mirada de "Por favor...". Honoka suspiró.

—O-oye Sonoda-san —llamó Honoka.

Umi volteo.

—No sé si me recuerdas... Estuvimos en el mismo club de kendo en la secundaria...

—Sí, la recuerdo, Kousaka-senpai.

—Es bueno saberlo... —por un momento, había olvidado lo que debía hacer en primer lugar, Kotori le codeó otra vez—. Ah, verdad... Oye, te presento a mi amiga, Minami Kotori.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Kotori sonriendo.

—Es un placer —Umi hizo una leve reverencia.

—¿Te unirás al club de kendo de la universidad? —preguntó Kotori, intentando crear un tema de conversación para que la chica linda no se vaya.

—Creo que sí... —respondió un poco dubitativa—. Todavía no me he decidido. ¿Prácticas Kendo? —por un momento, una chispa de interés había pasado por los ojos marrones de la Sonoda.

—Ah... no. Para nada, soy muy mala con los deportes... —admitió.

—Oh, ya veo... —la desilusión se hizo presente en su voz—. Bueno, nos vemos luego. Tengo que hablar con la profesora.

—Claro, adiós...

—Chau.

Umi se retiró sin decir nada más. Tampoco volteo, simplemente, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la carpeta de la profesora y después, se reunió con un pequeño grupo de otras chicas junto a la entrada.

—Te lo dije —comentó Honoka. Se levanto y agarro su mochila—. Te observo con total neutralidad. Fue como si fueras una piedra, rodeada de piedras iguales.

—Eso lo vuelve más interesante —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kotori. Agarró su mochila y empezó a salir junto a Honoka—. No planeaba que fuera fácil. Pero, definitivamente lo conseguiré. ¡Conquistare a esa chica!

—Buena suerte. Con esos tartamudeos tuyos seguro lo conseguirás.

—¡Oye! ¡Fue solo por esta vez, me tomó desprevenida! Nunca antes me había pasado... ¡Pero la siguiente vez no será igual...! Lo conseguiré. Haré que esa chica caiga a mis pies... Lograré que deje de verme al igual que una piedra como tú dices y haré que me vea como un diamante o algo así...

Las dos estaban a unos pasos de la salida y hubieran abandonado la clase si no fuera porque la persona más inesperada llamó a Kotori. Honoka le dijo que la esperaría afuera.

—Señorita Minami —Kotori no tuvo más opción que acercarse a la carpeta de la profesora. Para su desgracia, no era Sonoda Umi quién la llamaba.

—¿Sucede algo, profesora Takami?

—Solo quería decirte que no tolerare más tu actitud y la de tu amiga en las siguientes clases. Escucha —el tono de su voz se había aligerado y por instantes pareció comprensivo—, sé que eres una buena estudiante. Tus notas son muy altas, pero tu actitudinal no tanto. Aun no entiendo en qué clase de situación te habrás metido como para reprobar un curso con solo faltar. Pero, espero que no se vuelva a repetir y mejores tu actitud. ¿Entendido?

Muchas de las palabras que había dicho la profesora se traducían en la cabeza de Kotori como _"Bla, bla, bla"._ Ya le habían dicho eso varias veces en el pasado. Se había vuelto tan rutinario que con el tiempo dejó de ser gracioso y se volvió algo penoso y aburrido. Ignorando a Takami, Kotori volteó un momento, observando como una chica de cabellos azules atravesaba el umbral de la clase y se iba. Luego, volvió la vista hacia la profesora.

—Sí..., no cuente con eso —dijo para después irse. No había señales de Sonoda Umi afuera, pero sí de su amiga Kousaka Honoka que estaba esperándola junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué te dijo el fósil viviente?

—Lo de siempre... Hay que olvidarlo y vayamos a comer —dijo y ambas siguieron su camino hasta que Honoka se detuvo y dejó de seguirla—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Kotori-chan, la cafetería está para el otro lado —informó apuntado con su mano a la derecha.

—Pensé... que podríamos tomar un desvío por el club de Kendo...

Honoka suspiró.

—Oye... No quiero que te lo tomes a pecho... Eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre te diré las cosas tal y como son. Esa chica no te hará caso. Lo poco que la conozco es exactamente lo que necesito para decirte toda la verdad. Además, sé cómo eres. Cuando te pones a actuar de esa manera y esa clase de mirada aparece en tus ojos, es porque no sabes cuándo ponerle fin a algo. ¿Así que, por qué no lo dejas pasar por esta vez?

La chica de cabello cenizo no tenía ninguna respuesta, solo miraba con neutralidad a su amiga, hasta que decidió romper silencio.

—Si me conoces lo suficiente, ¿Por qué intentas detenerme?

—Porque soy tu amiga, y no quiero que te lastimes. Además, sé que saldrá mal.

—Honoka-chan, lo aprecio de verdad. Pero tu misma lo dijiste. Me conoces, sabes como soy. Mientras más difícil es algo, más lo quiero.

Honoka volvió a suspirar. Ya no sabía cuántas veces habían pasado las dos por esta clase de situación. Aunque últimamente ya no sucedía tanto. Debía aceptarlo, las dos ya eran adultas.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo? —preguntó.

—Nop —contestó Kotori sonriendo. Honoka también sonrió.

—Ahh... shit here we go again —bromeó—. Está bien... pero no cuentes con mi ayuda ¿ok?

—Me las arreglaré, ¡Así que no te preocupes por mí! ¿Pero igual me acompañaras al club?, ¿No?

—Sí, sí..., pero antes —un sonido muy, pero muy extraño, salió del estómago de Honoka—, ¿Vamos a almorzar primero? ¿Sí?

Kotori asintió, horrorizada. Quizá ya era hora de preocuparse por la salud estomacal de su amiga.

...

Las dos chicas habían pedido sus almuerzos y fueron al comedor de la azotea de la universidad. El punto más alto de toda la u, sin embargo, no era muy elevado. No corría demasiado viento y era la altura suficiente para admirar el nubloso cielo gris de ese día y observar cómo los estudiantes y profesores caminaban, a veces ajetreados, por todo el campus.

Llegaron las dos y el lugar estaba casi desierto, predominaban los asientos y mesas blancas vacías. Se acercaron hasta uno de las mesas junto al barandal, sin esperar encontrarse con una un par de amigas.

—¡Pero si son Nico-chan y Maki-chan! —clamó Honoka.

—¿Estamos comiendo sabes? —comentó Nico.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Nada. Tú voz es molesta —respondió sonriendo.

—Ja, ja...

Enseguida, las dos se sentaron junto a ellas.

—Hola chicas... —saludó Maki. No parecía muy contenta.

—¿Molestamos? —preguntó Kotori—. ¿No me digas que estaban en una... cita?

—¿Quién tendría una cita aquí, Kotori?

—Estoy bromeando jajaja...

—No me esperaba encontrarlas aquí —comentó Honoka.

—Tenemos hora libre —respondió Maki mientras comía un tomate—. Yo tengo una hora y Nico-chan, dos.

—Y por lo que parece, ustedes también —agregó Nico.

—Sí, ambas tenemos dos horas—confirmó Honoka.

—Que bien... Me harán compañía... —bromeaba.

—¡Pero que mala eres, Nico-chan!

—Oigan, ¿harán algo después de clases? —comentó Kotori—. Podríamos ir a algún lado...

—¿Aún quieres salir a algún lugar después de la fiesta de Nozomi? —preguntó Maki— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no descansas?

—Sí, además, ¿No tienes trabajo? —apuntó Nico.

—Jeje, conseguí el turno nocturno.

—De todas maneras, no puedo —respondió Nico—. De frente voy a casa a hacer mis trabajos y a cuidar a mis hermanos.

—Ni yo —secundo Maki—. Le prometí a una amiga que saldría con ella.

—¿Una amiga? ¿eh? —dijo Honoka—. Pobre Nico-chan, estás perdiendo a Maki-chan.

—No. Solo es una amiga.

—Ya la oíste.

—Bueno... ¿Honoka-chan, tú puedes?

—Lo siento, Kotori-chan —se disculpó juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza—. Voy a salir con Tsu-chan después de las clases.

Kotori hizo un puchero.

—Nadie tiene tiempo...

—Ya es momento de que te consigas una nueva novia —comentó Nico.

—Me pregunto quién será la pobre víctima que Minami Kotori destrozará este semestre —agregó Maki.

—Oye, Maki-chan, me haces sonar como un monstruo...

—Te ganas esa reputación cuando juegas con los sentimientos de muchas personas.

—Que graciosa eres...

—Huy, no te vas querer enterar quien es la nueva víctima de Kotori-chan —comentó Honoka. Ante eso, Maki se mostró un poco curiosa y motivó a Honoka a continuar; Nico por su parte, no prestó mucha atención y continúo comiendo su hamburguesa—. Es una chica de nuestra clase de... Economía... —mintió—. Su nombre es Sonoda Umi.

—Honoka-chan... no tienes que decirle a todo el mundo quien me interesa... En especial a Maki-chan... sabes cómo es ella.

—Espera... ¿Qué? —Maki creía que le estaban diciendo una broma de mal gusto—. ¿E-Es una chica con cabello azul, ojos cafés, muy seria y como de tu estatura?

—Sip, ella misma —confirmó Honoka—. ¿La conoces Maki-chan? Vaya..., eso confirma el hecho de que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño. De cualquier forma, yo ya le dije a Kotori-chan que esa chica está fuera de su alcance porque es-

—Hetero. Sí, ya lo sé. Ella es la amiga con la que me reuniré. Espera... ¿dijeron Economía? Umi no tiene clase de Economía y menos a primera hora... Ustedes... cabezas de chorlito, no me digan que reprobaron Inglés...

—Jejeje...

—Nos descubriste...

—Otra razón más para que no te acerques a Umi.

—Ya Maki-chan... ¡Pero el hecho de conozcas a Sonoda-san es genial! —reconoció Kotori—. Eso me facilita mucho las cosas. Quizá puedas ayudarme a que me acerque a ella. Honoka-chan ya dijo que no me quiere ayudar... ¿Dijiste que saldrías con ella? ¿verdad? ¡Es Perfecto! Iré contigo y-

—Ni lo sueñes —pronunció Maki, despacio y con un tono de voz casi gélido—. No te dejaré acercarte a ella, Kotori.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Primero —empezó a enumerar con sus dedos—, Umi ya tiene sus propios problemas y asuntos. Segundo, no quiere que estés por allí siguiéndola como acosadora y le estés causando problemas. Tercero, no dejaría que una mala influencia y rompecorazones como tú, se acerque a ella con esa clase de intenciones.

—Dices eso, pero te juntas con nosotras...

—¡Es porque son amigas de Nico-chan y no tengo más opción...!

—En el fondo sabemos que te agradamos, Maki-chan —sostuvo Honoka.

—Eres un poco tsundere —agregó Kotori—, pero nos caes bien.

—¡No soy tsundere! —replicó Maki. Estaba muy sonrojada, volteo a su costado en busca de la ayuda de su pareja, la cual, al instante, dejo de comer su hamburguesa.

—Bueno... sí lo eres... un poquito...

Eso fue el colmo, la cara de Maki parecía un fósforo en llamas.

—Pero eso te hace más linda, mi amor.

—Que seas tsundere no es tan malo, Maki-chan —aceptó Kotori—, al menos eres honesta, en cierto modo... —Maki se tapó los oídos, ya no quería escuchar nada más—. Y no sé porque te pones tan negativa en cuanto a lo de acercarme a Sonoda-san... A no ser que si creas que tengo una oportunidad...

—C-Claro que no. Es porque eres una mala influencia para ella-

—Por cierto —interrumpió Kotori, ignorándola—, ¿A qué hora las veo para salir?

—¡Ya te dije que no saldrás con nosotras! —reiteró Maki enojada y chocando su puño contra la mesa—. ¡Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca! ¡No hay forma alguna en que te deje acompañarnos...!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: Charlie Puth - The Way I Am**

.

_**NA: Es un misterio muy misterioso lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo... Antes de que me digan: ¡Haru, pero que es esto! ¡¿Dónde están los corazones acelerados, los corazones que se detienen ante el primer contacto visual, las mariposas en el estómago y los sonrojos excesivos?! Pos no hay. El caso de Umi y Kotori no es amor a primera vista xD. Más solo hay una atracción superficial por parte de Kotori. Y déjenme aclararles algo, porque sé que hay personitas que esto les molesta un poquito, la heterosexualidad de Umi no durará mucho xD**_

_**Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Dream state**

—No puedo creer que deje que nos acompañaras... —susurró Maki desmotivada, pasaba su mano derecha por su frente, sentada en medio de Umi y Kotori. Se encontraban en la fila de atrás de un autobús, un poco vacío, camino al centro comercial.

—Me debías un favor —recordó Kotori con actitud triunfante y orgullosa de haberse salido con la suya—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Maki-chan. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Considera tu favor cobrado…

—Recuérdame como es que tú y Minami-senpai se conocen —pidió Umi, algo confundida, a Maki.

—Es una amiga de Nico-chan- —Kotori le codeo el brazo, algo fuerte, y luego ella carraspeó—, digo... es una muy buena amiga mía y de Nico-chan...

—Tenía ganas de salir —confesó Kotori—, pero todas mis demás amigas estaban ocupadas, y Maki-chan me comentó que iba a salir contigo, entonces, ella generosamente me invitó.

—Sí eso hice...

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Kotori—, ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?

—Fuimos a la misma secundaria y nuestros padres eran muy amigos —respondió Umi—. Incluso me atendían gratis en su hospital. Son personas muy amables.

—Umi, ya te dije que ellos solo se comportan así contigo...

—¿En serio? ¿Tú crees...?

—¡SÍ! ¡Es que ellos son tan doble cara cuando están en frente de otras personas, PERO CUANDO ESTÁN CONMIGO ACTÚAN TOTALMENTE COMO UNOS...! —Maki se negó a terminar esa frase. Kotori la observaba divertida, más bien fascinada. Ese era un lado de Nishikino Maki que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver—. No terminaré esa frase... no en frente tuyo —encaró a Kotori.

—¡Oh, por favor! Actúa como si no estuviera aquí.

—Eso es algo imposible.

—Ustedes sí que se llevan muy bien —comentó Umi—. Va a ser una salida muy entretenida.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, llegaron al centro comercial. El primer lugar al que fueron fue una nueva tienda de ropa que habían abierto por la entrada. Las prendas variaban desde los colores más brillantes hasta los más oscuros y por lo general, los precios no eran muy elevados. Las más entusiasmadas eran Kotori y Umi, aunque se evidenciaba muchísimo más la emoción de la primera. Por su parte, a Maki no le interesaba demasiado, ya tenía ropa de sobra en su casa... Quizá cuatro roperos llenos ya eran más que suficiente para lo que quedaba del año...

Al instante, Umi y Kotori congeniaron. La mayor alentaba a la otra a probarse ropa que normalmente no se atrevía, no porque las prendas fueran de un estilo atrevido o algo así, sino porque era muy tímida y creía que de todas formas no le iban a quedar bien. Kotori le decía lo contrario, que ella era muy hermosa y no había ninguna posibilidad de que haya alguna ropa en este lugar que le pueda hacer lucir mal. Umi luego de un estar un poco sorprendida, esbozo una sonrisa y se probó las ropas. La simpatía de Umi hacia Kotori iba creciendo y no había ninguna cosa que Maki pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

También, la confianza que tenía Kotori en si misma aumentaba, pues sus intenciones e intentos en acercarse a Umi se veían reflejados en cuando ella se le acercaba pidiendo consejo acerca de cómo se veía tal vestimenta en ella o alguna recomendación. Además, las amigables sonrisas de la Minami y sus miradas seguras parecían disminuir cada vez más la timidez de la chica de cabellos azules. Todo fue de maravilla desde el punto de vista de Kotori, tanto ella como Umi se estaban divirtiendo. La única que no la pasaba bien era Maki, que no soportaba ver a su amiga llevarse tan bien con la chica de cabello grisáceo.

Al final, Umi había comprado una blusa holgada azul y un buen par de zapatillas sneakers negras con la ayuda de Kotori. Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al patio de comidas del centro comercial. Entre unas buenas hamburguesas, gaseosas y conversaciones amenas, el par de chicas empezó a conocerse mejor.

Kotori descubrió que Umi estudiaba Literatura y estaba en su segundo año de universidad, solo que un semestre menos que ella. Por su parte, Umi se enteró que Kotori estudiaba diseño de moda. Poco después de conocer aquel dato y meditarlo un poco, pensó lo siguiente_: "Tiene sentido. Concuerda totalmente con su forma de ser"_. Al fin y al cabo, fue la que más emocionada estaba cuando revisaban las distintas prendas en la tienda y debía admitir que tenía un buen sentido de la moda que se reflejaba en las ropas que vestía. Y por alguna razón, cierta admiración creció en ella por Kotori. Además, coincidían en gustos literarios en los cuales destacaban autores como Haruki Murakami, Banana Yoshimoto, Franza Kafka. En cuanto a gustos musicales, tampoco se quedaban atrás, pues coincidían en bandas como The fray, Imagine dragons y Artic Monkeys.

En cuanto a Maki... Era algo difícil de procesar para ella, no podía creer que ese par podía llevarse tan bien. Quizá la peor parte era que empezaba a sentirse como la tercera rueda. Pero... ¡Eso era algo imposible! En primer lugar, Umi no era gay, no que ella supiera. Y en segundo, a ella no le interesaban las relaciones... no había tenido pareja desde la secundaria. Umi le había confesado que las relaciones parecían no ser lo suyo. Eso era garantía suficiente para convencerse a sí misma que no habría nada más que amistad entre Umi y Kotori. Pero luego abría los ojos y observaba la escena frente a ella, dos chicas hablando con mucha pasión acerca de sus gustos personales. Le hacían dudar... Quizá Kotori si consigue siempre lo que quiere...

Para la fortuna de la Nishikino, la salida se acabaría con esas comidas y ese era motivo suficiente para relajarse. Desgraciadamente, se equivocó.

Resultó que Umi tenía descuentos para el cine y vencían hoy. Maki se negó, dijo que ella podía invitarla otro día. Pero Kotori apoyo la idea de Umi, ese descuento no podía desperdiciarse. Termino accediendo, pero con una condición: Ella pagaría las entradas. Parecía no tener sentido, aunque tal vez la pelirroja tenía un plan entre manos. Las dos no se negaron.

—¿Cuál deberíamos ver? —preguntó Umi viendo los afiches de las películas en las paredes. Kotori señaló una que se veía como un melodrama, pero Maki se negó al instante.

—No podemos ver una romántica. Umi no las tolera.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kotori un poco desilusionada.

—Ya te dije que ya lo he superado, Maki... —la estudiante de literatura se encontraba un poco avergonzada.

—Ni hablar —respondió Maki—, la última vez no pudiste ni mantener la mirada en la pantalla.

—Eso fue hace como un año...

—Chicas —llamó Kotori—, que les parece esta.

Kotori señaló una de terror. En el afiche salía una mujer rubia huyendo de una gran silueta oscura, con forma no humana y con ojos carmesíes que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Luce interesante... Al parecer, es una adaptación de un libro y las reseñas no parecen malas —comentó Umi, luego de buscar y leer la información en su celular—. ¡Podríamos ver esa!

Ir o no ir, ese era todo un dilema para la pelirroja. Al parecer, como había logrado evadir la idea de la película romántica de Kotori, ella se inclinó por el otro lado de la balanza, el terror. Una jugada inteligente, debía admitirlo. Pero no podía hacerse menos, había más opciones, pero las otras dos ya parecían decididas. Terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Compro las entradas, entraron a la sala y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Umi se sentó primero, Kotori iba a sentarse junto a ella, pero Maki le agarró del hombro.

—Oh no. Tú irás a mi costado —sentenció.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo compré las entradas.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose. Los violetas de la Nishikino se quedaron clavados en los dorados de Kotori. ¿Quizá una nueva rivalidad estaba naciendo? Una quería estar con la chica y la otra quería proteger a su amiga.

—¡No empiecen a pelear! —interrumpió Umi, en medio de su guerra de miradas—, yo me sentaré en medio ¿felices?

Las dos accedieron y hasta ahí terminaron los problemas. Parecía que los planes de Maki se habían frustrado a medias. No obstante, ella sabía que tenía la ventaja y se encargaría de restregársela en la cara a Kotori para demostrarle que había llegado a su límite.

Luego de diez minutos de observar avances, las luces se apagaron y la película empezó. Al comienzo no parecía una cinta de terror, pero después de unas circunstancias muy extrañas por las que la protagonista se vio envuelta, las cosas se pusieron muy turbias. La ambientación cambió, de pronto, la protagonista se veía perseguida en un sendero lleno de oscuridad, sola, y cuando menos se lo espero el público... apareció el primer jumpscare. Todos gritaron y saltaron de sus asientos, a excepción de... Maki y Kotori. La primera no se veía realmente interesada en la película, de hecho, estaba durmiéndose. Sin embargo, el jumpscare fue suficiente para despertarla y volverla a poner en sintonía con la trama. Por otro lado, Kotori estaba muy acostumbrada a las películas de terror, no se asustaba, más bien se la pasaba asombrada viendo los elementos que formaban una escena aterradora, pero... este no era el caso. Estaba decepcionada. La película no cumplía con sus expectativas. El ambiente era decente, pero abusaba mucho de esos sustos inesperados del cual el cine del terror pecaba en los últimos tiempos. Más de lo mismo, para resumir. Además, la película no se parecía en nada a su material de origen, el libro, del cual Kotori era muy fanática. No se lo mencionaba a todo el mundo, era un gusto culposo. Y aunque todo lo anterior la había desanimado, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era la Nishikino.

Cuando sucedía un jumpscare, la bella Sonoda Umi se asustaba, como cualquier otra persona, pero ella ocultaba la mirada y se refugiaba en el brazo de Maki para no ver la escena, que podía llegar a ser muy sangrienta. Para rematar, cuando esto sucedía, la pelirroja miraba a Kotori con una cara de superioridad, como diciendo: "_¿Ves esto? Esto es algo que tú jamás conseguirás". _Eso hería en el orgullo a Kotori. ¡Ella quería que Umi buscará refugia en ella! Aun así, lo comprendía. Apenas la Sonoda y ella se conocían un día... Quizá si no estuviera Maki, o quizá si se conocieran desde hace mucho más tiempo...

Soltó un suspiro, debía admitir que perdió esta vez.

¿O no? Sucedió algo curioso. La película avanzó y ya se encontraban llegando al clímax, en eso, algo llamó a Maki desde su interior. Necesitaba ir al baño. Tomar tanta gaseosa mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido la fogosa conversación de las dos chicas (Conversación en la cual, casi no pudo participar), fue una mala idea.

Se levantó y procedió a dirigirse al baño. Umi no la quería soltar, pues la película se encontraba en su punto más álgido y las escenas de los sustos aparecían con más frecuencia.

—¡Maki no te vayas...!

—Lo siento, Umi. Es que me urge ir al baño —se disculpó y bajó las escaleras deprisa.

Oh... pobre Sonoda Umi, ahora estaba ahí sin refugio. No tenía más remedio que taparse el rostro con las manos. De vez en cuando abría una abertura entre sus dedos para poder ver, sin embargo, los cerraba al instante cuando las escenas de terror hacían presencia. No quería verse tan mal frente a una sempai... Sin embargo, a los ojos de Kotori, no era así. Más bien, se le hacía muy adorable.

Luego de unos segundos, llegó un susto que le hizo saltar del asiento y agarrarse del brazo de Kotori. Fue algo involuntario. Se ocultó ahí hasta que fue consciente de sus acciones. Se soltó muy rápido y se disculpó con ella.

—¿Las estas pasando muy mal no? Puedes usar mi brazo, no me molesta —le dijo sonriendo con una voz que denotaba madurez y confianza. Una confianza que... no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y no le había sido brindada por nadie más que su amiga Maki. Por un instante, se sintió como una niña pequeña.

—Sempai...

Se acercó con un poco de timidez y vergüenza, pero al final agarró el brazo de Kotori y recostó su cabeza contra este. Se sintió bien. Era muy relajante y cálido. Aunque no sabía exactamente si la calidez era brindada por el brazo de su sempai o por su rostro sonrojado. De cualquier forma, sacó esos pensamientos y se centró en ver la película. Pasaron los minutos y la peliazul sintió una total seguridad que le permitió continuar viendo la película sin cerrar los ojos.

Que Umi haya agarrado su brazo fue todo logro para Kotori y se sintió satisfecha, a pesar de que la película no estuviera tan buena.

La pelirroja volvió del baño y cuando se acercó a su asiento, se dio con la sorpresa de que su amiga estaba agarrada del brazo de Kotori. Eso la descoloco un poco. Era algo raro. Pero lo pasó por alto y se sentó igual, esperando que Umi volviera a agarrar su brazo. No obstante, esto no sucedió. Umi no la notó. Seguía viendo la película muy interesada, agarrada de Kotori. Había perdido el miedo.

Así continuaron las cosas hasta que terminó la cinta y aparecieron los créditos. Salieron de la sala y antes de que llegaran a la entrada del cine, Umi agradeció a su sempai por el amable gesto que tuvo con ella.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —le respondió—. Creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Además, no podía dejarte así —Umi sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Las cosas parecían calmadas, demasiado calmadas. Maki se había mantenido callada desde que la película termino y eso formaba un ambiente un poco incomodo, pues ahora nadie estaba diciendo nada—. Mmm... ¿Qué les pareció la película?

—Me gustó mucho —comentó Umi—. En especial como se da a entender al final que el monstruo es una representación física de los miedos e inseguridades de la protagonista.

—¿Y que no se puede escapar de ellos, al igual que tu pasado, y solo queda enfrentarlos con la mirada al frente? —continuó Kotori.

—¡Sí, exactamente! ¿No lo crees, Maki?

—¿Ah? —contestó distraída—. Sí, claro. Bueno, no me gustó mucho la película.

—En parte lo comprendo, Maki-chan —comentó Kotori—. El libro es mucho mejor.

—¿Leíste el libro, Minami-sempai?

—Ehh... sí. Me gusta mucho las obras de ese autor.

El par de ahí, estaba desquiciando a la Nishikino. Los posibles escenarios de lo que ocurriría que había creado en su mente, antes de que se reunieran con Umi, no se parecían en nada a lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Miraba de soslayo a las dos muchachas y no sabía si sentirse mal. Quizá nunca debió traer a Kotori. Quizá ella y Umi podían tener una bonita amistad, pero la Minami quería algo más que eso. Y Maki no quería que ella le causara problemas a Umi. No ahora con todos los inconvenientes que ella estaba teniendo. Oh y no hablemos de los problemas que por lo general Kotori atrae a los demás. Maki los conocía bien, pues siempre el grupito de Honoka, Kotori y Nozomi andaban cerca de Nico, y Maki siempre anda cerca de Nico. De seguro, si Maki le contara a Umi la historia de cómo había quedado atrapada en un baño público junto a Nico por culpa de Kotori no se lo creería. Además, que aquella situación involucraba a un repartidor de pizzas, un traje de dinosaurio y un perro llamado Prulede. Pero, esa sería una historia para otra ocasión.

La vibración de su celular la sacó de su debate mental. Lo había dejado en vibración por la película. Que buena chica era Maki Nishikino. Tan buena chica que cuando leyó el mensaje de su padre diciéndole que necesitaba de su ayuda y _presencia_ en el hospital familiar no se pudo negar, pese a que toda su conciencia le decía, le gritaba, le suplicaba que no debía dejar a ese par solas.

Maldijo en voz baja. O eso creyó, sus amigas le escucharon fuerte y claro.

—¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Porqué?! —musitó alterada—. ¿Por qué de todos los días tuvo que ser hoy? —Hacia una rabieta graciosa, como la de una niña pequeña que no podía tener lo que tiene.

—¿Sucede algo Maki? —le preguntó Umi preocupada.

—Umi... —soltó un suspiro, se estaba poniendo roja de la impotencia—. Mi papá me necesita en el hospital... Debo irme —concluyó hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza—, ¿Si ya estas cansada quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—En realidad, pensaba en pasar por la librería.

—Tranquila Maki-chan —dijo Kotori—, yo puedo acompañar a Sonoda-san.

—Sí, sempai me puedo acompañar. No sé porque te alteras tanto.

Maki quería llorar por dentro. Todo había salido mal.

—Umi —le agarró de los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco—. Prométeme que me llamaras si pasa algo. Promételo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Prométemelo!

—¡Ok!, ¡Está bien! Lo prometo.

—Y tú —se dirigió a Kotori.

—¿Yo?

—Más te vale no hacerle nada extraño o lo lamentarás, Minami.

La Nishikino había sentenciado esa oración con ese tono tan gélido que la caracterizaba y por la cual era tan conocida en la universidad. Después de unos segundos más, haciéndole prometer unas cuantas cosas más a Umi. Se despidió y se fue a regañadientes, como una madre sobreprotectora no quería dejar a su hija en la guardería.

—Vaya... Hoy vi lados de Maki-chan que no sabía que existían...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Umi— Por lo general ella es así.

—De seguro sólo cuando está contigo. Las dos parecen muy unidas.

—Mmm... supongo que sí. Desde hace tiempo que nos conocemos, somos casi como hermanas.

—Supongo que sería lo mismo conmigo y Honoka-chan. No tengo hermanos, por lo cual podría decirse que ella es lo más parecido a uno que tengo. ¿Tú tienes hermanos Umi-chan?

—Eh... sí. Tengo una hermana mayor.

—¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? Si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo...

—¡No, no es eso! Me resulta un poco raro porque, no hay mucha gente de la universidad que me llame por mi nombre y porque eres una sempai...

—¿Enserio? Pero... de seguro no es tanta diferencia como para que me llames sempai. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Ya pasó, fue hace una semana, el 15 de marzo. 2001.

—¡Lo ves! Yo nací en el 2000. Tendremos la misma edad hasta el 12 de setiembre, que es mi cumpleaños. No es tanta la diferencia para que me estés llamando sempai, ¿Verdad?

—Cuando lo pones así, es verdad...

—Jejeje. Genial. ¿Entonces puedo decirte Umi-chan?

—Sí... Entonces, permíteme llamarte también K-Kotori...

Ella asintió, feliz, y tomó por el brazo a Umi.

—Entonces ¿A qué librería deberíamos ir? —preguntó Kotori.

—Estaba pensando ir a la que está aquí en el segundo piso.

—Mmm... Esa librería no me gusta. Su catálogo de libro no es muy extenso, casi nunca renuevan los títulos viejos y se tardan mucho en traer las novedades. Si me permites, te puedo enseñar una librería muchísimo mejor.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por dónde está?

—Es por la entrada principal de la universidad. De ahí vamos unas cuantas cuadras en adelante y ahí está.

—No lo sé... —Umi lo meditaba—. ¿De verdad es tan buena?

—¡Sí! Es el sueño de cualquier bibliófilo.

Y esa simple frase, fue más que suficiente para convencer a Sonoda Umi. Mantuvo sus expectativas moderadas, no quería desilusionarse mucho cuando llegara al lugar. Pues, en el pasado ya le habían comentado de lugares que eran "El paraíso para los amantes de los libros". Pero no eran más que librerías normales. Sin embargo, no esperaba tener un cambio de pensamiento tan abrupto como el que tuvo cuando llegó al lugar.

Primero, Umi leyó el nombre del lugar _"Dream state"_, luego, atravesaron la puerta de cristal. Se toparon con un piso de madera entablonado y un poco más lejos de dónde estaba el mostrador de la caja registradora, empezaba la multitud de filas de estanterías marrones repletas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. Algunas partes estaban decoradas con alfombras rojas y pequeñas sillas amuebladas, perfectas para recostarse y leer un rato. Además, los focos amarillos colgados del techo daban un aspecto un poco más rústico al lugar, que, a pesar de estar un poquito desordenado, tenía su encanto.

La chica de cabello azulado no lo podía creer. Jamás en su vida había visto una librería igual a esa. Había libros de todos los colores y todos los tamaños imaginables. Algunos estaban guardados de forma vertical y otros de forma horizontal. Incluso de las dos formas para ahorrar espacio. También había pequeñas mesitas en medio de las estanterías con más libros. Viera por donde lo viera, en todos lados había libros.

Justo después de entrar, la chica de la caja registradora saludo a Kotori. Umi preguntó:

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Podría decirse que sí. ¿Qué te parece?

Umi se quedó sin palabras. Su emoción se disparó por el cielo y ya no sabía cuál era la mejor parte. Si la cantidad de libros, la comodidad del lugar o el increíble olor a libro abierto esparcido en el ambiente.

—Es hermoso. Imagínate encontrar aquí el siguiente libro que te cambie la vida. Es como-

—¿Una búsqueda del tesoro? —completó la mayor.

—Sí... —sonrío—. Exactamente.

Ambas comenzaron a vagar por las estanterías. Umi pasaba su dedo por el lomo de los libros, leyendo los títulos y autores que pudieran ser de su interés. Estar ahí, la llenaba de felicidad, no podía creer que un lugar como ese existiera. Había encontrado su Edén.

—Hay toda clase de libros aquí —le comentó Kotori—. Desde los más nuevos hasta una gran cantidad de clásicos. Por la entrada están las novedades, los títulos más recientes y comerciales. En la parte de atrás también hay revistas, comics y mangas.

—Kotori, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Bueno, a veces después de mis clases suelo caminar por aquí viendo las tiendas y que puedo decir, encontré por casualidad este lugar. Con el tiempo comencé a frecuentar aquí. Se convirtió en un refugio.

En parte era verdad, pero en realidad, encontró el lugar en una de sus salidas para evitar las clases de la universidad.

—Sí es un refugio —dijo la peliazul—, debe ser un lugar muy preciado para ti...

—Mmm... podría decirse que sí.

—¿Entonces porque me lo enseñas? Apenas nos conocimos hoy.

La pregunta le tomó un poco por sorpresa. No había prestado mucha atención a ese detalle. Tampoco es que Kotori haya tenido planeado llevarla ahí en primer lugar como parte de su plan para conquistarla. Solo... surgió de manera espontánea.

—No lo sé... creo que es porque pensé que tú eres la clase de persona que apreciaría este lugar tanto como yo lo hago —contestó sonriendo, y luego pensó: "_Es lógico que le guste este lugar, concuerda con su forma de ser, más allá de la carrera que estudia"._

Sus palabras conmovieron a Umi. Se sintió abochornada y desvió la mirada. A Kotori le pareció un gesto muy tierno.

Ya habiéndose aireado, Umi contestó con una sonrisa:

—Bueno... gracias por compartir tu preciado nido conmigo.

Kotori sonrió sorprendida. No esperaba ese lado de Umi.

—¿Eso fue una broma, Sonoda Umi?

—Quién sabe... —río y continuaron en busca de algún tesoro.

En ello, Kotori se dirigió a una de las estanterías de la entrada. Ahí encontró la sección de terror. Se puso de cuclillas y empezó a ojear los títulos. Varios de ellos eran del autor de la película que habían ido a ver. No era sorpresa para ella que al menos dos tercios de aquella sección fueran libros de ese autor. Agarro un título que llamó su atención y empezó a leer un rato hasta que su compañera apareció.

—¿Kotori, encontraste algo? —preguntó y bajo la mirada hacia Kotori, luego miró hacia arriba en la parte que decía "Terror" y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Kotori, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, luego, guardó el libro —. ¿Te gusta ese género? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eh... sí —contestó—. No parece muy propio de mí que lea esa clase de libros ¿No?

—A simple vista no... pero tiene sentido. Por eso no te asustaste con la película.

—Jajaja... podría decirse que estoy acostumbrada.

Umi se puso de cuclillas junto a ella.

—Bueno, ¿Tienes alguna recomendación para mí?

—Mmm... pues veamos. Yo creo que este es perfecto para ti —agarró uno de la estantería de a su costado—. Es de mis autores preferidos. 22/11/63 de Stephen King. No es tanto de terror, pero si lo lees y te gusta creo que luego estarás bien con cualquier otro de King. Quizá luego puedas iniciar con Misery.

—¿Eso estaría bien?

—Sí.

—Bueno, creo que me llevaré ese.

—¿Lo vas a comprar? No es necesario que lo hagas, podrías venir en otra ocasión y llevártelo. De hecho, yo podría acompañarte.

—Claro, pongámonos de acuerdo... ¿Intercambiamos números?

—Estaba esperando que lo pidieras —sonrió.

Las dos sacaron sus celulares e intercambiaron contactos. La salida había sido más que perfecta para Kotori. Todo había salido bien.

Entonces, el celular de Umi sonó y su rostro se ensombreció por un momento.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kotori.

—S-sí. Ya me tengo que ir. Ya se hizo muy tarde.

—Creo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

Ambas se levantaron y se despidieron en la entrada de la librería. Observó cómo los cabellos de Umi se balanceaban de lado a lado mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.

La Minami tuvo una pequeña tentación, y decidió seguir a Umi para asegurarse que estaría segura. Después de todo, era la mayor y debía de hacerse un poco responsable de acuerdo a eso.

La siguió sin levantar sospechas, hasta que observó que Umi se detenía en una esquina junto a una farola negra que irradiaba luz amarilla. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Luego de unos segundos llegó un carro color blanco y se estacionó justo en frente de ella.

La estudiante de literatura entró al vehículo. Lucía molesta. Se quedó en el asiento del copiloto discutiendo con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Las dos parecían disgustadas y no dejaban de señalarse hasta que Umi se cruzó de brazos. Luego, los motores del carro se encendieron y desapareció de su vista.

Era algo un poco extraño. Kotori no entendía bien qué clase de relación podría tener Umi con esa chica rubia. Pero de cualquier forma no le importaba. Sea una amiga, una novia o una amante; su decisión no iba a cambiar.

Sacó su celular y empezó a escribirle un mensaje a Umi.

**Kotori: **_"Deberíamos salir un día de estos"_

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que la chica de cabellos azules le contestó.

**Umi:**_ "Sí, creo que no estaría mal"_

Minami Kotori siempre consigue lo que quiere; y esa chica, no iba a ser la excepción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: Lucy Dacus - Dream State...**

.

**NA: Las notitas de este capítulo se perdieron en la reedición :c**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Somebody told me**

Pasaron cuatro días desde que Sonoda Umi había ido junto a Minami Kotori a la librería _Dream state. _Luego de esa agradable salida, ambas chicas continuaron enviándose mensajes y realizando una que otra llamada en los siguientes días. Aunque no pudieron encontrarse en la universidad como les hubiera gustado, debido a la diferencia entre horarios, continuaron manteniendo contacto por el bien de su reciente amistad-amor platónico.

Aún así, ahí estaban, a punto de reunirse en el _Dream state, _otra vez. O algo así.

Kotori estaba organizando y colocando los libros nuevos que habían llegado esa semana entre las estanterías de la sección de romance, hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular. Era un mensaje de Umi.

Ella le preguntaba si podía acompañarla a las 8 pm a la librería que fueron el otro día. Quería ir a comprar el libro que le había recomendado junto a ella.

La idea parecía espléndida a los ojos de la futura diseñadora. Que Umi quisiera ir con ella significaba que ya le tenía suficiente confianza como para poner sus siguientes planes en marcha. Pero luego, una idea aún más brillante paso como una estrella fugaz por su cabeza.

Asintió para sí misma, y empezó a escribirle de vuelta.

"_Lo siento mucho, Umi-chan. Hoy no puedo acompañarte. Me voy a quedar hasta tarde en la universidad terminando mi trabajo de diseño, y no creo que pueda salir temprano… Pero deberías ir de todas maneras a por el libro. Si mal no recuerdo, solo quedaban dos de esa edición_".

Guiándose por el tipo de lectora que era Umi: Kotori creía que ella no se resistiría ante sus últimas palabras e iría para asegurar la obtención de su libro. La sensación de que el libro por el que tanto has estado buscando pudiera desaparecer, y de ahí saber hasta cuándo lo volvería a ver, sembraría una pequeña semilla de incertidumbre y desesperación en la chica cabello azul. Y esa era una sensación muy desagradable para cualquier lector y comprador de libros recurrente. Lo sabía porque, Kotori también era así.

"_Entiendo… Iré por mí misma_" respondió Umi. "_Ya hablaremos más tarde o nos encontraremos en la universidad_".

"_O en clase jajaja_" bromeó Kotori.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya solo debía esperar a su llegada.

Aunque desanimar a la bella Sonoda Umi le hacía sentir un poco culpable, el ver su reacción cuando la encontrara en el lugar le animaba mucho más.

Mientras esperaba, Kotori agarró el libro tan ansiado por Umi y lo ocultó un poco por la sección de romance. Quería jugar un poco con ella. Al menos, hasta que llegara el momento indicado de su gran aparición.

Una hora después de que recibiera el mensaje de la peliazul, Kotori oyó la puerta del local abrirse y por instinto, se ocultó detrás de las estanterías. Asomó su cabeza, verificando y confirmando que era la chica peliazul la cual había ingresado al local. Tras ingresar, Umi saludó a la chica de la caja registradora y enseguida, se dirigió a la sección de terror en donde se suponía que debía estar el libro.

—Sin rodeos, eh… —susurró Kotori desde su seguro escondite.

Pasaron varios segundos desperdiciados en los cuales Umi, sacó, buscó y organizó libros. No encontró nada. La estudiante de literatura pareció entrar en pánico cuando entendió que el libro ya no estaba ahí.

Desilusionada, se dirigió a donde la chica de la caja registradora, preguntándose si podría brindarle información acerca del paradero y stock del libro. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse, un grupo de jóvenes ingresaron al local, específicamente, un grupo de 3 varones y una mujer, y se dirigieron hacia la chica de la caja. Parecían ser sus amigos.

Umi desistió de la idea al instante. Dio media vuelta, tiesa e incómoda al igual que un robot, y procedió a buscar el libro por su cuenta. Aunque también quería curiosear por las estanterías.

Kotori observaba detrás de los estantes, entre las pequeñas aberturas de los libros, como la Sonoda buscaba, desalentada. Debía admitirlo, verla así le hacía sentir un poco mal, a la vez, se sentía un poco incómoda y avergonzada. Observar a la chica de esa forma le hacía sentir como una acosadora. Le llegaba a la cabeza la imagen de aquel personaje de una serie de Netflix que se había vuelto famoso en el último mes. Aquel protagonista era un acosador de pies a cabeza. Solo le faltaba usar una gorra y tener una prisión debajo de la librería para que el parecido se hiciera más evidente.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Debía de dejar de estar en las nubes y actuar de una vez.

Con cuidado, se acercó a la peliazul por detrás sin llamar su atención. Estando a su espalda, tapó sus ojos con sus manos e intentado hacer una voz grave, cosa bastante difícil pues la voz de Kotori era muy aguda cuál ardilla, le preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que busca exactamente señorita?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la peliazul reaccionó. En un rápido movimiento, agarró la muñeca de Kotori y la alejó de su centro de visión. Kotori se tambaleó por un momento y terminó frente a ella. Umi estaba a punto de levantar su otra mano, cuando su dura mirada chocó contra la de Kotori. Milisegundos después, aquellos ojos color chocolate se suavizaron al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que tenían en frente.

—¿Kotori? —bajo su mano, y debilitó su agarre—. Dios, casi me das un susto…

—E-Eso debería decirlo yo… —comentó la susodicha agarrándose el pecho, el corazón le latía como una batería de rock, un poco más y empezaba a sudar—. Por un momento creí que me golpearías…

—Lo siento… —soltó su muñeca—. Por lo general no ando con la guardia baja.

—Está bien… Supongo que fue mi culpa —admitió—. Olvide que practicabas kendo.

Ambas rieron por lo extraña que se había vuelto la situación.

Se sentaron en la alfombra rugosa de color rojo que estaba sobre el suelo, junto a las estanterías de madera llena de libros.

—No solo kendo —Umi empezó a enumerar con sus dedos—, también kyudo, danza tradicional y artes marciales.

—¡Eso es increíble! —los ojos de Kotori brillaban y se acercó un poco más a ella—. ¿Todo eso? Lo de las artes marciales explica lo de antes.

—Jajaja. Lo siento. Sí, supongo que sé defenderme.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que practicas todo eso?

—Desde siempre… Mi padre tiene un dojo. El enseña artes marciales, kendo y kyudo. No siempre me enseñaba, pero algo saqué de ahí. Y mi madre enseñaba danza tradicional.

—Wow… Me gustaría verte bailar…

—Jajaja —se ruborizó un poco—. Hace como dos años que no practicó. No sabría decirte si podría…

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Bueno… lo dejé cuando empecé la universidad. Todo en realidad. La danza tradicional, el kyudo, el kendo y las artes marciales. Mi madre y mi padre estuvieron de acuerdo en que debo enfocarme en la universidad. Desde entonces no he podido practicar en el dojo ni un solo día…

—Ya veo… Creo que son cosas que hacen los padres por el bien de sus hijos, ¿No?

—Sí, supongo…

—Pero ese dojo ya no es el único lugar donde puedes practicar. ¿No te había mencionado que la universidad tiene club de kendo? —Umi asintió—. ¿Al final qué pasó? ¿Te uniste a él? Sí es así, eso significa menos tiempo y probabilidades para encontrarnos —bromeó y Umi soltó una risilla.

—Sí lo vi. Pero no estoy segura... Primero, quería ver todos los clubes en los cuales estaba interesada. Y aunque todos aparentan ser muy buenos. No estoy convencida en si al final quiero unirme a alguno. No soy así como una prodigio en ninguna de esas actividades… Así que si me uno a alguno de esos clubes, sería solo para pasar el rato —aclaró—. Y no te preocupes, al final me haré espacio para poder verte en la universidad.

—Oww… que dulce…

—Por cierto, Kotori. ¿No habías dicho que tenías que hacer un trabajo en la universidad?

De pronto, la estudiante de literatura se veía muy molesta, aunque no lo pareciera. Ocultaba detrás de una sonrisa un aura sombría.

—Jejeje… Bueno, mentí. Ok, no en realidad. Es decir… —se tomó un breve momento para organizar sus ideas y explicarlo con claridad—, sí. Sí tenía que hacer mi trabajo de diseño. Pero ya lo había terminado el día de ayer. Dibujo rápido cuando estoy inspirada.

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo mostrarías? Me gustaría ver lo que haces y como dibujas.

—Eh… Ahora no traje mi sketch. Pero si quieres te lo enseño otro día —fue una mentira a medias. La verdadera razón por la cual no quería mostrarle su cuaderno de bocetos, era mucho más embarazosa.

—Bueno… Entonces, ¿porque mentiste?

—Para sorprenderte, obviamente —sonrió—. ¡Sorpresa! —alzó sus manos—. Trabajo aquí.

—¡OH! —se llevó la mano a la boca—. No me había dado cuenta…

—¿Enserio? ¿No notaste que usó la misma camiseta amarilla que la chica de la caja registradora? —Umi movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. ¿Y qué tengo una etiqueta con mi nombre y el nombre de la tienda en ella? —Era un pedazo de cartón protegido por plástico y pegado con un clip de metal. Era de color blanco y tenía escrito en letras color negro el nombre de Kotori. Lo tenía pegado en el lado derecho del pecho, lo jalo un poco, estirando un poco su camiseta, para que Umi pudiera verlo.

—En realidad no lo había notado hasta ahora…

—Wow… Umi-chan eres increíble…

—Lo sé.

—Increíblemente despistada.

Una densa por completo.

—¡Oye! ¡Es que estaba emocionada por verte aquí! —confesó—. ¡De verdad, no me lo esperaba!

—Mmm… Entiendo —No pudo disimular la felicidad que se manifestó en su rostro—. ¿Encontraste tu preciado libro? —Se acercó un poco más a ella y reposo su mejilla contra la palma de su mano.

—¡No lo encontré! —se aterró Umi—. ¡Kotori, tu trabajas aquí deberías saber si todavía hay stock! Espera… No me digas que eso también fue una mentira…

Kotori sonrió.

Levantó su mano buscando entre las estanterías y alzó un poco la mirada hasta que lo encontró.

Lo bajo de ahí y lo tuvo sostuvo entre sus manos, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Observo la portada por unos segundos y luego la parte trasera. Todo en orden.

—Toma. Te guarde una copia. En la mañana se habían llevado las últimas ediciones.

Umi lo recibió. Era un libro muy grueso para ser una edición de bolsillo. Quería leerlo, ojear unas cuantas páginas, pero no podía por el envoltorio de plástico.

—Gracias… —no dejaba de sonreír—. Espero que no me lo hayas recomendado solo porque tu trabajo es vender.

—Pero que cosas dices Umi-chan… Es decir, si te lo enseñe no fue con esa intención.

—Jajaja… no te enojes, solo bromeo.

—Lo sé jajaja…

—¿No te van a decir algo por estar hablando conmigo? —preguntó—. Se supone que estás trabajando.

—No te preocupes, no hay mucha gente a esta hora como ves —señaló a su alrededor—. A excepción de los amigos de Ayumu-chan.

—¿La chica de la caja registradora?

—Sí —confirmó—. Sus amigos suelen venir una o dos veces a la semana para molestarla.

—Que divertido debe ser visitar a tu amigo en su trabajo para molestarlo.

—Supongo… Podrías intentarlo tú también. De ahí me dices que tanto te diviertes.

—¿Venir a molestarte al trabajo? Bueno, eso no suena tan mal.

—Además, sé que te gusta mucho este lugar. De seguro te morías de ganas por volver.

—Claro que no…

Kotori se lo quedó mirando. Sabía que mentía. Era obvio. Sonoda Umi era fácil de leer al igual que un libro. Otra cosa más que se le hacía adorable acerca de ella.

—¡Oh por favor, Kotori! ¡Deja de molestarme! —tenía las mejillas muy rosadas—. Bien, ya veré qué día vengo a verte —se levantó.

—Está bien —canturreo—, te pasaré por _Line_ mi horario de trabajo.

Umi le tendió la mano. Kotori la agarró y se levantó con su ayuda.

—Bueno, iré a pagar esto —enseño el libro—. No esperaba encontrarte y quedarme tanto tiempo jajaja.

—¿Lo siento? —Era su culpa, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse contenta—. Está bien, no hay problema. Ven, te ayudare a pagar eso. Ayumu-chan debe estar ocupada hablando con sus amigos.

Ambas se dirigieron al mostrador de la caja registradora. En efecto, Ayumu, la chica de cabello cobrizo y corto, estaba hablando muy a gusta con sus amigos que habían venido a verla. No lucía con muchos ánimos de registrar y cobrar la compra de un cliente.

Kotori tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo por su compañera. También era su trabajo, pero le molestaba un poco que no se lo tomara en serio, en especial con sus amistades alrededor.

Umi le agradeció mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

—Supongo que te veré en la universidad —comentó Umi.

—En la clase de Inglés. No te olvides —le guiño el ojo y abrió la puerta por ella. Otra vez, la chica de cabellos azules abandonaba el lugar como hace exactamente dos días. La imagen de Umi subiéndose a aquel carro blanco aterrizó en su cabeza, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer. Aquello le inquietaba un poco.

—¡Umi-chan! —le llamó y ella volteó en medio de su recorrido por la vereda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Eh… —las palabras no salían, fue como si estuviera atascadas en su garganta. En un frasco de cristal varado y alejado de los confines de su corazón, que no podía ni debía abrirse—. No es nada… Olvídalo —Sí, en realidad no era nada—. Nos vemos en clase —Se despidió moviendo la mano y su amiga hizo lo mismo. Luego, la perdió de vista.

Tomándose del brazo, suspiró.

"_Sí, no era nada"_ confirmó.

Entro de nuevo a la tienda y Ayumu seguía sentada detrás de la caja registradora, con sus amigos alrededor de ella como si fueran sus clientes y como si ella de verdad estuviera trabajando. Cuando se dio cuenta que Kotori había vuelto, le agradeció y le dijo:

—Te debo una.

—Me debes varias, en realidad —le recordó—. Para la próxima sería mejor que buscaras un trabajo en el cual te pagaran por no trabajar —bromeó, era la clase de bromas que se permitían entre ellas. Se acercó al grupo y reposó sus brazos sobre el mostrador.

—¡Eso fue muy cruel, Minami-chan! —dijo riéndose uno de los amigos de Ayumu, se encontraba al costado de Kotori—. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto más tengo que rogarte para que tengas una cita conmigo?

—¿No te rechace ya como... veinte veces? —intentó recordar—. Eso nunca va a suceder —le contestó con tranquilidad—. No tengo interés en hombres. La única forma en que consideraría salir contigo sería que te convirtieras en mujer.

La amabilidad ya no funcionaba con ese muchacho. Había pasado tanto tiempo que al final se acostumbró a rechazarlo de esa manera, pues los afables rechazos de Kotori le entraba por una oreja y le salían por la otra.

—Kotori-chan no le des falsas esperanzas a este enfermo —le aconsejó Ayumu—. No sabe darse por vencido, aun cuando sus posibilidades son igual a cero.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Kotori—. Pero, pensándolo bien, ni aunque fueras mujer saldría contigo.

"¡Uhhhhh…!" pronunciaron los demás a su alrededor. El muchacho había sido humillado, pero no pareció que su determinación hubiera disminuido.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema por el bien de la autoestima de Satoru —comentó Ayumu y todos se rieron. Después de eso, la chica de la caja registradora pareció pensativa por unos instantes—. Esa peliazul con la que estabas… ¿Es tu nueva novia?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. No supo cómo abordarla por un momento.

—¿Umi-chan? Mmm… No, ella solo es una amiga.

"_Por ahora…"_ pensó.

Su compañera de trabajo no lucía del todo convencida.

—Sí, claro… Bueno, cuando la traigas por acá, por favor no se besen detrás de las estanterías. Hacen mucho ruido.

—Ajá… No nos estábamos besando —todas las miradas se concentraron en ella. Ninguna le creía. Sonrisas burlonas. Inclusive, el chico que siempre intentaba ligar con ella no le creía—. ¡Ahg! Como sea… No lo entenderían.

…

Al fin, había terminado su trabajo en el Dream state. Esta vez, le tocaba a Ayumu cerrar el local, por lo cual Kotori pudo salir más temprano el día de hoy.

El lugar donde vivía Kotori eran unos dormitorios situados a la espalda de la universidad. Lugar accesible y cercano para llegar rápido y sin complicaciones a sus clases. Al costado había un parque muy bonito con pequeños lagos y un campo de baseball. Ocasionalmente vagaba por ahí cuando no tenía mucho que hacer, quería paz y tranquilidad o necesitaba un poco de inspiración.

Ingreso al edificio y subió las escaleras al tercer piso. No tuvo suficiente pereza como para usar el ascensor.

Ella no era la única universitaria que vivía ahí, la gran mayoría de los departamentos alrededor eran ocupados por otros estudiantes. Por ejemplo, Honoka vivía al costado. Tener a su mejor amiga viviendo al costado tenía su lado positivo y negativo. Por ejemplo, algo negativo era encontrar la puerta de su departamento abierta, con el ligero susto que le hubieran robado o que alguien desconocido haya irrumpido en su casa, pero luego entraba y encontraba a Honoka en su habitación, echada en su cama, viendo televisión y comiendo palomitas, y se le pasaba.

A veces dudaba si fue una buena decisión confiarle una copia de la llave de su casa a Honoka.

—Sabes, Honoka-chan, si vas a entrar cuando quieras, podrías al menos cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Alguien podría entrar a la casa.

—Bienvenida —saludó al notar su presencia. No apartaba la mirada del televisor—. Mucho te preocupas por eso, Kotori-chan. Nadie roba por aquí.

—Ajá... ¿Y ahora porque estás aquí? —preguntó Kotori al ritmo que de dejaba su bolso en el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla.

—Nada en realidad —respondió sin despegar la mirada del televisor—. Solo que ya empezó Game of thrones y tú eres la única que conozco que tiene HBO.

—Pensé que continuarías viéndolo por internet.

—Sí, pero… me cortaron el internet. Debí contratar la misma compañía que tú.

—Te lo advertí.

Ambas observaban la televisión. En ese momento pasaban la escena de la ejecución de Lord Eddard Stark. Parado frente a la multitud, Ned confiesa, no teniendo más opción que mentir, haber traicionado al rey Robert y a su familia, y proclama a Jorffrey el verdadero rey. Sus dos hijas lo observan, una entre la multitud y otra al costado del sádico y supuesto rey, Joffrey Baratheon. Joffrey habla, la multitud calla, y por ese instante, pareció que iba a perdonarle la vida.

—No hay forma de que Ned muera —comentó Honoka al borde de la cama.

—Sí, bueno, ya veremos.

Joffrey continuó su discurso:_ Mi madre quiero que Lord Eddard se una a la Guardia de la Noche. Despojado de todo título y poder, servirá al reino desde el exilio. Y mi Lady Samsa, ha pedido clemencia para su padre... Pero tienen el corazón suave de una mujer._ _Mientras yo sea rey, la traición no dejará de ser castigada. ¡Ser Ilyn, tráigame su cabeza!_

La multitud grita en concordancia a la orden de su rey.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser…! —chilló Honoka.

La madre de Joffrey y su prometida, Samsa Stark, intentaron detenerlo; pero ya nadie podía.

El verdugo se acerca a Ned, su hija Samsa llora al no poder hacer nada, pues es retenida. Ned sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer y acepta su destino. Ser Ilyn se encuentra detrás de él, grande e inamovible como una sombra, y sostiene a _Hielo_ entre sus manos, la espada de Ned. En un rápido movimiento, le corta la cabeza.

—¡Noooooooooooo! ¡No es posible! —lágrimas salían de los ojos de Honoka—. ¡Ned es el protagonista!

Salió una pantalla negra con los créditos. El capítulo había terminado.

Kotori se acercó a ella y le abrazo.

—Shhh… Está bien. Yo también pase por lo mismo.

—¡Pero que va a pasar con Arya y Samsa! ¡Sus hijas están con los Lannister!

—Les queda un largo camino por recorrer hacia su venganza…

Kotori le había enseñado la serie a Honoka hace unas semanas, tal y como lo hizo su amiga Nozomi con ella. Ahora, Kotori se encontraba del otro lado, consolando a Honoka. En su momento, había sido Nozomi quien había consolado a Kotori en esa misma escena.

—Cuando juegas al juego de tronos o ganas o mueres… —citó Kotori una frase de ese mismo capítulo—. Y Ned era demasiado honorable como para poder ganarlo… ¿Quieres que te traiga pañuelos y un poco de agua?

—Sí, por favor…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Honoka pudo tranquilizarse. Después de aquello, conversaron un poco más sobre la serie mientras la amante del pan continuaba viendo la televisión, quería aprovechar el HBO y se habían puesto de acuerdo para cenar juntas. Ese era un punto a favor del que su mejor amiga viva al costado, podían planear cosas al instante y de improvisto. Por su parte, Kotori volvió al escritorio. Busco entre los cajones su cuaderno de bocetos, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

—Honoka-chan, ¿Has visto mi sketchbook? —le preguntó—. Es uno con portada de Alpacas. Juraría que lo había dejado por acá…

La idea de perderlo le preocupaba bastante. Su trabajo estaba ahí, y otra cosa…

—Te refieres a… ¡este cuaderno de bocetos! —levantó su mano izquierda—. Fue lo primero que vi cuando llegué.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de Kotori.

—Menos mal…

—Me gusta mucho este último dibujo —comentó Honoka—. Este que por alguna razón… se parece mucho a una compañera de cabello azulado de nuestra clase de inglés… —levantó el dibujo para que pudiera velo.

En el bosquejo aparecía Umi, estaba mirando al cielo y sosteniendo una flor de azul en su pecho. Además, usaba un vestido de color azul, al igual que su cabello. También, pétalos azules flotaban alrededor de ella.

—Me pregunto por qué será…

Kotori debía admitirlo, tenía una debilidad por las chicas lindas. Y Umi era demasiado linda.

—Creí haberte dicho que debías de desistir con esa chica.

—Eso hiciste, también aceptaste que no podías detenerme.

—¿Eso dije? —Kotori asintió—. ¡Oh, es verdad…!

—Sep.

—Bueno, has lo que quieras —le pasó su cuaderno a Kotori y procedió a tirarse en su cama—. Yo te lo advertí. Ya quiero ver como vuelves hacia mi toda avergonzada.

—No creo que eso suceda jajaja…

—Ya veremos... Cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

La chica de cabello grisáceo sonrió.

—Me encontré con Umi-chan en el trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿También?! ¡Espera, ese no es el punto! Te dije que cambiemos de tema…

—Pero preguntaste por el trabajo y no pasó mucho. De hecho, eso fue lo más relevante.

—No entiendo como tienes tanta suerte… —No tenía lógica. Luego, recordó—. ¿Ya te dije que Maki-chan volvió echa toda una fiera a la universidad después de su salida contigo y Sonoda?

—¿Te encontraste con ella?

—Con Nico-chan, en realidad. Ya sabes, Maki-chan siempre está pegada a ella como una sanguijuela. No dejaba de parlotear de como manipulaste a su querida e inocente amiga.

—¿En serio dijo eso? Bueno, es Maki-chan. No me sorprende.

—Creo que esta vez se pasó un poco con sus palabras…

—Me parece normal. Es decir, ella y Umi-chan, al parecer, son muy cercanas. Así que, creo que es una reacción razonable.

—¿Te contó eso?

—Sí, me lo dijo Umi-chan.

—Ohh… —Honoka estaba sorprendida y, a la vez, esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Podrá ser que vas muy en serio con Sonoda…? ¿Finalmente esta es la vencida?

—Jaja… Yo no lo llamaría así… Nada bueno pasa cuando me lo tomo en serio —murmuró—. Solo…, ya veremos que sucede.

Después de eso, ambas se fueron a la cocina a hacer la cena. Honoka era muy habilidosa en aquel lugar. Se desenvolvía como pez en el agua. Sabía muy bien cuál era el momento perfecto para dejar de hervir las verduras, sus cortes eran precisos y que clase de especias poner. Se la daba bien. Quizá por eso eligió estudiar gastronomía (también porque le gustaba comer). Además, era la tercera mejor de su promoción.

—¿Te molesta si me siento con Umi-chan en la siguiente clase de inglés? —le preguntó mientras cenaban.

—¿Ahora te vas a sentar con ella?

—Obvio. También puedes sentarnos con nosotras al frente, si es que quieres.

—No gracias. No quiero a esa momia que tenemos de profesora este respirándome directo a la cara. Aunque… Ahora que lo dices… si te sientas al frente, significa que ella te va a prestar mayor atención a ti. Ya que, de seguro, no querrá que molestes a su estudiante predilecta, alias Sonoda Umi. Lo cual también significa que yo podré dormir libremente porque ella estará ocupada vigilándote. ¡Genial!

Eso pareció resolverlo todo, Kotori no creyó que pudiera ser tan sencillo. Agradecía que su mejor amiga fuera así de complaciente y no resentida.

—Por cierto, nuestra mejor amiga, la loca de Nozomi-chan, ya está organizando su siguiente gran fiesta —comentó Honoka.

—¿Pero no hizo ya una por el fin de las vacaciones?

—Sí, ella quería que esta nueva sea por el inicio de clases… Por suerte, después de una larga conversación que yo y Nico-chan tuvimos con ella, logramos convencerla de que la hiciera por el cumpleaños de Maki-chan.

—Vaya… Me asombra mucho que la hayan hecho cambiar de opinión —admitió—. Pero, ¿El cumpleaños de Maki-chan no es como en un mes?

—Sí. Fue un alivio. Así tendremos un descanso… Dos fiestas en casi una semana iban a ser algo muy excesivo —mencionó Honoka—. ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Casi lo olvido! En esta fiesta, Nozomi-chan planea presentarnos a su nueva novia.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué?! —golpeó con sus manos la mesa, los vasos de agua temblaron—¡¿Empezó a salir con alguien y no nos lo dijo?!

—Sí, lo sé... Esta vez, se lo tuvo muy bien guardado. Bueno, supongo que es normal pues la conoció en su universidad.

—Entiendo… Pero esa no es excusa...

—Dice que esta es la indicada…

—¿En serio? No dice eso tan a menudo…

—¡Lo sé! ¿Quieres ver una foto de ella? Me mandó una esta mañana —Honoka agarró su celular y empezó a buscarla—. Se ven bien juntas.

—Aun no digas eso —Kotori se puso más seria y frunció el ceño—. No podemos aceptarla hasta conocerla.

—¡Oh es verdad! —Honoka hizo lo mismo—. Aquí está. Toma —le pasó su celular a Kotori.

En ese instante, Kotori soltó un grito ahogado con casi la misma intensidad de como si hubiera presenciado un asesinato. Palideció mientras se tapaba la boca del asombro. Sus ojos no lo creían. Estaba anonadada y su mente se vació por ese instante. Solo hubo confusión.

La chica de la imagen, la que ahora salía con su mejor amiga, Nozomi, era la misma que había discutido hace unos días con Umi después de que se despidieron en el Dream state.

Era la rubia de ojos azules en el carruaje blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: The killers - Somebody Told Me**

.

_**NA: **_

_***Cara de pikachu impactado***_

_**La revelación de al final no es la gran cosa por la naturaleza de los ships de love live, pero ya verán, al final nos reiremos juntos. **_

_**Sé que la última temporada de GoT fue una completa kk, pero no pueden negar que las primeras cuatro temporadas son unas joyitas uwur**_

_**Ya todos conocemos a Ayumu, nuestra amiga de la infancia en el sifas. Debo decir, que solo la puse por qué no queria crear un oc para la chica de la caja. Recordé a las chicas de Nijigasaki y la puse a ella. El capítulo lo escribí justo cuando salio el juego en ingles (Porque no sé leer taka taka y me espere) así que todavía no conocía su personalidad, sorry for that.**_

_**Bueno, también debo decir que me comprometí en subir 10 capítulos de Rock bottom como meta del año. No sé si lo lograré, pero lo intentaré. De momento, estoy escribiendo mucho por esta situación que estamos viviendo.**_

_**Bueno, no tengo más que decir. Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí. Creo que el siguiente capítulo no debería tardar mucho. Saludos nwn**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Falling**

Prestar atención a la clase de la profesora Takami era el aburrimiento encarnado. No es que sus lecciones fueran muy complicadas de entender, de hecho, eran sencillas. Pero el problema era que la profesora volvía la educación en algo tan insufrible como un calvario. Carecía de encanto y la capacidad de llamar el interés de los alumnos. La gran mayoría, después del primer mes de clases, prestaron mayor atención e interés a sus celulares. A excepción de Umi. Ella se encontraba sentada al costado de Kotori, en la primera fila. Apuntando todo lo que podía en su libreta y sin quitar la vista de la pizarra. Su determinación por retener y escribir todo lo posible era de admirar, aun así, la soporífera explicación de Takami la hacía vacilar de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué prestas tanta atención a la clase, Umi-chan? —Le había preguntado Kotori en medio de uno de los almuerzos que tuvieron—. Los temas no son tan difíciles y tú nivel de inglés no es para nada malo…

—¿Qué por qué? Mmm… Pues tienes razón, no es tan difícil… Pero, no sé, me gusta el idioma —le contestó—. Quiero comprenderlo, todo lo que pueda.

Le resultaba un poco extraño. La mayoría de la gente no solía decir eso.

—¿Quieres viajar a algún país? —preguntó intentando buscar alguna otra razón.

—Nunca me lo había planteado… Pero, ¿Por qué no? Sería bonito. Quizá Estados Unidos.

Recordó aquella conversación que tuvieron mientras aprovechaba para dibujar un pequeño avión en su sketch que tenía debajo de su cuaderno. Finalmente le había mostrado sus dibujos a Umi. Todos menos el boceto de la misma Sonoda, pues lo había entregado para su trabajo de diseño y todavía le resultaba algo embarazoso.

La mayoría de los dibujos de Kotori eran bocetos de ropa o personas. Umi le alagó, le dijo que eran muy hermosos, que tenía mucho talento y se evidenciaba la pasión que tenía por dibujar. Kotori término sonrojándose mucho ese día. Aún se avergonzaba cuando las personas le halagaban por sus dibujos, en especial cuando lo hacía una chica tan linda como Umi. De hecho, el dibujo de la peliazul, la hizo ganadora de la nota más alta, hasta ahora, de su clase de diseño.

En algún momento se lo contaría, pero no ahora. No quería molestarla pues se estaba esforzando en entender la clase.

La Minami observó su alrededor, buscaba algo con que distraerse porque no quería quedarse dormida y que Takami le regañara por echarse una siesta en medio de su clase. El efecto somnífero de la lección empezaba a hacer efecto en ella.

Volteó hacia atrás y miró a su amiga Honoka, estaba echada sobre su carpeta en la esquina izquierda de la última fila, durmiendo mientras se le escapaba un poquito de saliva.

No bromeaba con lo de dormir en clase. Kotori se preguntaba qué estaba soñando, pues Honoka tenía una sonrisa muy tonta dibujada en toda la cara. De seguro, soñaba con su novia Tsubasa o quizá con que podía comer todo el pan del mundo sin engordar, o quizá los dos…

—Minami-san —le llamó la profesora y cuando Kotori miró al frente, se topó con la cara de la bruja de su profesora, muy cerca de ella, exhalaba humo de sus fosas nasales con la misma intensidad con la cual lo haría un toro—. Mirada al frente. Preste atención a la clase.

Kotori retrocedió un poco y se limitó a responder:

—Sí, lo siento…

La profesora volvió al pizarrón y continúo escribiendo mientras reanudaba su monólogo. Kotori giró su cabeza a la derecha, Umi le miraba con una tenue y comprensiva sonrisa. La chica de cabello grisáceo encogió los hombros y le sonrió de vuelta. Umi sabía que a la señorita Takami no le agradaba Kotori, todos lo sabían. Era cierto que el primer día hubo ciertos roces entre ellas, pero Kotori ya no actuaba igual que en la primera semana de clases. Desde que se sienta junto a ella, intenta poner más atención a la clase y ya no contraria tanto a la profesora. Tampoco habla mucho con la Kousaka por obvias razones. Aun así, la maestra mostraba cierta afición por llamar la atención a su estudiante menos predilecta. A Umi, le parecía algo injusto. Pero no podía hacer nada… Takami era la figura de autoridad.

Después de hora y media de clase, al fin había llegado el momento del receso. Algunos salieron del salón de clases a tomar aire y otros aprovecharon para conversar o comer.

—Kotori ¿Me acompañas a comprar? —preguntó Umi.

—Claro, vamos.

Ambas se levantaron y procedieron a abandonar el aula de clases.

Lo último que vio Kotori cuando salió del lugar fue a su amiga Honoka. Seguía durmiendo muy plácidamente como oso en hibernación. No era la única que dormía, otras tres personas también lo hacían.

Aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Honoka después de que ella le mostró aquella foto de Nozomi junto a su novia. Kotori le explicó que ya la había visto antes. Para ser exactos, discutiendo con su amor platónico en un auto de color blanco o como a ella le gustaba decirle: Un carruaje blanco.

—_Kotori-chan, ¿Estás segura de que es ella?_

—_Te lo juro por mi vida. ¡Es ella! ¡Luce exactamente igual! ¡Es rubia de ojos azules y con facciones extranjeras!_

—_Bueno… Aunque se conozcan, no creo que signifique mucho. Ya sabes, quizá son amigas y discutieron. Recuerda que ella no tiene muchos amigos en la universidad. Tal vez, la novia de Nozomi-chan le vendió algo a Sonoda y ella no le ha pagado. O quizá son compañeras de clase y discuten porque a la otra le falta hacer una parte de su trabajo. Yo siempre termino en riñas cuando tengo que hacer trabajos en grupo._

—_Recuerda que Nozomi-chan dijo que conoció a esta chica en su universidad —mencionó Kotori—. Y eso último no lo creo… Umi-chan es una persona muy responsable._

—_Bueno, yo siempre voy a la universidad de Tsu-chan, UTX, es decir, la universidad donde también estudia Nozomi-chan, como si fuera mi casa. ¿Quién dice que esta chica no podría hacerlo también?_

—_Es un buen punto, pero…_

—_Es cierto que Sonoda es una chica buena y muy responsable. Así que quizá la rubia, tal vez, es la que no a echo su parte del trabajo y le está reclamando a Sonoda que porque no la puso en el trabajo final._

—… _No puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica… ¡Espera! Y si…_

—_¡Y mi argumento final! —Honoka le cortó—, el cual hará que te tranquilices y quizá te desanimes... ¡Ya te dije que ella es hetero! De hecho, ella salió con un chico en la secundaria._

—…

—_Así que supéralo, no debes preocuparte._

Eso le había dicho Honoka, pero aún no lo creía. O no lo quería creer.

¡Ya! Digamos que lo último que había dicho era cierto. Pero, ¿A quién le importa? Hay personas gays que empiezan saliendo con personas del género opuesto, ya sea por presión, la única vez que van experimentar ese tipo de relación u otros factores. Ese no era el caso de Kotori, ella siempre supo lo que le gustaba y quería desde un comienzo. Pero, quizá, Umi era así.

A Kotori le parecía que sus intenciones se notaban bastante. Sabía que la peliazul no era una tonta. Quizá si una densa, pero no podía ser taaaan densa. Además, era muy probable que Maki ya le hubiera contando a la estudiante de literatura las verdaderas intenciones de la Minami. Y, aun así, Umi no se había alejado, pero tampoco había mencionado nada del tema. Debía de ser por algo…

En el transcurso de la siguiente hora, Kotori le hizo una serie de preguntas que podrían parecer un poco directas o indirectas, dependiendo del punto de vista de cualquiera de las dos…

Mientras volvían de comprar.

—¿Sabes Umi-chan? Estoy pensando en teñirme el cabello de rubio.

—¿Qué? Nonono… ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sí estás bien con tu color natural!

Antes del examen.

—Me gustaría ser más alta…

—Tu altura está bien, Kotori. Así puedo verte a la cara y no tengo que mirar para arriba.

Saliendo de clases.

—Me gustaría que mis ojos fueran azules.

—Pero si tus ojos son muy hermosos. Son del color de la miel y el ámbar. Brillantes y llenos de vida.

En medio del almuerzo.

—Me gustaría haber nacido en otro país que no sea Japón… Específicamente un país que tiene parte de Asia y Europa, además que este arriba de China…

—Kotori, así no nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Mmm… Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Eso hubiera sido muy malo…

Terminaron de almorzar y ambas se dirigieron hacia el pabellón en el cual usualmente se separaban, pues sus clases estaban en direcciones opuestas. Ese día Honoka no las acompaño porque dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unos trámites en las oficinas de Atención al estudiante.

—Oye, Kotori —Umi le llamó, le tomó de los hombros y empezó a sacudirle—. No sé qué clase de bajón de autoestima tuviste hoy, pero anímate. No me gusta escucharte decir eso. Estas bien tal y como eres.

—Lo siento —no pensó que la peliazul se lo tomaría de esa forma—, no era mi intención hacerte preocupar.

—Está bien, no hay problema —sonrió—. Hablamos más tarde. ¿Sí?

Ella asintió. Sus manos dejaron de agarrar sus hombros. Kotori observaba la espalda de Umi, su cabello azul caía como una cascada en su mochila marrón. Ella se distanciaba y por momentos volteaba a despedirse moviendo la mano de lado a lado. Kotori hizo lo mismo.

Mientras caminaba a su clase, Kotori decidió meditar un poco. Al final, todas las respuestas que le dio Umi se alejaban de aquella chica de cabello rubio. Significaba que: O ya no tenían ninguna relación o nunca lo tuvieron.

Sacudió con sus manos su cabeza, despeinando todo su cabello en el proceso. Era tan confuso y frustrante. Deseaba preguntarle directamente a la peliazul, pero sería muy extraño. Además, el hecho de que esa rubia este saliendo con su mejor amiga, Nozomi, y que fuera muy probable que la esté engañando, le hacía hervir la sangre. "¿Así se siente Maki-chan cuando intenta alejar a Umi-chan de mí y no puede?" se preguntaba. Obvio sí. La única diferencia era que Kotori nunca engañaría a su pareja. Era cierto que Kotori podía salir con una ridícula cantidad de chicas en dos meses. Pero Minami Kotori no era una infiel. También, sería muy raro comentar acerca de ese tema a Nozomi.

"_Oye, Nozomi-chan, creo que la chica con la que recién estas empezando a salir, y la cual nunca antes había visto en mi vida o intercambiado una palabra, te está engañando con la chica que me gusta"._

No, no podía decirle eso, en absoluto.

Dejó de caminar. Tomó un buen bocado de aire y suspiró. Cuando miró al frente, vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas de los salones de clase. Necesitaba ir al baño. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre de cuando se lo había revuelto hace unos segundos.

"_Debo olvidar este asunto de la rubia. Al menos, hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarla" _reflexiono.

Ingreso al baño y se dirigió al espejo que estaba en frente de los lavaderos. Sacó un peine de su mochila y empezó a arreglarse el cabello.

Le gustaba lo que había pensado hace unos momentos, fue algo muy sensato de su parte. Al igual que su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no veía a la muchacha inmadura e inexperta de 15 años, la que no tenía control alguno de su vida y que solía usar una coleta al costado de su cabello. No, ya no. Solo estaba la Minami Kotori de 19 años, madura, con amigas y que toma sus propias decisiones. Sin mencionar que en unos meses llegaría a los 20. Le asustaba un poco, pero sabía que iba a estar bien. Después de todo, ya no había problemas. Ni paternales, ni románticos.

—Todo está bien —murmuró.

Guardo sus cosas y estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de su celular. Revisó su celular y era una llamada de Nozomi. Eso no lo esperaba, en especial en ese momento y con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Recordaba que Nozomi era muy buena en la adivinación. La gran mayoría de las veces acertaba. Quizá esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Primero observó la hora. Aún quedaban 6 minutos para que su clase empezará. Decidió contestarle. Dejó su mochila a un costado en el suelo y recostó su espalda contra la pared que había al costado de los lavaderos. Presionó "contestar" y colocó el celular en su oído. Decidió esperar a que su amiga hablara primero.

—¿Kotori-chan? —preguntó la voz al otro lado del celular con un peculiar acento.

Ella no contestó.

—Kotori-chan, sé que estás ahí. ¿Aun sigues molesta? ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que pedirte que me perdones?

—Ya te dije que no estoy molesta —decidió romper su silencio—. Solo, no sé…, me fastidia el hecho de que te lo hayas mantenido guardado por tanto tiempo… Es decir, somos mejores amigas…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que cuando la conocí no pensé que pudiera suceder algo y por eso no les conté nada respecto a ella —confesó Nozomi—, pero luego antes de que me diera cuenta, ¡Me había enamorado de ella y empezamos a salir!

—Ya, pero…

—¡Ella es muy tierna y dulce! Cuando la conozcan estoy segura de que les va a encantar.

"_Si ella resulta ser una infiel, no me va a encantar para nada"_ pensó Kotori.

—¡Ya sé! Reunámonos hoy en tu departamento, a las 8:00 —propuso Nozomi—. ¡Les contaré todo acerca de ella y como nos conocimos!

—¿Porque tiene que ser en el mío? —se río Kotori.

—Para que tú y Honoka-chan no tengan que caminar tanto hasta el mío.

—Eso no suena mal. Pero, no creo que pueda. Hoy tengo que trabajar en el Dream…

—Dile a Ayumu-chan que te cubra por hoy. Ella te debe muchos favores y tu rara vez faltas a trabajar.

—No lo sé… Faltar al trabajo…

—¡Por favor! Además, hace un buen tiempo que no nos reunimos.

—Nos vimos a comienzos del mes.

—¡Eso ya es mucho tiempo! ¡Por favor, Kotori-chan! Llevaré pizza. ¡No! ¡Aún mejor! ¡Llevaré ese pastel de queso de la pastelería que tanto te gusta para que dejes de estar molesta!

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy molesta! —Kotori soltó un suspiró—. Bueno, si lo pones así… Supongo que no puedo negarme ante un pastel de queso. Le preguntaré a Ayumu-chan si me puede cubrir hoy.

—¡Genial! Le avisare a Honoka-chan.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto, tú también tienes que contarme acerca de esa chica que te gusta.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —la respuesta estaba clara, fue su adivinación.

—Me lo contó Honoka-chan —canturreó. Por su puesto, esa era una opción más razonable.

—Primero cuéntanos acerca de tu novia y después ya veré que te digo.

—¡Kotori-chan no seas así!

—Nos vemos en la noche, Nozomi-chan —se despidió luego de reírse.

Terminó la llamada. Recogió su mochila y se dirigió a su clase.

No sabía qué esperar de esa imprevista reunión.

…

Al principio, cuando Kotori le llamó a Ayumu pidiéndole que le cubriera en el trabajo por el día de hoy, la chica de cabello cobrizo se negó rotundamente. Luego Kotori le recordó la multitud de veces en que le había ayudado cuando uno de sus tontos amigos rompía algo en la librería y tenían que repararlo entre las dos. Eso basto para que accediera a cubrir su turno sin más protestas.

Eran cerca de las siete cuando Kotori volvió a su vacío departamento.

Decidió limpiar y ordenar un poco para cuando sus amigas llegaran. Primero, barrió el suelo; luego ordenó todas las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, limpio y secó todos los platos que estaban sucios y finalmente, lavo la ropa. Aunque sabía que era muy probable que las cosas se desordenaran después, no le gustaba mostrar una imagen sucia de su hogar.

Cuando terminó de preparar su casa para recibir a sus visitas, decidió salir para comprar un poco de comida y snacks mientras sacaba a pasear al perro de la vecina. Normalmente no lo sacaría a pasear hoy, pues tendría trabajo. Pero decidió hacerlo por costumbre. De igual forma, la señora Sakuraochi le pagaba por semana. Ya le había informado al llegar que si podía pasearlo.

Estaba poniéndose sus zapatillas en la entrada, lista para salir, cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era Umi.

"Kotori, ¿de casualidad sabes donde esta Kousaka-sempai? No responde los mensajes que le mandó" había escrito.

Se había puesto solo la primera zapatilla. La otra tendría que esperar hasta que terminara su 'conversación' con la peliazul.

"Bueno, ahora debe estar con su novia, Tsubasa-chan. Me dijo que iba a ir con ella al cine saliendo de la universidad. ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Me han avisado que olvidó su cuaderno de inglés. Esperaba poder entregárselo"

"Eso parece algo típico de Honoka-chan. Suele ser algo despistada"

"Parece que no ha cambiado mucho desde la secundaria"

"Jajaja" "No seas así. Si se volvieran más cercanas quizá pensarías lo contrario"

"La verdad no me lo imagino. Siempre tuve ese tipo de relación con ella"

"Mmm… Ya verás, las haré cambiar a los dos. Se volverán buenas amigas"

"Jajaja" "Ya veremos"

"¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a entregárselo?"

"Supongo que lo haré mañana" "No quiero que se quede sin estudiar. El viernes tenemos examen"

"Sí, lo sé" "Pero conociendo a Honoka-chan, ella necesita mucha preparación para aprobar. Mientras más mejor"

"Entonces trataré dárselo hoy. Supongo que tendrá que venir a la universidad"

"Tengo una idea" "Honoka-chan vendrá como en una hora a mi casa. Mejor dámelo y yo se lo entregó. De paso le hago estudiar un poco" "Mi casa queda cerca de la universidad ¿Conoces el parque que está detrás de Otonoki? En ese vecindario vivo yo"

"¿En serio? Sí, sí lo conozco. En un rato terminó mi clase. Pásame la dirección y estaré yendo apenas acabe"

"Bien n.n"

Le pasó la dirección y Umi le dijo que le mandaría un mensaje cuando esté cerca.

La estudiante de diseño se encontraba satisfecha. Había surgido otra ocasión para encontrarse a la Sonoda fuera de clases. Antes de irse, volvió a su habitación y sacó un bolso, lo iba a necesitar. Luego, salió.

Se le veía muy contenta mientras bajaba las escaleras, todas las personas que la veían por los pasillos se le quedaban mirando. Alguno que otro se le acercaba a invitarla a salir o comer algo, pero ella les rechazaba con gentileza diciendo que ya tenía planes.

Llegó al primer piso y toco el timbre de la señora Sakurauchi.

Tras unos segundos la puerta fue abierta por una señora de cabello rojizo oscuro que lucía en sus treintas.

—¡Kotori-chan llegaste! Justo a tiempo como siempre —saludó la dueña del hogar mientras corroboraba la hora mirando su reloj. La señora Sakuraochi apreciaba mucho la puntualidad. Por eso, kotori siempre procuraba llegar a tiempo.

—Buenas noches, señora Sakuraochi —saludó—. Vengo a llevarme al pequeño de Prelude.

—Por supuesto, espera un momento —afirmó y volteó hacia el interior de la casa—. ¡Miyuki! ¡Trae a Prelude y su correa!

Luego de unos segundos, llegó la hija de once años de la señora Sakurauchi cargando al perrito con su correa ya puesta.

—Aquí está má. ¡Hola Kotori-chan!

—¡Hola Miyuki-chan!

—Bien, ahora anda a terminar tu tarea de matemática —mandó la madre—, y luego ayudas a tu hermano con la suya.

La niña asintió y dejó a Prelude en el suelo. El pequeño Pug movía la cola de lado a lado al ver que Kotori había venido a pasearlo, se acercó a ella parándose en dos patas pidiendo unas caricias.

—¡Hola Prelude! ¿Cómo has estado pequeño? —saludó Kotori al cachorro con ese tono de voz gracioso que suelen usar las personas cuando miman a sus mascotas. Al mismo tiempo, se arrodillaba y le acariciaba por debajo del mentón y detrás de la oreja.

Miyuki agarró la correa del perro que estaba en el suelo y se la dio a Kotori, también le entregó unas bolsitas plásticas.

—Ya hizo del dos —dijo la niña—, pero por si acaso.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar —bromeó Kotori.

—Así es —coincidió la madre—. Ten cuidado, escuche que hay personas extrañas rondando por el vecindario. Por suerte, a esta hora hay policías vigilando el parque. Pero será mejor no bajar la guardia.

—No se preocupe, señora. Lo tendré. Muchas gracias.

Kotori tiró suavemente de la correa del perro y se dirigieron al parque.

…

Kotori conoció a la señora Sakuraochi cuando se mudó por primera vez a su departamento. En ese tiempo, ella estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera pasear al perro de la familia. Pues la señora Sakuraochi trabaja desde casa, mayormente tiene que hacer proyectos y enviarlos por correo, además de hacer videollamadas con sus clientes. Tampoco dejaba a sus hijos sacar al perro, porque la última vez que lo hicieron, no supieron lidiar cuando un perro muy grande se abalanzó contra el pequeño Prelude. Por otra parte, el señor Sakuraochi trabaja todo el día como abogado. Kotori no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar el trabajo. Quizá porque siempre le gustaron los animales y no le costaba nada de esfuerzo pasear a un pequeño perro.

Había sido un día bastante caluroso, por lo que, Kotori agradeció poder sentir aquella brisa nocturna que le refrescaba, enfriaba su piel y mecía su ropa con la misma delicadeza que las hojas de los árboles y el césped del parque se balanceaban. De fondo, se escuchaba aquel ruido característico que producían las cigarras. Aquello daba una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad al lugar.

Caminaba por el parque bajo la luz de las farolas que iluminaban el lugar de la oscuridad. También se detenía de vez en cuando para que el pequeño Prelude hiciera sus necesidades básicas. Por suerte, era un perro que se detenía pocas veces y no andaba por ahí como rociador.

Luego de unos siete minutos llegaron al lago que se encontraba en medio del parque. Aquel lago era el hogar de unos cisnes que rara vez se mostraban de noche. Esta noche tampoco pareció ser la excepción. No había ninguno y lo más probable es que estuvieran escondidos debajo del puente que atravesaba el lago.

"_Qué lástima"_ pensó Kotori.

Mientras observaba el lago, Kotori se preguntaba cuando Umi le enviaría un mensaje diciéndole que estaba cerca. Debía admitir que le preocupaba un poco el paradero actual de la Sonoda, recordando lo que le había dicho la señora Sakuraochi.

Agarró su celular y empezó a escribirle, pero se detuvo cuando vio a una chica de cabello azul al otro lado del puente. Estaba segura que era Umi.

Se arrodillo en frente de Prelude, se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza. Luego soltó su correa y agarró con sus dos manos la cabeza del cachorro. Luego con una voz muy seria, le dijo:

—Muy bien pequeño. Como te enseñe. Ve por la chica linda —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y el perro salió corriendo en dirección de la estudiante de literatura mientras ladraba. Kotori le siguió de cerca.

El perro corrió hacia adelante, recorrió todo el puente hasta llegar al otro extremo donde estaba la chica peliazul. Cuando Umi lo vio, se sorprendió un poco. Había escuchado un ladrido y pensó que provenía de un perro mucho más grande que un pequeño Pug. El cachorro había llegado hasta ella y se paró en dos patas pidiendo algo cariño.

—¿Y este perro? —preguntó Umi. Se arrodilló y procedió a satisfacer el deseo de cariño que pedía el Pug.

—¡Umi-chan! —llamó Kotori. Llegaba un poco tarde en comparación al perro—. ¡Veo que encontraste a Prelude!

—¡Kotori! No sabía que tenías un perro…

—Es el perro de la señora Sakuraochi. Ella me paga por sacarlo a pasear.

—Ya veo... Pero, ¿porque estaba sin correa? Kotori… no sabía que podías ser así de irresponsable…

—¡No es lo que piensas Umi-chan! Simplemente se soltó porque jaló muy fuerte —mintió, pero era el tipo de mentiras que accedía a cometer, porque le permitían acercarse más a ella—. Parece que le agradas.

—Es un lindo perro —le acarició la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿Quién es la señora Sakuraochi?

—Es mi vecina. Ella vive en el primer piso de mi edificio.

—Cierto. Por aquí es donde vives...

—Sí, es ese edificio de allá —Kotori señalo a sus espaldas un edificio color gris—. ¿Tú por donde vives, Umi-chan?

—Bueno… —sin darse cuenta, ambas se habían dirigido junto a la baranda del puente. Observaban como el viento creaba ondulaciones en el oscuro lago y el cielo nocturno empezaba a llenarse de nubes—. Es un poco lejos en realidad. Siempre tengo que venir en bus.

—Tiene sentido. No hay ningún dojo por aquí cerca.

—Sí, supongo… —de pronto, el semblante de Umi había ensombrecido.

—Oye Umi-chan —le llamó con energía, como si quisiera transmitírsela de alguna forma—, ¿no tendrás pan por ahí?

—¿Pan? —la pregunta le descoloco por completo, ¿Acaso, Kotori tenía hambre?— Mmm… Déjame revisar mi mochila. No creo porque que yo recuerde me comí el mío en el almuerzo —mencionó mientras buscaba en su mochila—. Más importante, ¿Para qué quieres pan?

—Para dárselo a los cisnes. Verás hay unos cisnes que viven en este lago. En la noche se ocultan debajo del puente, pero tal vez si arrojamos un poco de pan salgan.

—Bueno, no tengo pan. Pero si quieres podemos ir a comprar. ¿Por aquí no hay una tienda?

—Sí, yo sé dónde hay una. De paso también tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas.

—Está bien, vamos. Por cierto, toma —le entregó un cuaderno en manos mientras caminaban.

—¡El cuaderno de Honoka-chan! —Kotori lo observó y guardó en su bolso.

—Sí. Asegúrate de que estudie, por favor.

—Yo sabía que te preocupabas por ella. ¡En realidad, sí podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas!

—No es la gran cosa… Me parece lógico, pues soy la delegada del curso.

—Dilo de esa forma, Umi-chan. Pero yo sé que te preocupas por ella.

—Piensa lo que quieras… —dijo mientras aparecía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

A Kotori le parecía adorable. La molestó aún más hincándole el dedo índice en la mejilla sonrojada.

Al mismo tiempo, una brisa fresca meció el cabello de las dos.

—Hoy ha sido un día bastante caluroso —comentó Kotori—. Se siente bastante bien salir en la noche con este viento.

—Sí, pero también puede ser malo. Procura no quedarte tiempo de más si la temperatura disminuye. Podrías resfriarte.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo Umi-chan. Estás usando ropa de manga larga ahora. ¿No tienes calor?

—No, en realidad.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Siempre usas ropa de manga larga como suéteres o casacas.

—Así me siento más cómoda.

—Sí te sientes bien así no hay nada de malo. Después de todo, cada uno tiene su estilo.

—También es fácil decirlo para ti, Kotori. Tú siempre te vistes bien. Tienes buen gusto para eso.

—Lo que pasa es me gusta mucho combinar la ropa. Aunque creo que lo notaste cuando fuimos al centro comercial. ¡Cielos, me divertí tanto ese día! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez! Ya sabes… buscar ropa tú y yo.

—Sí, fue muy divertido… No estaría mal.

—¡Yay! Es una promesa —levantó su mano mostrándole el dedo meñique.

—Sí, una promesa —Umi la imitó y juntaron sus dedos.

Llegaron a la tienda de conveniencia, el trayecto se había hecho bastante corto. En la entrada Kotori le pidió a Umi que esperara afuera con Prelude ya que no admitían mascotas en la tienda. Ella aceptó. Ya adentro, Kotori aprovecho para comprar unos cuantos snacks, el pan y un six pack de cervezas. Estaba segura que Nozomi se lo iba a pedir de todas maneras, así que decidió adelantarse.

Salió del lugar con una bolsa llena de snacks, dulces y pan en una mano y en la otra las cervezas.

—No había mucha gente adentro.

—Sí, fue muy rápido…

La peliazul levantó una ceja al ver las cervezas, luego devolvió la mirada a Kotori. No sabía que ella era de ese tipo de bebedora.

—Kotori…, ¿Te vas a tomar todo eso?

—¿Qué? ¡Nonononono! Yo-yo no puedo beber tanto… En realidad, me voy a reunir con Honoka-chan y una amiga más en mi departamento. Esperaba que tú también vinieras con nosotras.

—Es un lindo gesto de tu parte, Kotori. Pero, no puedo... Tengo que estudiar unos cuantos temas apenas llegué a mi casa. Además, mi madre está algo molesta conmigo… Así que no puedo llegar tan tarde a la casa.

—Es una lástima… Pero, está bien. Lo entiendo.

—De todas maneras, vamos a alimentar a los cisnes.

Habían llegado al puente. Kotori sacó el pan integral, le dio la mitad a Umi y empezaron a partirlo en pedacitos.

—Kotori ¿Qué pasará si los cisnes no salen?

—Mmm… pues, nada. Al menos les habremos dejado el desayuno, creo… Y tendremos un poco de pan.

Umi observó por unos momentos las migajas de pan en sus manos y las lanzó al lago.

—Es una lástima que no podamos tomar la cerveza —comentó Kotori.

—No se puede tomar en lugares públicos —apuntó Umi.

—Sí. Y no podría dejarte después sabiendo que has bebido —Kotori también lanzó sus migajas de pan—. Umi-chan, de seguro eres de las personas que se embriagan rápido, como con una lata o dos.

—C-Claro que no…

—Solo te estoy molestando.

—Lo sé. Te gusta mucho hacer eso.

—No sé por qué. Es divertido hacerlo contigo —se río—. Por cierto…, este fin de semana mis amigas harán una fiesta. Ya sabes, por lo del cumpleaños de Maki-chan…

—Sí, Maki me comentó que le estaban planeando algo.

—Bueno, aun no tengo todos los detalles, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—Lo siento, Kotori… Me siento mal estando rechazándote dos veces el mismo día, pero la verdad, no me gustan mucho las fiestas. A Maki también se lo comente.

—Está bien, lo entiendo… Solo asegúrate de no rechazarme una tercera vez.

—Creo que eso dependerá del tipo de petición.

—¡Oh! Será una muy buena. Te lo aseguro. Tú solo espera.

—Jajaja… Ya veremos.

—Por cierto —dijo Kotori—, ¿En serio no te gustan las fiestas?

—Sí, en especial cuando hay mucha gente.

—Eres diferente en ese aspecto a mí. A mí me gustan las fiestas, en especial cuando estoy con amigos.

—Sí, pero el que seamos diferentes no es para nada malo.

"_Los opuestos se atraen, ¿no?"_ pensó Kotori, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—¡Mira! —apuntó Kotori con el dedo hacia el lago—. ¡Los cisnes!

Por debajo del puente, empezaron a asomarse unos cuantos cisnes. La mayoría eran de color blanco con plumajes brillantes, flotando con elegancia y tranquilidad mientras se dirigían hacia las migajas de pan.

—Al final si salieron —comentó Umi—. Ya están comiendo el pan.

—¡Son muy bonitos!

Se quedaron observando el lago y los cisnes por unos minutos. Umi intercalaba su mirada entre los cisnes y la luna estática en el cielo, a veces era tapada por las nubes, pero no podían opacar su brillo. Por su parte, cuando Kotori observaba a los cisnes, también miraba de reojo a la peliazul. Podría decirse que ella era su luna, en ese aspecto.

Conversaron un poco más acerca de temas sin demasiada importancia: unos cuantos gustos personales y problemas o disgustos con la universidad. El pequeño Prelude se había quedado echado en el suelo durmiendo. Para el probablemente había pasado mucho tiempo pues "años de perro". Al final, salieron de ahí. Llegaron a la salida del parque y Kotori acompañó a Umi hasta la parada del autobús.

—Ten —dijo Kotori, del six pack sacó una lata de cerveza—. No lo tomes en el camino. Puedes guardarlo en la refrigeradora o lo tomas de frente en tu casa, como quieras.

Umi observó la lata por unos instantes, después, la agarró.

—Gracias —la guardo con mucho cuidado en su mochila.

—¡Nos vemos en la siguiente clase!

—O en nuestra salida al centro comercial —agregó Umi mientras subía al bus. Aquello hizo que Kotori esbozara una sonrisa.

Umi se despidió desde la ventana moviendo la mano. Kotori le imitó. Cuando el vehículo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la Sonoda devolvió la vista al frente y reposó su cabeza contra la superficie de la ventana. Estaba fría. Luego, se quedó observando la luna en el cielo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

La estudiante de diseño la observaba a la distancia.

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me veas como ves a la luna?"_

Aquel pensamiento le dio algo de escalofríos.

¿Estaba apresurándose en llevar las cosas muy lejos? ¿Acaso estaba... enamorándose?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: Trevor Daniel - Falling**

.

**NA:**

_**Tenía pensado que el capítulo terminara de otra forma… También tenía planeado que Nozomi apareciera en este cap, pero conforme escribía me di cuenta de que esto ya estaba quedando demasiado largo. No soy mucho de escribir biblias.**_

_**Bueno, ahora solo falta uno o dos capítulos para acabar el primer arco de la historia.**_

_**No hay mucho más que decir… Gracias por leer el cap, nos vemos en el siguiente **_**n.n/**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. On my mind**

Cuando Kotori volvió a su departamento tras devolver al perro de la familia Sakuraochi, se encontró, otra vez, con la puerta de su casa abierta. Esta vez, ya no tuvo ningún miedo o temor, pues sabía, más bien confiaba, en que había sido su mejor amiga, la de cabello jengibre, la que había olvidado cerrarla.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras veía la entrada a su vivienda. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada después de ingresar y cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas jugando Jenga. Era el turno de Honoka. Ella estaba a punto de sacar una pieza de la torre de madera hasta que su amiga de cabello morado exclamó al verla entrar:

—¡Kotori-chan, llegaste!

La estudiante de gastronomía se asustó frente al repentino grito de la mayor, provocando que moviera mal la pieza y la torre del Jenga se derrumbara. Las piezas cayeron esparcidas alrededor de la mesita de la sala y unas pocas habían terminado en la alfombra color crema.

—¡Nozomi-chan! ¡Esa no cuenta! ¡F-Fue tu culpa! —chilló Honoka.

—Jajajaja, ya no te preocupes. Podemos volver a jugar, ahora que Kotori-chan está aquí —sugirió—. ¡Y trajo comida y cerveza! ¡Me conoces tan bien que ya ni tengo que decírtelo! ¡Como te quiero! —se levantó y fue a abrazar a la peligris.

—¡Nozomi-chan…! ¡N-No puedo respirar…! ¡Se van a caer las cosas!

Toujou Nozomi era de las que abrazan con fuerza a las personas que quieren. Por lo general, terminaba asfixiando a sus dos mejores amigas por su exuberante busto.

—Jejeje… lo siento —se disculpó al ritmo que se separaban, luego, le ayudó a llevar las cervezas. Por su parte, Honoka recogía las piezas y volvía a armar la torre de Jenga—. Siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Por favor! ¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó Kotori—. Nos vimos a comienzos del mes.

—¡Es muchísimo tiempo! ¡Oh…! ¡Como desearía que fuéramos a la misma universidad!

—Está mintiendo, Kotori-chan —comentó Honoka—. De seguro, ya ni piensa en nosotras ahora que tiene a su rubia que parece modelo.

—¡Oh no seas así, Honoka-chan! Por más que tenga pareja, nunca me olvidare de ustedes dos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la kotatsu. En un extremo estaban las cervezas y a la bolsa llena de snacks. Y en el otro lado estaba la torre de Jenga, que todavía estaba siendo reconstruida por Honoka, Kotori le ayudaba. Nozomi sacó una caja de pockys de la bolsa e intentó darle uno en la boca a Honoka, como si fuera un bebe. La Kousaka se rehusaba a comerlo, haciendo una rabieta cual niño pequeño, pero al final accedió.

—Por cierto, Kotori-chan —llamó Nozomi—, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Ehhh… Después de sacar a Prelude, había mucha gente en la tienda.

No quería contarle todavía de la peliazul. Si lo hacía, Nozomi se la pasaría bombardeándole con preguntas por las siguientes dos horas. Y Kotori no quería dirigir la conversación por ese lado, aún. Primero, quería saber acerca de la rubia que salía con su mejor amiga.

Honoka solo necesitó mirar a los ojos a Kotori para saber que ella estaba mintiendo. Sus acusadores ojos celestes chispeaban ante esa farsa. Pero la mirada que Kotori le dio de vuelta, sirvió para que la estudiante de gastronomía entendiera la situación. Fue como si las dos se leyeran la mente. Y para que Nozomi no desenterrara la mentira de la Minami, porque ella también era capaz de aquello, Honoka carraspeó y le comentó a la pelimorada:

—Bueno, Nozomi-chan. La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de la persona con la que sales.

—Sí, yo también —secundo Kotori—. Cuéntanos sobre ella, Nozomi-chan.

—Jejeje… Bueno, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

—¿Cuándo la conociste?

—Sisisi.

—Está bien vemos… —dijo Nozomi recordando—. La conocí el año pasado, en el segundo semestre. Cuando salía de mi última clase del día, por la tarde, con mis compañeras. Una de ellas sugirió ir a una academia de danza que no quedaba lejos. Ella pensó que era una buena manera de desestresarnos de los exámenes y las tareas.

—Vaya manera de desestresarse terminó siendo —interrumpió Honoka. Nozomi le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Honoka-chan, no interrumpas a Nozomi-chan. ¿Qué pasó después?

—La mayoría pensamos que era una locura —continuó—. No era como si alguna de nosotras fuera una bailarina experta o como si bailáramos regularmente más allá de las fiestas, pero de alguna forma ella se las arregló para terminar convenciéndonos. Y lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando llegamos ahí, no fue la pulcritud del lugar o el enorme espejo que estaba pegado a la pared, fue aquella rubia de ojos azules como el cielo.

—Espera…, ¡¿Ella era la profesora?! —interrumpió Honoka, otra vez.

—No, en realidad. Ella era la ayudante de la profesora. Aunque a todas nos gustaba hacerle más caso a ella que a la maestra jajaja… —Nozomi carraspeó, no debía desviarse tanto del tema—. Ella era muy coqueta y atenta. Te guiaba con los pasos y respondía con tranquilidad tus dudas. También le gustaba mucho conversar, siempre intentaba sacar uno u otro dato que normalmente no le contarías a alguien que conoces por primera vez. Además, ella era muy sexy. En especial cuando terminaba de enseñar los pasos y la veías con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su blanca piel. Al final de la clase, nos quedamos conversando de más, pues me había dejado llevar por sus cumplidos y su actitud caballeresca. Esa misma noche tuvimos sexo en un motel.

—Eso fue rápido.

—¡Más despacio, velocista! —bromeó Honoka.

—En fin, aquello no fue más que una aventura. O eso creí. No contacte con ella luego de esa noche y me había ido en la mañana sin dejar mensaje alguno. Días después, había terminado mi clase y me dirigía a la cafetería como de costumbre. Esta vez iba sola, porque era un nuevo curso y la mayoría de mis compañeras no lo habían tomado porque estaban atrasadas. El caso es que, cuando me senté a comer, me topé con ella. No lo había notado, pero aquella rubia estaba sentada a mi costado. Menuda fue la sorpresa que me dio cuando resultó que también estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo. No quería hablar con ella. Lo de esa noche fue nada más que algo momentáneo. Sin embargo, ella insistió y continúe viéndome con ella en lo que quedaba del año. ¡Por eso, no les conté nada! No creí que pudiera suceder algo. Estuvimos así durante el resto del semestre. Me mantuve reacia ante sus coqueteos y acercamientos. Al final, cedí. Y comenzamos a salir justo antes de que empezaran las clases. Las cosas se dieron de una manera que no imaginaba… ¡Tuvo que ser el destino! —finalizó mientras recordaba con un ligero rubor. A Kotori y Honoka, les parecía alucinante, porque Nozomi parecía más enamorada que en anteriores ocasiones—. ¡Y esa es mi trágica historia de amor, mis queridas amigas! La historia de cómo fui engañada y caí en su juego, su juego del amor.

—Es increíble que no nos contaras nada de esto —comentó Kotori, aunque ya no estaba enojada. Solo sorprendida.

—Digo lo mismo —siguió Honoka.

—Bueno, ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

Honoka y Kotori se miraron entre sí. Luego, se juntaron en un rincón de la mesa, decidiendo cuáles serían las siguientes preguntas qué le harían a su amiga de ojos esmeraldas. A los oídos de Nozomi no llegaban más que murmullos.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Kotori, por fin, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayase Eli. Me gusta decirle Elicchi.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Honoka imitando a Kotori.

—Tiene 20 igual que yo.

—¿En qué trabaja?

—Pues… ahora, no está trabajando. Solo se dedica a sus estudios.

—¿Qué estudia?

—Administración de empresas.

—¿Dónde vive?

—Mmm… pues todavía no he tenido oportunidad de ir a su casa. Ella me dijo que está lejos.

—¿Situación sentimental?

—Sale conmigo, obviamente.

—¿Tiene cachorros?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Comida favorita?

—Le encanta cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate.

—¿Tiene instagram?

—Elichika98xd.

—Después investigaremos un poco más esa cuenta —le susurró Kotori a Honoka.

—Bueno chicas, ¡basta de hablar de mi linda novia! —exclamó Nozomi—. Kotori-chan ya es momento que me hables acerca de esa personita que capturo tu interés.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? bueno…

—Déjame contarte la trágica historia de amor de Kotori-chan —le cortó Honoka, levantando la mano como si estuviera participando en una clase, cosa que sucedía rara vez cada semestre—, al menos lo que sucedió hasta ahora…

En los siguientes diez minutos, Honoka le contó a Nozomi la mayoría de cosas que había vivido la Minami junto a la peliazul. A veces exageraba un poco, pero ahí estaba Kotori para procurar que no se pasase de la raya. Además, de vez en cuando, Kotori, profundizaba un poco en ciertas situaciones. También contaba ciertas cosas de las cuales Honoka no tenía conocimiento como su encuentro del día de hoy con la peliazul.

—Vaya… esto no me lo esperaba de tu parte Kotori-chan. La tienes difícil…

—¡No me lo repitas, Nozomi-chan! Honoka-chan ya me lo dijo lo suficiente…

—Yo ya le dije que no tiene oportunidad.

—Bueno, no seas tan pesimista Honoka-chan —pidió Nozomi—. Pero, la verdad, creo que Kotori-chan si tiene una oportunidad.

—¡Pero Nozomi-chan…!

—Es un poco extraña tu situación —le dijo mirando a Kotori a los ojos—, pero no creo que esa chica tampoco te quiera lejos o le disgustes. La mayoría se alejan ante la primera insinuación.

—El problema es que no entiendo muy bien a Umi-chan… —confesó Kotori—. Ella es muy lista, pero también es una tonta para otras cosas. A veces siento que ella pone una barrera imaginaria entre nosotras… Eso hace que tenga que mantener una distancia moderada en cuanto al tipo de preguntas o temas con los que le hablo. ¿Debería preguntarle qué es lo que quiere?

—No creo que esa sea la mejor opción Kotori-chan. Tú relación actual con ella es muy bonita, pero a la vez, es frágil por la falta de confianza de ambas. Si le preguntas y la respuesta no es la que esperas, su relación se romperá. Probablemente las cosas se vuelvan muy incómodas entre las dos.

—¿Entonces qué hago?

—Tú deberías saberlo.

—No lo sé, Honoka-chan. Ni yo tengo claro de que es lo que quiero. Me gusta mi amistad con ella, pero también me gusta ella y quisiera tener una relación romántica... Esto… es muy severo, siento que esto puede llegar muy lejos, aun cuando hay todas estas barreras entre ella y yo. No es nada parecido a mis relaciones anteriores. De verdad, me estoy involucrando. Y si la respuesta es negativa, no creo que pueda seguir siendo su amiga. Tampoco quiero salir lastimada, ya sufrí bastante.

—Lo sabemos —reconoció Nozomi acariciándole el hombro—. Tú también mereces ser feliz, has pasado por mucho en estos años. Lo de la escuela y luego tu padre.

—Cuando te digo que te desanimes es porque no te quiero ver más lastimada, Kotori-chan. Nozomi-chan tiene razón, y yo también te quiero ver contenta. Pero tienes que admitir que te has metido en algo complicado.

—Supongo que tienes razón —razonó Kotori, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Nunca antes estuve tan confundida.

—La respuesta que quieres no se halla haciendo una pregunta que será evitada por mucho tiempo —mencionó Nozomi—. Lo único que puedes hacer es actuar. Allí se encuentra tu respuesta. Ahí sabrás si alguna vez pudo haber algo.

—Ya sabrás cuando es el momento. Tendrás una corazonada o algo así.

—Gracias...

—Para eso estamos —respondió Nozomi uniéndose en un gran abrazo entre las tres—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo dices que se llama la chica?

—Sonoda Umi —respondió Kotori.

—Sonoda Umi… —pronunció pensativa, meditando cada letra de ese nombre.

—¿La conoces, Nozomi-chan?

—Nop, no me suena para nada.

—Bueno cambiemos un poco de tema… —propuso Kotori—. Así que… ¿Ya saben que van a hacer para la fiesta de Maki-chan?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya lo tengo todo planeado! —exclamó Nozomi y precedió a enumerar con sus dedos—. La comida, la música, el lugar, los invitados. ¡Les sorprendería cuanta gente va a ir! Varias amigas de Tsubasa-chan y mías irán. ¡Inclusive hay gente que ni conozco que irá!

—Nico-chan es muy popular por su facultad —comentó Honoka—. Así que cuando anunció que haría una fiesta todo el mundo quiso ir.

—Mañana publicaré el evento en facebook. Básicamente todo el mundo de ambas universidades está invitado.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta?

—Me alegra que preguntes —respondió Nozomi—. Verás, mi hermosa e increíble novia nos va a prestar su casa para la fiesta. Sus padres saldrán por su aniversario. No pudimos tener un timing más perfecto. La fiesta será el sábado. Pero iré el viernes a ver el lugar.

—Pues… ¿Entonces ya está todo planeado?

—Sí. Si quieren, pueden acompañarme también el viernes. De paso, conocen a Elicchi.

—Eso no estaría mal —¿Una oportunidad para conocer a esa enigmática rubia? No se lo perdería por nada—. ¡Ah! —Kotori recordó y agarró su bolso que lo había dejado en su sillón—. Toma Honoka-chan —le pasó su cuaderno.

—¡Mi cuaderno de inglés!

—Agradécele a Umi-chan más tarde. Ella se tomó la molestia de traerlo hasta aquí.

—De seguro tú la motivaste a venir.

—No voy a negar eso —admitió sonriendo—. Hoy vamos a estudiar toda la noche.

—¡Khé! ¡No quiero! ¡Puedo hacerlo mañana!

—Pero Honoka-chan, de seguro te vas a olvidar y terminaras estudiando un día antes. Tengo que asegurarme de que no repruebes este semestre para que estemos juntas en el siguiente.

—¡Nozomi-chan… haz algo! ¡Kotori-chan no confía en mí!

—No es eso… Está científicamente comprobado por mí que siempre repruebas cuando estudias un día antes.

—Bueno, no culpo a Kotori-chan. Yo tampoco confió en ti en ese aspecto, Honoka-chan. Bien ¡Está decidido! ¡Pijamada!

—¡Nooooooooo!

No había peor cosa para Kousaka Honoka que tener una pijamada donde el objetivo principal era que ella estudiara.

…

En los primeros treinta minutos de la sesión de estudio, Honoka se las había arreglado para evitar abrir su cuaderno de inglés, digamos que era tan buena en la procrastinación como en la cocina. Sin embargo, Kotori y Nozomi se las arreglaron para amarrarla a una de las sillas de la cocina y obligarla a estudiar. Podía parecer un método de tortura, pero era muy efectivo.

Cuando terminaron aquella ardua, pero fructífera misión que había durado como cuatro horas, decidieron celebrar comiendo el pastel de queso que había comprado Nozomi. El cerebro de Honoka estaba tan frito por la sobrecarga de información, que cayó dormida apenas terminó la sesión. Sin embargo, jamás se había encontrado más lista para un examen; y eso que todavía le quedaban varios días en los cuales podría seguir estudiando.

Aquel pastel de queso era el favorito de Kotori. Lo había descubierto el año pasado cuando encontró un Maid café, cuando caminaba por Akibahara, solía frecuentar el ir por allá en ese tiempo. El café era bastante bueno, los uniformes de las maid eran bonitos, las maids también eran muy bonitas, pero sin lugar a dudas, el pastel de queso era lo mejor.

Kotori recordaba que había salido con una de esas maids. Un gran error. Sucedió en los primeros meses que descubrió el lugar. Ella frecuentaba para ir a comprar su delicioso pastel de queso. Por desgracia, cuando rompieron, Kotori no tuvo más opción que dejar de ir. Cada vez que Kotori aparecía ahí para pedir su preciado pastel, su ex se las arreglaba para ponerle una mosca o un cabello, en algunas ocasiones el queso ya estaba vencido. Kotori no pudo hacer nada. La chica era muy amiga de la dueña del local. La disputa no llegaba a mayores. Solo se disculpaban y le devolvían su dinero, pero no su tiempo. Así que, Kotori simplemente se resignó a ir porque no quería más problemas.

La única forma que tenía de pedir su preciado pastel, era pedírselo a una de sus amigas que lo compren por ella.

—Como te extrañe —canturreo mientras comía una cucharada de su preciado postre. Era esponjoso, suave y dulce. Una combinación perfecta.

—Kotori-chan ya me voy a dormir. Por cierto, no se preocupen por esperarme para desayunar. Mañana tengo clase temprano por lo que, quizá, cuando despierten yo ya no esté.

Al parecer, Nozomi ya había tenido planeado quedarse desde antes. Había llevado su propio pijama.

—Está bien, Nozomi-chan. Buenas noches. ¡Gracias por el pastel!

Nozomi sonrió al ver como su amiga degustaba su pastel. Luego fue a la habitación de Kotori a dormir. Habían puesto dos futones en el suelo. Honoka ya estaba en uno durmiendo. Tuvieron que arrastrarla para que no termine durmiendo en la alfombra. La pelijengibre era de sueño pesado.

Eran poco más de las doce de la noche. La mayoría de las luces de la casa estaban apagadas a excepción de la sala. Kotori tenía la palma de su mano izquierda reposada en su mejilla y el codo sobre el kotatsu; con su mano derecha llevaba una cucharada de pastel a su boca mientras observaba a través de la ventana el verdoso parque en el que había estado hace unas horas, las deslumbrantes luces de la ciudad y los edificios grises que por instantes parecían tocar ese manto nocturno llamado cielo. Tranquila, dinámica, misteriosa era Tokio a esas horas.

Aquel escenario evocaba en Kotori el recuerdo de su querida amiga peliazul. Podía imaginarse junto a ella en una salida, en una aventura, recorriendo las emocionantes y luminosas calles de la Tokio nocturna. Ambas agarradas de la mano, la mano pequeña y suave de Umi junto a la suya, la mirada de sus ojos color chocolate que parecían desnudar su alma, su blanca y radiante sonrisa, su cabello azulado como el cielo nocturno, sus sorpresivos y graciosos chistes junto a su dulce y delicada risa; pero ese escenario ficticio se desmoronaba cuando se estrellaba con la realidad. Estaba, al parecer, aún lejos de existir.

Recordaba la forma que el rostro de Umi se ensombrecía cuando se refugiaba en sus pensamientos; el tenso silencio que se generaba; sus ojos que carecían de cualquier tipo de brillo, vida, perdidos en otro tiempo y las tajantes respuestas que daba a Kotori cuando le preguntaba por algo que parecía preocuparle: "No es nada", "No te preocupes", "Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir", eran sus respuestas.

Eso le molestaba. No podía saber que pasaba en la mente indescifrable de Sonoda Umi. Era fácil, a veces, leer sus expresiones. En especial, cuando tenía la guardia baja o estaba muy relajada (Algo que solo sucedía solo con Kotori cerca). Pero cuando sucedía una situación muy desfavorable para ella, era como si lo notará al instante, como si tuviera un detector avisándole, y sus pensamientos se ponían bajo un candado, inaccesible para todo el mundo. Y aunque Umi estuviera ahí, junto a ella; en realidad, no lo estaba.

Kotori sentía que, de verdad, podía suceder algo con la peliazul. A pesar de todos estos obstáculos que se iban formando.

Ella era… diferente, no sabía muy bien en qué sentido, pero lo era.

Reposó su cabeza contra la superficie de madera del kotatsu. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya había terminado su pastel de queso.

—Umi-chan… ¿Por qué lo nuestro avanza tan rápido, pero también parece detenerse abruptamente? —murmuró, quería creer que lo que sentía en su corazón no era verdad—. Me haces sentir tan confundida… No es justo. Tú eres la que debería estar confundida.

Suspiró. Todo era… tan caótico. Una mezcla, un desorden de emociones. ¿Miedo o amor? ¿Umi se sentiría igual?

Parpadeó dos veces, ya le estaba entrando sueño.

Alcanzó con su mano derecha su celular y vio la hora: 12:34 AM.

Antes de prepararse para dormir decidió navegar un poco más en Facebook. Luego, recordó que Nozomi le había dicho que su novia tenía Instagram. Decidió darle un pequeño vistazo antes de dormir. No tardaría mucho.

La enigmática rubia de ojos azules, era un añadido extra, entre todo ese caos y confusión.

Buscó el nombre de la cuenta de la tal Ayase en el buscador y, efectivamente, era el primer resultado. En la foto de perfil aparecía la chica rubia que había visto afuera del Dream State con Umi y en la foto que había enviado Nozomi.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Había varias fotos suyas posando. Diablos, de verdad, parecía modelo. Los paisajes variaban también. Las más antiguas, que eran de hace seis años, abundaba la nieve y los cielos grises. En cambio, las más actuales eran más diversas. Atardeceres, noches azules, días de primavera junto a los árboles de cerezo. Algunas fotos habían sido tomadas en su universidad. La reconocía un poco porque había estado ahí un par de veces. No le gustaba colarse por ahí mucho como a Honoka.

Fotos de comida, paisajes bonitos, gatos callejeros, una u otra toma de la ciudad en plena noche, algunas fotos junto a la que parecía ser su hermana menor y fotos de la academia de danza que había mencionado Nozomi. Además, había unos cuantos videos de ella bailando. En efecto, nada fuera de lo normal.

Eso había sido un poco decepcionante, pero a la vez era una señal de alivio. O eso pensó. Estaba a punto de salir de ese perfil, cuando ese cabello, ese azulado y hermoso cabello fue su perdición.

Lo había notado.

Era una foto de la cintura para arriba y estaba centrada en Eli. Se encontraba en un restaurante rústico, quizá comida italiana, que Kotori no podía reconocer. La mesa de madera con un mandil rojo encima, el plato con la lasaña servida recién salida del horno por el humo que emanaba, los cubiertos a los costados y cuadros en la parte de atrás de una ciudad que Kotori no conocía. Eli sonreía directo a la cámara mostrando su plato.

La descripción de la foto decía: "Al fin, me moría de hambre alv"

Pero, la prueba, ¡Oh! ¡La maldita prueba! Se hallaba a su costado, al lado derecho.

No se apreciaba muy bien, pero al borde de la imagen Kotori notaba unos cabellos azules que se le hacían demasiado familiares. Quizá era alguien más… ¡Sí, claro!

Lo que de verdad confirmó sus miedos, fue esa mano que se asomaba en el borde de la foto que vestía un suéter de manga larga color rojo. Kotori ya lo había visto antes y conocía a una persona que tenía un suéter igual a ese.

La foto había sido publicada hace un mes.

—Mierda.

Las cosas eran mucho más difíciles de lo que pensó cuando conoció a Umi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: WizTheMc - On My Mind**

.

_**NA: Decidí partir el antiguo capítulo 6 en dos. Lo siento, soy así :c**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Love no more**

—Y tú te sentarás aquí, señorita Minami_ —_le había dicho la profesora Takami, señalando un asiento en medio de la clase al lado de la ventana, minutos antes de que empezara el examen.

Desanimada, Kotori se cambió de asiento con el muchacho que ocupaba el lugar indicado. Aunque, en realidad, ya se lo esperaba. Takami ya había cambiado de sitio a un puñado de personas además de Kotori. Ella era ese tipo de profesora que no se fiaba de nadie. Por eso, resultó algo curioso que Honoka no haya sido cambiada de lugar. La profesora no lo vio necesario, pues la Kousaka dormía en todas las clases. Ya había dado por hecho que no lograría pasar el examen aun si hiciera trampa.

Ahora, Kotori solo podía observar desde atrás a su amiga peliazul que permanecía en el mismo asiento. Admitía que no era para nada mala aquella vista. Podía observar cómo su largo y sedoso cabello caía por su espalda y se deslizaba por sus hombros. Desde el primer momento que la vio, le había gustado su cabello. Sin embargo, esa vista desde atrás, no se comparaba en nada con tenerla de cerca.

Aquel pensamiento le tranquilizaba de las punzantes miradas que la profesora tenía sobre ella. Afiladas y desconfiadas como dagas, e igual de grises que el cielo cubierto de nubes que se observaba a través de la ventana.

Cuando Kotori y Honoka salieron de sus departamentos para llegar temprano y no perder el examen, ya se avistaba un cúmulo de nubes en el cielo. Además, el pronóstico del clima había avisado que era muy probable que lloviera. Por suerte, Kotori llevaba su paraguas con ella.

Ya casi acababa su examen. El ayudar a la amante del pan, le había permitido memorizar y entender de mejor manera algunos conceptos que no tenía del todo claros. Sin lugar a dudas, sacaría una buena nota, al igual que su par de amigas. Ya sabía muy bien que Honoka se había partido el alma estudiando; y tenía muy claro que Umi no tenía dificultades con el inglés.

Habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que empezó la prueba y ya había unos cuantos estudiantes retirándose. Kotori estaba escribiendo con su lapicero azul la respuesta a la última pregunta cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana. Golpecitos casi imperceptibles. Eran gotas. Caían poco a poco y deslizaban con lentitud sobre el cristal. El pronóstico del clima no se había equivocado.

Mientras Kotori verificaba las respuestas de su examen, atisbó a Honoka dirigiéndose con su prueba hacia Takami. Intercambiaron unas palabras, pero al final la Kousaka se fue cuando entregó su examen. Luego de unos segundos, fue el turno de Umi. Se acercó a la profesora y le dio su examen. La profesora también le dijo algo, era probable que le estuviera adulando, pero Umi solo respondió con una leve sonrisa. La Sonoda recogió su mochila en la entrada y su mirada se encontró con la de Kotori. Ella le sonrió y le hizo entender con señas que la esperaría afuera.

Aquello, inconscientemente, hizo que Kotori se apresurada un poco. Verificó sus respuestas. Reviso de arriba abajo, la parte delantera y trasera de la prueba. Todo estaba en su lugar. No se había olvidado de escribir su nombre. El horario y número de la clase tampoco faltaban. Todo en orden.

Recogió sus cosas y se levantó del asiento. Mientras se acercaba a la carpeta de la profesora, se sintió orgullosa. Había sido un buen examen y sus amigas parecían también haberlo rendido bien. Depositó la prueba en la carpeta de la profesora y se cruzó de brazos.

"_¡Ja! Lo logré, vieja ridícula"_ pensó. No se atrevió a decirlo, pero esas palabras se veían reflejadas en su vanidoso rostro.

Primero, la profesora enarcó las cejas observando el examen y luego, volvió a hacerlo, mientras levantaba la vista hacia Kotori. En la cabeza de Takami, los conceptos de "Examen terminado" y "Minami Kotori" eran algo que no podían juntarse de ninguna manera.

—¿Estuvo muy difícil la prueba, Minami? —comentó mofándose.

—GG easy.

La profesora ladeó la cabeza, confundida. No entendía la jerga de su estudiante, así como tampoco entendía muchas de las palabras que decían hoy en día los jóvenes. Por breves instantes, pensó que era un insulto. Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar. Tenía muchos exámenes que empezar a corregir y no quería perder tiempo.

Kotori agarró su mochila y su paraguas que había dejado en la entrada al lado de la puerta.

Todas las mochilas de los estudiantes estaban apiladas ahí para evitar cualquier inconveniente. La profesora había ordenado dejarlas ahí. Quería evitar cualquier posibilidad de que un estudiante hiciera trampa de por medio. Por suerte, la clase de hoy solo era el examen. Solo tenías que rendirlo y te podías ir.

Atravesó la puerta del salón y sonrió al momento de encontrarse con Umi afuera. Ella estaba sentada en una de banca de madera que había al lado de la puerta del salón de clases. De hecho, había varias colocadas alrededor de todos los pabellones.

Kotori se sentó al costado de Umi y empezaron a conversar un poco. No había mucho que hacer. Habían salido temprano y esa era la única clase que tenían ese día.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Umi-chan? ¿Estaba muy fácil? ¿verdad?

—Sí. No fue tan complicado como las clases de la profesora.

—Jajaja. Me alegra saber que coincidimos en eso.

La peliazul rio junto a Kotori. Luego, pareció haber recordado algo.

—Por cierto, Kotori, Kousaka-sempai dijo que se adelantaba. Mencionó que iba a ver a su novia.

—Verdad… Es probable que fuera a agradecerle. Tsuabasa-chan estuvo yendo a su departamento en estos días para ayudarla a estudiar. También cenamos las tres juntas ayer.

—¿También le ayudaste ayer?

—En realidad, no. Yo solo le ayude a estudiar los primeros dos días. De hecho, cuando Tsubasa-chan se enteró del examen, insistió en ayudarle. Ayer nos reunimos y cenamos las tres en el departamento de Honoka-chan. Es como una costumbre cuando llega alguien más. Cenamos o comemos juntas por qué es muy fácil. Como vivimos al costado de la otra es sencillo planear cosas como esa.

—Ya veo… —analizó Umi, tenía su mano sobre su barbilla—. Bueno, parece que su ayuda le sirvió a Kousaka-sempai —sonrió—. Lucía muy confiada cuando salió de la prueba.

—Jejejeje… Eso me alegra. Ella es como una niña pequeña, hay que estar cada instante al pendiente de ella. De hecho, ayudarle también me sirvió a mí.

La peliazul se quedó callada por unos segundos, permanecía con una mirada reflexiva que solía tener algunas ocasiones y la vista perdida en ningún punto especifico.

Había llegado ese momento que incomodaba un poco a Kotori. Era como si aquel silencio también acrecentará la distancia entre las dos. Esos momentos duraban poco, pero lo suficiente para que Kotori los notara.

Y ella no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas que debía decir para acabar con esa incómoda situación. Sin embargo, la primera en hablar fue Umi.

—Eres una buena persona, Kotori —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

No sabía muy bien qué responder. Tampoco sabía a qué se debía.

—Jajaja… —tenía un ligero sonrojo—. Pero qué dices, Umi-chan… En ese caso, tú también eres buena. Gracias a ti, Honoka-chan también pudo estudiar. Si no hubieras venido con el cuaderno, la historia probablemente sería muy diferente.

—En realidad, yo…

No había podido continuar lo que iba a decir. La puerta del salón se abrió y con ello, varios estudiantes salían después de haber rendido la prueba. De entre todos ellos, un muchacho alto y de cabello castaño salió con la determinación de encontrar a alguien. Miraba de lado a lado, un poco desesperado, pero no la encontraba. No fue hasta que la mayoría había salido del examen cuando vio al par de amigas sentadas en la banca.

Su mirada se centró en Umi, su rostro se iluminó y a paso rápido se acercó a donde estaban sentadas.

—Sonoda-san, ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó el muchacho, luego volteó a mirar por un instante a Kotori—. A solas…

La estudiante de literatura estaba un poco dubitativa al comienzo, pero luego aceptó. Le pidió a Kotori que la esperara un rato y se dirigió junto al chico hacia la parte trasera de los pabellones.

—Disculpa, ¿Cuál dices que era tu nombre? —le preguntó Umi. No tenía ninguna intención oculta. Solo era una pregunta por educación.

El chico se llamaba Kagami Tamao. Era el muchacho con el cual Kotori intercambio de sitio durante la prueba. Lo único que ella sabía de él era que también estudiaba Literatura al igual que Umi.

Mientras veía como Umi se iba junto a Kagami, las palabras que constantemente le había dicho Honoka retumbaban en su cabeza: _"Ella es he-hete-heter-"_

Se negaba a aceptar esa supuesta verdad que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

—_¡Nooooooooo!_ —chilló mientras se agarraba la cabeza y luchaba para no escuchar sus propios pensamientos, acción que era muy difícil.

Por suerte, ese pequeño grito no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como llamar la atención de la peliazul, pero la gente a su alrededor la observaron con miradas extrañas. Kotori solo sonrió con vergüenza mientras procedía a seguir de lejos a la Sonoda.

El lugar era la parte trasera del pabellón. Ese lugar no era muy frecuentado por los estudiantes ya que era estrecho. La mayoría de las veces, era ocupado por alguien que necesitaba dormir. Solo había un pequeño jardín y por suerte, la llovizna no era tan fuerte y no llegaba por completo a esa zona. Sin embargo, unas cuantas gotas solían caer del tejado. Un pequeño charco se iba formando al costado.

Kotori se colocó detrás de una pared, ahí podía escucharlos sin ser vista. De vez en cuando, asomaba su cabeza para ver cómo era la situación. El muchacho estaba parado en frente de Umi, tenía la cabeza un poco cabizbaja y de vez en cuando solía peinarse el cabello con la palma de la mano; no podía ver su rostro, solo el de Umi. Ella estaba neutral, la Umi normal de siempre, sin estar en sintonía con la situación en la que estaba envuelta.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunto Umi.

—¡Umi-chan tonta! ¡Es más que obvio que es una confesión! —murmuró detrás de la pared.

—Eh… bueno yo… —empezó Tamao— Cielos, no sé cómo empezar… —continuó divagando hasta que por fin encontró las palabras—. La verdad es que te observando desde hace mucho, desde la primera clase llamaste mi atención… No sé si alguna vez me notaste. Compartimos algunas clases.

—Mmm… no, lo siento —respondió Umi.

El muchacho suspiró.

—Bueno, aun no es muy tarde… —susurró—. A lo que quería llegar es que, me gustas. Quiero que salgas conmigo.

¡_Boom_! Cayó la declaración y Kotori entró en pánico. La respuesta de Umi le daba un poco de miedo. Pero su raciocinio le decía que era algo irreal que Umi, cualquier persona en realidad, aceptara una confesión como esa.

"_Por favor di que no…"_ pidió Kotori en sus pensamientos.

Umi observaba al muchacho y luego, observo por un breve momento el cielo nublado. Su expresión se entristeció un poco. Agarró con más fuerza la correa de su mochila y le dijo al chico:

—Lo siento, pero, a decir verdad, no tengo intención de salir con nadie por ahora…

Aquello descolocó a Tamao por completo. No solo a él, también a Kotori.

—¿Pe-pero no crees que haríamos buena pareja? Digo ambos somos inteligentes, apuestos y estudiamos la misma carrera. Yo podría ayudarte con los temas y viceversa. Es más, tengo amigos que son de cursos superiores, podría ayudarte al momento de elegir clases y con las tareas de cursos complicados y…

—Disculpa, como dije no estoy interesada.

—Pero…

La Sonoda ya se había cansado de esa conversación, se estaba retirando cuando el chico le agarró de la muñeca izquierda.

—Aún no terminamos —le dijo.

—Suéltame.

Primera advertencia. Umi podría fácilmente arreglarle la cara de un puñetazo, pero eso podría meterla en problemas.

—No.

Él pareció no dispuesto a cambiar su opinión. Umi dejo de agarrar su mochila y su mano empezó a formarse un puño. Cuando Kotori vio eso, decidió abandonar su escondite y ayudar a su amiga peliazul. Admitía que la actitud del chico le irritaba, pero romperle la cara no iba a solucionar nada. Más solo traería problemas.

—Umi-chan —llamó mientras se acercaba con rapidez y agarraba de la mano a su amiga—, la profesora Takami te está llamando.

Apenas apareció Kotori, Kagami le soltó la muñeca a Umi. Luego, soltó un resoplido y miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica de cabello grisáceo. Kotori hizo lo mismo.

Umi asintió y se fue siendo guiada por Kotori.

Continuaron caminando, apresurándose un poco, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del pabellón y cuando ya no tuvieron la protección del techo de la lluvia, que con el tiempo se iba intensificando, la estudiante de diseño sacó su paraguas y se refugiaron de la llovizna.

Se quedaron quietas un rato. Kotori sentía la suave y cálida mano de Umi sobre la suya. Aquello y los golpecitos de las gotas de agua contra el paraguas la tranquilizaban. Le daba la sensación de que eran ajenas a la realidad, como si estuvieran en un espacio donde solo existieran las dos.

Luego de un rato, Kotori notó que Umi estaba observando la tomada de manos entre las dos.

—¡Lo-lo siento, Umi-chan! —se disculpó mientras intentaba soltarse. Umi no le dejó.

—Está bien. De hecho, debería agradecerte. Me salvaste —admitió con una sonrisa—. Aquello se salió de mi control.

—Sí... Ese tipo me había dado un mal presentimiento desde que apareció. Lamento haber espiado.

—No te preocupes. Lo agradezco, otra vez. Pude haberme metido en problemas si llegaba a golpearle —susurró avergonzada—. Menos mal que interviniste.

—No podía dejarte ahí con él —admitió, se estaba esforzando para no avergonzarse.

"_De ninguna manera" _pensó_._

—Quiero agradecértelo.

—No-no es necesario, Umi-chan.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo! ¿Tienes hambre? Te invito el almuerzo, puedes pedir lo que quieras de la cafetería.

Kotori lo meditó por un buen rato, pero ante la insistencia de Umi, no podía negarse.

—Está bien —suspiró—. No puedo negarme ante un almuerzo gratis.

Y salieron de ahí, agarradas de la mano.

…

Luego de que llegaran a la cafetería, Kotori recibió unos cuantos mensajes de Honoka. Decidió leerlos mientras esperaba a Umi que fue a hacer los pedidos.

**Honoka:** _"El examen estuvo easy peasy" "Ya quisiera ver la cara de la profesora mientras lo corrige" "No me esperes que fui a recoger mi premio a UTX"_

Por supuesto, su premio no podría ser otra cosa que unos buenos besos de parte de su novia. Aunque también una buena ración de pan no era una mala recompensa para ella.

**Kotori**_:__ "Jajajaja" "Felicidades Honoka-chan, ¡te lo mereces!"_

**Honoka:** _"Gracias!" "Me costó sangre, sudor, lágrimas y unas buenas desveladas _:'D_"_

**Kotori:** _"Pero valió la pena. La cara que pondrá Takami la siguiente clase no tendrá precio"_

**Honoka:** _"Lol" "Tienes razón" "Por cierto, Nozomi quiere que nos reunamos con ella hoy. Nos va a presentar a su novia hoy"_

**Kotori**_**:**__ "¿En serio?"_

**Honoka:**_ "Sí… pero el lugar donde es la reunión creo que no te va a agradar…"_

¿A qué podía referirse Honoka con eso? Le iba a preguntar el motivo, pero guardo el celular cuando vio a Umi llegar con la comida. Estaban en el comedor de la azotea de la universidad, lugar al que solían frecuentar a la hora del almuerzo después de la clase de inglés.

—Gracias —dijo después de recibir la bandeja con los platos.

—No hay de qué —respondió Umi—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sabes, este... Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ir al centro comercial hoy… Digo, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer… si te parece bien —murmuró.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó, emocionada. Movió un poco la mesa—. ¡Sería genial! No tengo nada que hacer Umi-chan. ¿Sabes?, el otro día vi un lindo suéter que creo que te quedaría genial… ¡Creo que quedaría muy bien con tu estilo!

El almuerzo que tuvieron ese día duró más de lo esperado debido a la conversación que tuvieron. De hecho, se la pasaron más conversando que comiendo. Umi había pedido una sopa de miso. En la mañana le había entrado un poco de frío y había estado estornudando, Kotori se preocupó debido a eso y le aconsejó que pidiera una sopa. No quería que se resfriara. Por el lado de Kotori, ella pidió Pollo Karaage con arroz blanco. Como una especie de postre, ambas decidieron pedir unos Onigiris.

En medio de su conversa con la peliazul, llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de esa confesión que tuvo que presenciar escondida detrás de una pared. Kotori creía que cuando llegara el momento adecuado, quizá le confesara lo que siente a la Sonoda. Y dice quizá, por qué Kotori presentía con su "confesión" no se parecería a una. Surgiría de manera espontánea y las cosas estarían claras. Pero por supuesto, no imaginó que tendría que ver como alguien más se le confesaba a su, por ahora, amiga.

Ella quería saber la razón detrás de esas palabras: "_No tengo intención de salir con nadie por ahora_". Le carcomía la curiosidad. Por qué ella sabía pocas cosas de la peliazul, más allá de sus gustos personales, y tal vez, está podría ser la oportunidad de conocer una parte de ella que se negaba a mostrar…

—Oye Umi-chan —le llamó—, ¿Tuviste muchas confesiones?

Umi se atoró mientras tomaba su sopa. Kotori le pasó una servilleta. Ella le agradeció y le contestó:

—¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?

—Mmm… no sé, me da la impresión que ya te ha pasado antes. Además, eres un poco popular entre la clase.

—¿Yo? ¿Popular? —preguntó después de tomar un vaso con agua.

—Sí. Eres como… misteriosa… Solías estar apartada de la clase… También, el hecho de que ignoraras a la profesora el primer día te puso en la mira de todos.

—No lo hice apropósito… Sentí que era mi deber presentarme ante la clase, e hice caso omiso de la profesora porque estaba un poco nerviosa por el primer día… —admitió con un suspiro—. Hablando de deber… Lo siento Kotori, no puedo defenderte cuando Takami te toma la bronca. Lo odio. Odio cuando hace eso —las manos de Umi aumentaron el agarre que tenían sobre el vaso con agua—. No me parece justo… Pero no puedo hacer nada… A veces quisiera decirle algo, pero me acobardo…

—Está bien, Umi-chan… No estoy buscando que me defiendas —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Además, si lo hicieras, es probable que quizá Takami te guarde rencor y eso te podría meter en problemas. Y no quiero que tengas problemas.

Umi forzó una leve sonrisa.

—Pero dime —continuó Kotori—, ¿tuviste muchas confesiones? ¿Quizá cuando estuviste en la escuela?

—En realidad… No muchas, diría yo… Solo me pasó un par de ocasiones cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Siendo sincera, pensé que ya no volvería a suceder… Digo, confesarse de esa forma es un poco infantil, pero lo dejaba pasar porque era la secundaria… Pero, ahora estamos en la universidad, es un poco tonto esperar que la otra persona acepte sin siquiera conocerla —Kotori asentía con cada palabra que decía Umi. Le alegraba la forma en que Umi le contaba todo eso. Compartían el mismo sentido común—. No podría aceptar una confesión como esa.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Kotori meditaba las palabras que habían salido de la peliazul. Luego, se decidió. Admitía que la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer era muy descabellada, pero era la única forma de llegar hacia el tema que le importaba.

—Y si… ya hubieras conocido a ese chico, hablando hipotéticamente, si ya llevaras un buen tiempo de haberlo conocido, ¿lo hubieras aceptado? —Umi se le quedó viendo un poco raro, como diciendo _"¿Acaso no lo viste?"—._ Quitando el hecho de que es un patán. Es decir, al comienzo de su confesión, antes de que se volviera un completo loco, parecía a simple vista, alguien decente… —Kotori se ruborizó un poco. Le avergonzaba lo que había dicho. No podía creer que estaba "apoyando" a un sujeto como ese—. ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡No estoy diciéndote que salgas con alguien como él! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

—Creo que entiendo lo que dices… y no lo sé…, es algo un poco personal… —Umi se cruzó de brazos y empezó a desviar la mirada de su amiga.

Kotori no despegaba la vista de Umi, cuando devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos ambarinos se quedaban clavados en los marrones de ella, suplicantes de una respuesta.

"_Confía en mí… Al igual que yo quiero confiar en ti" _eran lo que intentaba decir Kotori, pero no podía. Sin embargo, aquel mensaje se transmitía con su mirada.

—Yo creo que… —empezó Umi, enseguida, evitó la mirada intrigada de su amiga, girando la cabeza en otra dirección. Mechones azules de su cabello se deslizaron por su frente, tapando parte de los ojos marrones de Umi que se encontraba cabizbaja y con los hombros tensos—. No merezco ser amada por nadie. No creo merecer esa clase de sentimiento…

Palabras dichas con dolor, dolor que recordaba a Kotori al suyo.

La imagen de Umi, retorcía el corazón de la chica de cabello grisáceo.

Por un breve instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Kotori. Había logrado que Umi abriera una parte de sí, pero con ello, también deslumbró otra cosa: Sonoda Umi estaba igual o más herida que ella. Pero lo que Kotori no sabía, era que la herida de Umi era diferente a la suya.

—Umi-chan… —intentó acercar su mano a la de la peliazul, pero el momento había sido interrumpido por el celular de Umi que había empezado a sonar.

Agarró su celular después de acomodarse los mechones azules de la frente. Luego, frunció el ceño cuando vio quien era la persona que la llamaba. Tomó un gran respiro.

—Discúlpame Kotori, ahora vuelvo. Debo contestar —dijo para después dirigirse a una zona apartada de la azotea. Pero, aun así, Kotori escuchaba parte de lo que decía Umi. A la estudiante de literatura le era difícil disimular su enojo. Estaba de brazo cruzado y mientras más escuchaba a la voz del teléfono más fruncía el ceño.

—_Hola. ¿Ahora que quieres? _—Escuchaba Kotori decir a la peliazul—. _¡¿Qué?! Ella ya está grande, no es una ninguna niña pequeña. No, no quiero cuidarla. Sí, estaba por salir con una amiga. No… ¿Qué? No, no quiero. Estás siendo injusta. Ya es como la tercera vez que me haces esto en este año._ —En ese momento, Umi devolvió la mirada hacia Kotori, pero no fue por tanto tiempo como para que ella pudiera forzar una sonrisa—. _Bien. Pero será la última vez —_Colgó y se dirigió hacia su amiga_._

—Lo siento Kotori, me tengo que ir. Debo cuidar a alguien. Tendremos que posponer nuestra salida al Mall.

—¿A quién debes cuidar? —preguntó—. Lo siento, escuche…

—Está bien… Es algo personal… Pero no es nada —aclaró mientras recogía su mochila y su paraguas—. No te preocupes. ¿Nos vemos otro día? ¿sí?

Ahí iba otra vez _"No es nada" "No te preocupes"._ Era la manera perfecta de Umi de evitar temas personales. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar Kotori para poder acercarse a ella?

—Ok… Umi-chan. Nos vemos —forzó una sonrisa. Umi también lo hizo.

No sabía muy bien si estaba enojada, era un sentimiento extraño, pero le daba esa sensación. No le quedó de otra viendo, impotente, como Sonoda Umi abandonaba la universidad.

…

Aun después de salir de su casa, Kotori seguía preguntándose en su cabeza: "_¿Acaso ha sido nuestra primera pelea?". _No se parecía en nada, pero se sentía como una. Y eso que todavía no estaban saliendo. Fue como si el ambiente de desconfianza e inseguridad entre las dos se hubiera materializado y fuera tan espeso que pudiese cortarse con un cuchillo.

Había dudado en seguir a la peliazul. Esa falsedad que le mostró, le aterró tanto que por pánico se defendió de la misma manera.

Sin duda, cada vez que el nombre de Sonoda Umi aparecía en su cabeza, esta se llenaba de incógnitas. Y no sabía a donde ir por respuestas, pues Umi se mostraba reacia a darlas.

Estaba a punto de suspirar, pero se detuvo. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en el día? Ya no quería hacerlo. A pesar de que una situación igual de estresante se avecinaba.

Kotori se encontraba bajo su paraguas, protegiéndose de la lluvia, junto a la entrada del Maid café donde solía frecuentar. En el que trabajaba su ex. Y no, no buscaba consuelo. Nozomi no tuvo mejor idea que presentar a su novia a Kotori y Honoka en ese café. Ella pensaba que ya era momento de que lo superara. Nozomi había mencionado que ya se encontraba llegando al local, por lo cual no tardaría mucho.

Por lo tanto, debía esperar a sus amigas. Se rehusaba a entrar sola, después de todo lo que vivió en ese lugar —que no fue para nada bonito—. Mientras esperaba al lado de la puerta del local, miraba por las ventanas, vigilando que no esté la causante de sus anteriores desdichas.

Las gotas de lluvia en la ventana no fueron impedimento para que Kotori admitiera que el lugar seguía viéndose igual de bien que antes. Las mismas paredes color beige, muebles, asientos y mesas rusticas de madera, cafeteras modernas, pizarras de tiza con el menú en la parte del mostrador, luces de adorno en el techo y uno que otro cuadro de algún paisaje que Kotori desconocía en la pared.

—Cinco estrellas el lugar y cero el servicio, es muy probable que siga siendo igual en ese aspecto… —murmuró.

—¿Aspecto de qué? —escuchó a su costado y Kotori dio un brinco del susto.

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡Tsubasa-chan! ¿Cuándo llegaron?

Las dos llegaron, tomadas de la mano. Honoka sostenía el paraguas.

—Hace como diez segundos que estamos viéndote como miras con desconfianza la ventana del Maid café.

—Hola Kotori —saludó la novia de Honoka—. ¿Por qué todavía sigues afuera?

—Ehh…

—Una de sus ex trabaja aquí —contestó Honoka—. Kotori-chan, ya no te preocupes. De seguro, ya lo olvido, ¿Hace cuánto fue, tres meses?

—Cuatro…

—¿Terminaste con ella en navidad? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—Sí…

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Es más, yo también estaría enfadada si me terminaran en esa fecha —dijo mirando a Honoka.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca haría eso Tsu-chan!

—Por supuesto que no. Mi pequeña Honky —le apretó los cachetes—. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Entremos de una vez. Nosotras te defendemos de tu exnovia.

Entraron al local y sonó una campanilla que estaba pegada a la puerta. Una empleada que estaba limpiando las mesas les dio la bienvenida y las guió a su mesa. Honoka y Tsuabasa se sentaron al frente de Kotori.

—Kotori-chan deja de estar tan nerviosa. Con suerte, hoy no es el turno de trabajo de la chica.

—No solo es eso. Hoy también veremos a la novia de Nozomi-chan… Me siento un poco inquieta.

—¿A qué se debe eso?

—Kotori-chan piensa que su crush sale con la novia de Nozomi-chan, bueno o que tuvieron algo. Yo llevo como un mes diciéndole que probablemente no son nada.

—Woow… Eso es una fuerte declaración.

—¡Pero, Honoka-chan, tengo pruebas! ¡Mira! —sacó su celular y entro a Instagram buscando el perfil de la rubia—. Mira esta foto, ¿Acaso, me vas a negar que es ella?

—Pues si se parece —admitió Honoka—, pero… ¿Cuántas chicas con cabello azul hay en Tokio?

—¿No crees que puede ser una coincidencia?

—No. Además, yo la he visto usar este suéter color rojo antes. Es el mismo.

—Patrañas —soltó Honoka.

—¡Te lo juro! También…

Kotori enmudeció, y aunque no fue porque vio a su exnovia, sino porque vio a su mejor amiga atravesar la puerta del local junto a una rubia que ya tendría oportunidad de conocer. Ambas se acercaron hasta la mesa. Nozomi se acercó hasta ellas, estaba feliz, y las abrazó. Cuando se separó, se puso al lado de la chica de ojos azules y les dijo:

—Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi novia: Ayase Eli.

—Un gusto —saludó y tendió la mano a Kotori. Ella era bastante alta, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

La guerra había empezado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: ASTN - Love No More**

.

_**NA:**_

_**Antes de empezar, debo decir algo que me llena de bastante orgullo: Hemos alcanzado la misma cantidad de capítulos que el año pasado :'D **_

_**Es algo muy tonto, ya que son solo tres, pero estoy feliz por eso xd. Vamos por esos diez caps uwu**_

_**¿Saben? Me siento fatal cuando digo que no me gusta escribir biblias y ahora subo un nuevo cap que es muchísimo más largo que el anterior jajaja. Ni modo, pero la frase correcta sería: "No me gusta escribir biblias cuando no es necesario".**_

_**Volviendo al fic, con este capítulo ya introduje todo lo necesario para el siguiente que será ultimo de este primer arco, y por supuesto, terminara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maki como cualquier serie romántica-adolescente sacada de Netflix uwu**_

_**También quería mencionar algo que notó SilentDrago, he estado mostrando personajes que tienen los apellidos de las chicas de aqours y no, no son ellas, pero tampoco es que las haya reemplazado o algo así. Esos personajes son sus familiares y ellas todavía no nacen jajaja. Bueno, ya se imaginan que quiero hacer con ellas en un futuro.**_

**Y creo que eso sería todo… Gracias por leer el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente n.n/**


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Riptide**

La mano de Ayase Eli permanecía levantada frente a Kotori, esperando un apretón de manos. Su blanca sonrisa y mirada despreocupada le irritaban un poco. Admitía que el gesto del apretón de manos le parecía algo un poco extraño. Pero aquello solo podía significar lo siguiente en la cabeza de la joven de cabello cenizo: Le estaba retando. Y estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese reto si eso significaba un futuro junto a su amiga peliazul.

El apretón de manos se hubiera concretado, sino fuera porque la novia de ella, y mejor amiga de la Minami, le detuvo. Agarró la mano de Eli y dijo:

—¡Por favor, Elicchi! Eso no hacemos aquí —aclaró luego de soltar una risilla—. Discúlpenla chicas, es una costumbre suya. También hizo lo mismo cuando nos conocimos.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Lo siento mucho… —se disculpó Eli mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¿Una costumbre? —preguntó Honoka.

—Ella solía vivir en Rusia.

—Pase parte de mi niñez en Rusia, Moscú para ser exactos. Es… una vieja costumbre que hasta ahora no he podido quitarme.

—Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Sentémonos.

Kotori se movió al asiento del fondo para darle espacio a la pareja. Nozomi fue la que se sentó a su costado. Si hubiera sido la rubia, probablemente no habría despegado la mirada de ella, intentando buscar alguna grieta de falsedad en ese bonito y cándido rostro.

—Déjame presentarte a mis amigas —dice Nozomi a Eli—. La hermosura de ojos celestes es Kousaka Honoka-chan.

—Hola —saludó luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, la rubia le imito y saludó.

—La chica a su costado es su novia, Kira Tsubasa-chan.

—¿A mí no me vas a decir que también soy bonita? —preguntó siendo ignorada.

—Y, por último, pero no menos importante. La preciosidad de mi costado es Minami Kotori-chan. No te atrevas a dejarme por ella —esto último advirtió en un tono más sombrío, pero solo era una broma.

—E-ella no es mi tipo Nozomi-chan…

—Jajaja… Yo nunca haría eso Nozomi…

La futura modista le miró de soslayo. Era más que obvio que no le creía.

"_Dices eso, pero la engañas… Oh, Ayase Eli, tu mentira no durará mucho. Ya veremos cómo reaccionarás cuando te desenmascare_" Eso pensaba Kotori. La infidelidad era una de las pocas cosas que odiaba en esta vida. No tenía ningún plan entre manos, pero esperaría el momento correcto, y las pruebas suficientes, para revelar la cruel verdad que ella ya casi había dado por hecho.

—Lo sé —dijo Nozomi guiñando un ojo a su pareja, luego agarró el Menú—. ¿Qué van a pedir chicas?

Honoka y Tsubasa pidieron dos batidos de fresa con leche y un sándwich submarino. Honoka quería pedir otro, pero su novia, que era muy estricta respecto a la dieta de ella no se lo permitió. Se excusaba diciéndole que si seguía subiendo de peso la iba a dejar. Honoka como buen cachorrito domado que era, acepto. No importaba mucho, a decir verdad, podían partir ese sándwich por la mitad y alcanzaba para las dos.

En cuanto a la recién revelada parejita de Nozomi y Eli, ambas pidieron Parfait de yogur con fruta y café negro. Al parecer, ambas habían iniciado una nueva dieta saludable como pareja. Tsubasa no desaprovecho la oportunidad para decirle a Honoka que ellas también deberían hacer lo mismo. Honoka se negó, no sobreviviría a otra dieta.

Por otro lado, Kotori pidió un pastel de queso. Al comienzo, se encontraba un poco dubitativa acerca de pedirlo. No quería pasar por otra mala experiencia. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse ya que no divisó a su ex por ninguna parte. Quizá no era su turno de trabajar ese día. De cualquier forma, un pastel de queso siempre sería una buena recompensa, aún más cuando sales de dar un buen examen como el que había rendido.

—Y dime Eli-chan… —llamó Honoka—. ¿Cómo es Rusia? ¿Es verdad que ahí conducen alces en vez de autos? ¿Es verdad que pelear con osos es un deporte nacional ahí?

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

—No lo creo. Si fuera así, probablemente, el Peta ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto jaja —bromeó—. En realidad, no recuerdo mucho de mi vida ahí… Creo que tenía cerca de seis años cuando nos fuimos de Moscú.

—Ya veo…

Honoka le pasó el testimonio de hacer preguntas a su novia.

—Estudias… ¿Administración de empresas en UTX? ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero imagino que ya sabían eso.

—Ellas no dejaban de hacer preguntas acerca de ti, Elicchi —comentó mirando a su par de mejores amigas con una sonrisa juguetona. Ellas desviaron la mirada.

—Bueno, al menos les contaste —suspiró aliviada—. Ya estaba pensando que no querías presentarme a tus amigas.

—No es eso… Estaba esperando el momento correcto —hizo una breve pausa—. Porque… eres importante para mí, al igual que ellas también lo son. Necesitaba estar preparada…

Sus amigas sonrieron. Aunque la sonrisa de Kotori estaba teñida con un poco de tristeza. ¿Debía contarle acerca de esa inquietud que tenía? Detuvo su debate mental cuando escucho hablar a Eli después darle un beso a su novia pelimorada.

—Nozomi también me contó acerca de ustedes. Cómo que Honoka estudia gastronomía y Kotori estudia diseño de modas —luego de decir eso, pareció darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Les molesta si les llamo por su nombre?

—No me molesta.

—A mí tampoco… —contestó Kotori. A decir verdad, le molestaba un poquito.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Eli viendo a Tsubasa—. ¿Tú también estudias en UTX? ¿Verdad?

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. Me es más fácil, siendo sincera. No me gustan mucho los formalismos —respondió—. Y sí, también estudió ahí.

—¡Que bueno! Yo tampoco soy mucho de formalismos. Creo que nunca nos hemos visto… ¿Qué estudias?

—Yo estudio gastronomía, al igual que Honky. Creo que yo tampoco te he visto… ¡Espera! Creo que sí. Si no me equivoco, te vi un par de ocasiones con Nozomi… Pero no sabía que estaban saliendo.

—¿En serio? Me parece que era bastante obvio, siempre andábamos juntas —responde Nozomi.

—No lo sé… Mi gaydar no funciona muy bien desde que conocí a Honoka.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, al comienzo, cuando la conocí, las cosas no estaban del todo claras… Ella no caía ante mis indirectas. De hecho, por momentos llegué a pensar que ella era hetero. —Honoka empezaba a sonrojarse y negaba moviendo la cabeza—. Gracias por causarme un trauma, Honky.

—Tsu-chan pará… por favor…

—Eso me recuerda a cuando Honoka-chan pensaba que era pansexual —mencionó Nozomi—. Kotori-chan y yo estuvimos toda una noche en mi departamento haciendo dibujitos en la pizarra, explicándole que pansexual no significa que te gusta el pan.

—¡Nozomi-chan no le cueste eso! —chilló con rubor en las mejillas y la cabeza echando humo—¡Tsu-chan no escuches! —tapó los oídos de su pareja, pero de nada sirvió, pues aún podía seguir oyendo.

—Eso no me habías contado, Honky.

—Honoka-chan puede ser muy despistada a veces…—dijo Kotori.

—Tienes razón, Kotori —afirmó quitándose las manos de pelijengibre de los oídos—. Ella puede llegar a ser muy despistada y un poco torpe a veces. Pero, aun así, la amo —admitió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

El resto de amigas soltaron un largo y enternecedor "_Awwww_".

—Se supone que era mi oportunidad de mostrarles, y presumirles, la genial y bonita relación que tengo con mi novia, pero parece que Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-chan se llevaron los reflectores esta vez —bromeó Nozomi.

—Ya Nozomi… —le llamó Eli—. Ya tendremos nuestro momento de brillar en la fiesta.

—Hablando de la fiesta —mencionó Kotori—, ¿En serio estarás dando tu casa?

—Sí, no tengo ningún problema. Mis padres saldrán por su tercer aniversario, creo. De hecho, como en unas horas ya deberían estar viajando. Van a las aguas termales en Kusatsu y se quedarán ahí por cuatro días.

—¿Tercer aniversario? ¿Acaso…?

—Ah, quise decir, mi padre y mi madrastra. Se me olvidó mencionarlo. Mi madre falleció antes de irnos de Moscú —cuando las chicas pusieron caras tristes, Eli negó moviendo los brazos—. ¡Pero no se preocupen por ello! Yo ya lo superé. De hecho, estoy muy feliz por mi padre. Él está muy contento con su matrimonio, además, Yuu-san, la señora con la que se ha casado, me cae bastante bien.

—¿No te molesta que salga con alguien más?

—En absoluto. Sí él es feliz, yo también lo soy.

A Kotori le parecía, curioso… Ayase Eli no parecía tan mala persona como lo quería creer…

—Por cierto —llamó la rubia—, si desean pueden acompañarme a mi casa hoy. Nozomi y yo íbamos a ir de todas formas a organizar algunas cosas.

—¿Pueden? Sería genial que vinieran —dijo Nozomi—. Además, así les sería más fácil venir mañana para ayudarnos a organizar todo temprano. Recuerden que lo prometieron.

—Yo no tengo problema, ¿Tsu-chan?

—Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

—¿Kotori-chan? —Nozomi observó a su amiga, sabía que tenía trabajo, pero esperaba que de todas formas pudiera ir.

—Creo que sí puedo… Si no está muy lejos creo que puedo volver a tiempo para mi turno en el Dream state…

—Es un poco lejos, pero creo que no hay problema si vuelves en tren… ¡Espera, tengo una mejor idea! Te puedo llevar en mi carro a tu trabajo. Sería más rápido.

—¿Harías eso? —pregunto Nozomi, por dentro, le enternecía que su novia se esforzará en agradarle a sus amigas.

—¡Por supuesto! Digo, si no tienes ningún problema.

—Y-yo… ehhh… solo si Nozomi-chan nos acompaña de regreso…

—Mmm… ¡Claro! ¡Eso también estaría genial! De paso, te llevo a tu casa, mi amor.

—¡Es una buena idea! ¡Bien pensado, Kotori-chan!

—Jajaja… gracias…

Después de ello, continuaron conversando acerca de unas cuantas experiencias graciosas y vergonzosas que vivieron dentro y fuera de sus universidades. Como cuando Maki y Nico terminaron atrapadas en un baño público, malévolo plan ideado por la chica de cabello morado. Eso siempre hacía soltar una carcajada a alguien y aligeraba el ambiente. Sin embargo, Honoka, quien estaba contando esa experiencia, decidió dejarla a medias. Le dijo que continuaría el relato cuando estén en la fiesta. Obvias eran sus intenciones de molestar a su par de amigas. La Ayase quería seguir escuchando el relato, le parecía demasiado irrisorio. No obstante, no pudo conseguir que Honoka siguiera contándoselo. Ya intentaría más tarde que Nozomi se lo cuente.

Cuando todas acabaron sus postres, pidieron la cuenta y salieron del local después de pagar. Eli se ofreció a pagar la comida de todas. De verdad quería agradarles a las amigas de su novia. Sin embargo, Nozomi no le dejó. Aun así, la mayoría apreció el gesto.

Desde las ventanas del local se podía ver como la lluvia primaveral se había apaciguado. Ya no era necesario usar el paraguas por lo que todas lo guardaron. Aún así, pistas y veredas estaban llenas de pequeños charcos y cristalinas gotas caían deslizándose de farolas y semáforos.

Lo primero que vio Kotori al momento de salir, fue ese carro color blanco estacionado en el aparcamiento techado junto a la cafetería. Sabía que era de Eli, porque, desde esa noche en que vio el coche blanco en las afueras del Dream state, la imagen de aquel vehículo se quedó tatuada en su mente.

Kotori no sabía mucho de carros, pero sabía que era un Toyota por el logo. Plateado y brillante bajo la luz del aparcamiento. El color blanco del auto le recordó al vestido de boda que su madre una vez le había enseñado cuando buscaba referencias para un trabajo. Un blanco limpio, casi como una perla, muy fácil de ensuciar.

La alarma de carro la devolvió a la realidad. El seguro había sido quitado. Nozomi le llamó cuando la vio quieta.

—¿Kotori-chan? ¿Vamos?

La susodicha le devolvió la mirada e hizo una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

—S-sí… Lo siento. Vamos.

—Siempre andas en las nubes —sonrió.

Las dos se acercaron junto a las demás que ya iban camino al carro. Eli iría al volante y Nozomi de copiloto. Las otras tres irían atrás. Honoka abrió la puerta y entró después de Tsubasa. Solo faltaba Kotori.

Su cabeza era todo un conflicto.

Antes de que sus amigas se preguntaran porque estaba tardando tanto en entrar, ingresó al vehículo.

Y sin querer, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

…

Después de disculparse por haber cerrado la puerta tan fuerte y de que Eli le dijera que no se preocupara, pues a veces esa puerta era muy dura, Kotori volvió a ensimismarse en su debate mental.

Le resultaba totalmente extraño y ajeno estar sentada en el vehículo donde vio a la chica que le gusta discutir junto a la rubia novia de Nozomi. Era como una dimensión alternativa. El lugar donde afloró su esperanza y el miedo por una infidelidad hacia su mejor amiga…

Quería decirle acerca de eso, al menos discutir de la posibilidad. Pero… no podía arruinarle este momento a Nozomi. Ella en verdad se había sentido aliviada después de presentarles a su novia. Ya había manifestado lo importante que había sido para ella.

Mientras debatía consigo misma, Honoka y Nozomi discutían acerca de qué canción poner en la radio. Nozomi ponía una canción y Honoka se acercaba hasta el panel para cambiar de estación porque no le gustaba. Así continuaron por unos minutos hasta que sonó _Alien boy_ de Olvier Tree.

—Que canción más rara… —comentó Nozomi.

—¿La cambió? —preguntó Honoka.

—Nah, déjala. Tampoco suena tan mal. —Mientras Eli seguía intentado convencer a Honoka de que la contara la historia, Nozomi buscó a ese cantante en Google—. Vaya… el sujeto que canta esta canción se viste muy raro —les mostró una foto de él a sus amigas en la parte de atrás.

—Algunos cantantes tienen looks bastantes raros para llamar la atención —comentó Honoka—. Como el tipo que tenía ese peinado raro que parecía árbol bonsái.

—Nunca entenderé la moda —dijo Tsubasa.

—Ni yo —coincidió Nozomi—. Que suerte que tenemos a una futura diseñadora de moda en este auto.

Enseguida, todas voltearon a ver a Kotori. Eli la observó unos momentos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Bueno, Honoka-chan tiene razón. Los famosos suelen hacer eso, ya sabes, vestirse raro o con colores chillones para llamar la atención o crear una imagen que los represente. Es decir, cuando piensas en Billie Eilish lo primero que te llega a la cabeza, luego de su voz, es su ropa holgada y los diferentes colores que usa en su cabello. —Todas coincidían con ella. Luego, Nozomi le mostró una foto completa del cantante—. Ok…, pero usar sandalias con calcetines debería ser un delito.

—Usar sandalias con calcetines es tan grave como que te guste la pizza con piña —agregó Nozomi.

—¡Hey! ¡A mí me gusta la pizza con piña! —exclamó Tsubasa.

—No te preocupes, Tsu-chan —tranquilizó abrazando a su pareja—. Aun te amo, a pesar de eso…

Entre conversaciones amenas y un trayecto tranquilo, el ambiente en el automóvil era bastante pacífico. Además, los asientos de cuero eran bastante cómodos.

—Por cierto, Kotori —llamó Eli— ¿En dónde trabajas?

—En una librería que está por Otonoki. Se llama Dream State.

—Una librería, eh… Suena un poco aburrido.

Nozomi le codeó.

—Bueno, es un lugar muy tranquilo y no suelen haber muchos problemas.

—Entiendo… Tengo que admitir que no soy mucho de leer. Es decir, si me dejan trabajos en la universidad en los que tengo que leer, los hago sin protestar. Pero admito que no soy la lectora más constante ni empedernida.

—Imagino que Eli-san es más de un salón de baile que al silencio de una biblioteca.

—Jajaja… no te lo voy a negar. Cuando me gradué me gustaría abrir una academia de danza, pero no una pequeñez… Sería algo más como… a nivel de una franquicia. Cuando me contrató Touko-san, mi jefa en la academia de danza en la que trabajaba, fue como, no sé… tan genial. Me agradaba bastante la forma en la que manejaba su negocio. Me gustaría hacer algo similar.

—Seguramente lo conseguirás.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé… Pareces el tipo de persona que consigue lo que quiere.

—Bueno, es verdad. Siempre voy a pelear por lo que me gusta —agarró la mano de Nozomi y depositó un beso—. Si me permites decirlo, tú también pareces ese tipo de persona.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —mirando por el espejo retrovisor, los azules de Eli miraron directo a los dorados de Kotori—. Tú también tienes esa mirada en los ojos.

—Gracias…

—Dime, ¿hay algo que tú también quieras hacer? Yo que sé… Algo como crear tu propia línea de moda o abrir una tienda.

—Bueno… creo que es más que obvio que por lo que estudio me gustaría tener mi propia línea de moda… También tener abrir una casa diseñadora de moda. Por último, esto no tiene mucho que ver con lo último, pero creo que sería bonito tener una cadena de librerías.

—Suena bien… Son grandes sueños que de seguro se volverán realidad —sonrió—. Volviendo al tema de librerías, deberías conocer a mis hermanas. Ellas sí son unas fanáticas de la lectura, mi hermanastra más que nada, logró hacer que mi hermanita Arisa se metiera en eso. Ella siempre está diciéndome _"Eli, deberías al menos leer un libro si no vas a hacer nada productivo. Todo el día estás rascándote la barriga" _—remedó en un tono infantil—. Ella también estudia en Otonoki… ¡Oh! ¡Miren ya llegamos!

Apenas Eli diviso la casa, empezó a desacelerar y se acercó hasta la cochera. Presiono un botón y esta se abrió. Antes de entrar Kotori observó la casa y los alrededores. El vecindario, al igual que la casa, tenía un aspecto un poco más occidental que el japonés tradicional.

Mientras las paredes de la casa eran de color beige, el tejado y la puerta principal poseía un color marrón oscuro casi natural.

—Tú casa es muy grande, Eli… —comentó Tsubasa.

—¡No nos dijiste que tus padres tenían mucho dinero! —exclamó Honoka.

—¿Dinero? jajaja, por favor, ya quisiera. Ósea, no la pasó mal, pero esta casa es herencia familiar de los Ayase.

Atravesaron la puerta de la cochera e ingresaron. La cochera de Eli daba la impresión contraria a la de la casa. Estaba toda sucia, polvorienta y llena de cajas.

—Tendremos que limpiar este lugar mañana temprano, chicas… —anunció Nozomi.

—Si lo hacemos, podríamos poner la mesa de Ping Pong que tengo guardada —comentó Eli.

—Eso no estaría mal…

Una vez la cochera se cerró, las chicas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Era bastante espaciosa. Nozomi en su cabeza ya estaba pensando cómo acomodaría las cosas. En una esquina podría poner los altavoces, también podría mover un poco más los muebles para tener espacio donde bailar.

—Nozomi vamos a la parte de atrás.

—Sí, vamos a ver tu jardín, Elicchi.

Mientras las mayores salían, el resto de chicas se quedaban asombradas contemplando la casa de la rubia. Sillones de cuero, televisión enfrente, muebles de madera, cuadros de paisajes, fotos familiares en una vitrina de cristal donde salían: Eli de pequeña, un hombre japonés y una mujer rusa sosteniendo un bebé.

—No me esperaba esto —dijo Tsubasa mientras las tres se acomodaban en los sillones—. Va a hacer una gran fiesta…

—N-ni yo… ¿En que trabajara el papá de Eli-san?

—De seguro, es un mafioso. Ya sabes, ¡La mafia rusa! —bromeó Honoka.

—Honoka-chan, en las fotos sale su padre, él es japonés.

—Shhh… es mejor si creemos lo contrario. ¡Mira! —señaló al techo—. ¡Hasta tienen esos candelabros raros que salen en películas americanas!

—Me pregunto si tiene una alfombra de oso —comentó Tsubasa con una mano en el mentón.

—Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-chan, están siendo un poco crueles.

Mientras tanto, Eli y Nozomi observaban en jardín. El césped verde estaba un poco alto y empapado de gotas del rocío de la lluvia.

—Podríamos cortarlo hoy —aconsejó Eli—. No esta tan largo, así que no tomará mucho tiempo. En el cobertizo está la cortadora.

—No es mala idea, ¿Pero tú crees que necesitamos el jardín?

—¿Mientras más espacio, mejor no? Habrá mucha gente por lo cual no me gustaría que entren a mi cuarto o al de mis hermanas.

—Tienes razón, pero… —se acercó más a su pareja y rodeo con los brazos su cuello. Eli le tomó por la cintura—. ¿Qué te parece si somos nosotras las que nos quedamos en tu cuarto? —le susurró al oído.

—Oh, eso me encantaría —sonrió, pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y le dio un beso en los labios—. También podríamos hacer una barbacoa.

—Mañana podríamos comprar carnes, pero debo decirte que en la última fiesta que estuve y hubo fuego de por medio, no terminó bien.

—Jajajaja… No te preocupes, Non-chan. Oye…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú crees que Kotori me odia?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé… me pareció que por momentos me veía con desdén…

—Elicchi —se separó—, ¿Le hiciste algo a mi amiga?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te lo juro! —levantó las manos—. ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que la veo!

Mientras Eli seguía insistiéndole a su novia que no había cometido ningún acto de infidelidad, su hermana menor le llamó desde los interiores de la casa.

—¡Onee-chaaaaan!

Apenas escuchó eso, Eli y Nozomi volvieron a la sala de estar donde vieron a sus amigas sentadas en los sillones y una niña rubia y de ojos celeste como los de Eli bajaba por las escaleras.

—Eli-chan no nos dijiste que tenías un clon —dijo Honoka.

—¡No es un clon, es mi hermana menor!

—Honoka-chan no exageres, no se parecen tanto —tranquilizó Kotori.

Eli volteo en dirección a la de ojos ambarinos, quizá no la odiaba después de todo…

Apenas hizo contacto visual con Kotori, ella giró la cabeza en otra dirección.

"_¡Sí me odia!" _De pronto, tuvo un bajón anímico. Casi logra agradarles a todas las amigas de su novia…

Se tranquilizó un poco y anunció a sus visitas:

—Chicas…, les presento a mi hermana menor, Alisa.

Se saludaron entre ellas, haciendo uno que otro comentario de que era muy bonita.

—¡Hola, Nozomi-san!

—¡Hola Arisa-chan!

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó Honoka.

—Sí, ya la había conocido cuando nos acompañó a mí y a Elicchi en una cita una vez.

Eli se acercó a su hermana menor y le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está la otra? —preguntó Eli.

—No teníamos pan, así que ella fue a comprarlo. Me dijo que esperara, que no tardaría.

—Mmm... Ya veo…

—No fue su culpa, como yo estaba viendo mi serie, no quiso interrumpirme.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Nozomi acercándose.

—No, solo-

Antes de que Eli pudiera completar lo que iba a decir, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y una chica muy bien conocida por la gran mayoría, entró. Y en medio de su camino a la cocina, se encontró con todo el grupo reunido en la sala de estar.

—¿Umi-chan? —preguntó Kotori, levantándose del asiento con una mano en el pecho y una mirada confundida.

Apenas la chica de cabello azulado fue consciente de quien le llamaba, abrió los ojos en grande y la bolsa del pan se resbaló de sus manos.

—¿Kotori? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó atónita.

Silencio. Todas se quedaron calladas tras la llegada de la chica de cabellos azules. El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo, aunque las dos rubias, que no dejaban de mirarse entre ellas confundidas, no sabían el por qué.

—Ehhh… —empezó Eli—. Bueno, no sabía que se conocían… En fin, les presento a mi hermanastra, Sonoda Umi.

Aquella noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría, en especial para cierta chica de ojos ambarinos. El silencio de la casa se rompió cuando llego un grito lleno de confusión por parte de las tres.

—¡¿HERMANASTRAS?! —gritaron Honoka, Tsubasa y por supuesto, Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: Vance Joy - Riptide**

.

**NA: Chan, chan, chan…**

**A que los engañe e.e ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Ya lo sospechaban? :'c**

**Les dije que nos reiríamos xD. Bueno, el que Umi y Eli sean hermanas es una idea que tengo desde el año pasado. De hecho, la idea la saque de un fic KotoUmi que está en inglés, el cuál fue cancelado hace mucho :c**

**La idea me pareció muy genial y se presta para varias situaciones interesantes, así que decidí tomarla e implementarla aquí cuando recién empezaba a escribir las bases de la historia. No hay muchos fics que tengan a estas dos de hermanastras.**

**Quería aclarar que esto nunca iba a ser un triangulo amoroso. Los detesto como no tienen idea, además que los tres ships que están involucrados me gustan mucho uwu**

**Es el cumpleaños de Nozomi, así que hubo breves momentos NozoEli (?)**

**Quería disculparme porque ya sé que dije que este capítulo se supone que iba a ser el final del primer arco, pero creo que tendremos que esperar un par de capítulos más… **

**En otras noticias, escribí un prologo :D, que buen momento… También el antiguo capítulo 6 lo partí en dos. Lo siento, como persona terriblemente indecisa que soy, tenía que hacerlo… **

**Creo que eso es todo, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Unsteady**

Después de aquel grito lleno de confusión por el develamiento del parentesco de Eli y Umi, la casa permaneció en silencio, al igual que la incertidumbre de atravesar un campo minado, por varios segundos.

Y nadie podía estar más impactada por esa revelación que la misma Minami Kotori.

Después de levantarse del sofá de cuero, a paso lento se dirigió a una de las paredes y recostó su cabeza contra la dura superficie.

—So-son hermanastras…, hermanastras… —musitó desconcertada—. Menos mal me equivoque, menos mal…

A su costado, Honoka y Tsubasa estaban con las caras rojas, tapándose la boca y aguantándose la risa para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga de cabello cenizo. Mientras tanto, Nozomi simplemente se alegró por la noticia.

Por otro lado, ajenas a todo eso, Eli y Umi intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras luego de la incomodidad del ambiente. No obstante, Umi estaba molesta y confundida.

—Eli, ¿Por qué esta toda esta gente aquí? ¿Por qué está Kotori aquí?

—Hey, no tan rápido —contratacó la mayor—. Te pedí que cuidaras a Alisa, ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste a comprar pan?

—Tuve que ir a comprarlo para el desayuno de mañana. El que tenemos ya se echó a perder —aclaró—. Iba a ir con Alisa, pero ella estaba viendo su programa, así que tuve que ir yo sola.

—Es verdad, Onee-chan —afirmó Alisa acercándose a las dos—. Umi-nee me pidió que la acompañara, pero me negué por estar viendo Gam-, mi programa… No fue su culpa, fui yo la que se negó. No te enojes con ella, por favor.

—¿Qué estabas viendo, jovencita? —preguntó Eli cruzándose de brazos.

—G-GoT…

Diablos. Eli se arrepentía de haber dejado que Alisa las acompañara ese día a ver la serie en el departamento de Nozomi. Aun recordaba la multitud de veces que tuvo que taparle los ojos.

—¡Te dije que no lo vieras! ¡Todavía eres muy pequeña!

—¡Este año cumplo 16, Onee-chan!

—¡Ni hablar! Déjame recordarte que papá y Yuu-san me dejaron a cargo por estos días que no estarán.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¡No puedo creer que me desobedecieras! ¡Listo! Estás castigada. Nada de celular, laptop, internet, nada.

—¡E-Eso es injusto!

—¡La vida no es justa!

—Si-sí haces eso… ¡Le diré a mamá y papá qué estás haciendo una fiesta!

Eli enmudeció.

—Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eli estás haciendo una fiesta?! —exclamó Umi— ¡No me digas que lo de Maki…!

—¡Traicionada por mi propia hermana…! Me lo esperaba de Umi, pero nunca de ti Alisa…

—No me dejas opción, Onee-chan…

—¡No me ignores, Eli! ¡¿Una fiesta, estás loca?! ¡Tú papá es policía! ¿Qué pasará con Alisa?

—Él no se va a enterar, no hay manera. Y la idea era que Alisa se quedará a dormir donde su amiga por el día de mañana.

—¡No iré donde Yukiho-chan si sigo castigada!

—Tranquila, de igual forma irás, pero cuando vuelvas tú castigo empieza.

—¡Le diré a mamá y papá a menos que me revoques el castigo!

Ante el grito de Alisa, Nozomi y Kotori, que ya había salido del shock emocional y se había recuperado, se acercaron hasta las hermanas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Nozomi.

—No, no sucede nada…

—¡Claro que sí, Eli! —contradijo Umi— ¡Estás planeando una fiesta mientras mi madre y tu padre no están! Los voy a llamar ahora mismo —anunció y empezó a sacar su celular.

—¡Umi-chan, no! —Kotori se acercó a la peliazul y le tomó de la mano, evitando que sacará su celular.

—Kotori…

—¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! ¡Es la fiesta que le estamos organizando a Maki-chan! ¡Es el único momento que podremos celebrarlo porque sus padres siempre la acaparan en su cumpleaños!

—Lo sé, pero-

—Además, seguramente a Maki-chan también le gustaría celebrarlo contigo… —añadió y se separó un poco—. ¿Sabes? La idea de la fiesta me había emocionado mucho…, porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero me desilusione al saber que no querías venir… Y después de nuestra discusión en la cafetería, no quiero que las cosas se queden así…

Las demás solo se limitaron a observar en silencio, como si de un capítulo de su show favorito se tratará. Atentas frente a cualquier palabra y acción proveniente de ese par. Pues el ambiente que envolvía a esas dos, las apartaba del resto.

Umi se acercó más a Kotori, agarró con gentileza su mano y con voz suave y comprensiva le dijo:

—Sabes que no fue una discusión…

—Lo sé… Pero se sintió como una… Tú también lo sentiste así, ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió, apenada por su comportamiento.

—Umi-chan, por favor…

—Kotori, a mí…

—Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero no estarás ahí sola, yo estaré contigo. A mí tampoco me gustaban, yo solía ser de las chicas calladas que se sientan en la fila de atrás y actúan como fantasmas durante todo el año; pero eso cambió cuando conocí a Nozomi-chan y Honoka-chan. Al igual que ellas me enseñaron a cómo divertirme ahí, en compañía; yo también quiero hacer eso para ti.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo haces? —murmuró.

—Porque quiero que seas especial para mí, y yo quiero ser alguien especial para ti. Umi-chan…, he estado intentando reducir la distancia entre nosotras, pero tú no me lo permites… Dime Umi-chan, ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ti?

—Y-yo…

—Umi-chan, _onegai_…

Lo había dicho con ojos de cachorrito indefenso, un poco desesperada. Esa mirada impacto en lo más profundo de su consciencia y corazón de Umi. Ahora, ella estaba dudando y no sabía qué responder. Su boca no podía concretar ninguna palabra, solo un torpe tartamudeo escapaba de sus labios y cuando creyó que podía darle la negativa a Kotori, la puerta se abrió de repente. Otra vez.

Al otro lado del umbral se podía ver a un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era fornido y alto. Vestía una camisa blanca holgada, shorts de mezclilla azules, zapatos blancos. La mujer le seguía por detrás, ella era delgada y tenía el cabello color azulado. Usaba un vestido blanco de tela y sandalias.

Primero ingresó el hombre, no miraba al frente pues seguía hablando con la mujer mientras cargaba dos maletas con sus brazos. Cuando devolvió hacia el interior de la casa, lo primero que vio con sus ojos azules fueron Umi y Eli. Él dejó sus maletas en el suelo y se sacó el gorro revelando su cabello marrón.

—Chicas… —pronunció hasta que se dio cuenta que tenían compañía. La mujer se puso a su costado y observó a las jóvenes con una mirada curiosa—. Eli, ¿Aun ni nos hemos ido y ya estás haciendo una reunión?

—¿Papá? ¿Yuu-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Eli.

—Tu padre olvidó llevar un poco de ropa para abrigarse, querida —comentó la mujer.

—Con esta llovizna había empezado a correr un poco más de viento, me estaba congelando. Sabes que no tolero mucho el frío —admitió su padre—. Por suerte, nos sobraba tiempo para volver aquí y llevar unas cuantas cosas. Pero, parece que lo hicimos en vano, porque la llovizna ya se está deteniendo…

El hombre examinó con la mirada a las personas que estaban dentro de su casa. Había muchos rostros que no conocía. Eli se apresuró en decir:

—Solo hice una pequeña reunión con unas amigas de la universidad…

Su padre levantó una ceja ante eso.

—La verdad no sé si creerte, Eli. Tú reciente historial no habla muy bien de ti que digamos.

La rubia miró de reojo a su pareja y ella solo sonrió de manera avergonzada. El señor Ayase se acercó hasta donde estaban Umi y Kotori. La menor, de manera instintiva, dejó de sujetar la mano de Kotori.

—¿Me lo podrías confirmar, Umi? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó su padrastro. Siempre podía confiar en ella. Era la más responsable. Nunca mentiría.

—Eh…

Por primera vez en su vida, Sonoda Umi no sabía si decir la verdad. Volteaba a su costado, y veía a Kotori, mirándola con ojos esperanzados de que no revelara la mentira de su hermanastra. Kotori volvió a musitar "_Onegai_". Su boca se abría y cerraba, pronunciando cada sílaba, pero ningún sonido era emitido. A pesar de eso, Umi le entendió a la perfección. Su corazón se estremeció y accedió en compasión, señal de debilidad habría dicho su padre biológico si hubiera sido testigo de sus acciones.

—No… No sucede nada —finalmente respondió.

El hombre se quedó observándola. Nadie podía saber en qué estaba pensando, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Aquel gesto lo compartía con su hija Eli, pensó Nozomi. En el caso de la rubia, ella lo ponía en práctica cuando le tocaba iniciar una conversación con alguien que no le agradaba.

Luego de unos segundos, el señor Ayase contestó:

—Si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad —sonrió y levantó sus maletas. El saber que no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal le hacía sentir más aliviado. Luego dirigiéndose a las visitas de sus hijas, dijo—: Mucho gusto chicas, soy Ayase Tora, el papá de Eli y Alisa, aunque no lo parezca —soltó una carcajada—. Siéntanse como en su casa.

En el transcurso de su camino al segundo piso, Eli le interrumpió. Era el momento perfecto para presentarle a su novia.

—Papá, quiero presentarte a mi novia. Toujo Nozomi.

—Mucho gusto, señor Ayase —saludó Nozomi con un poco de timidez. Estaba nerviosa.

—Oh, así que tú eres la razón por la cual Eli estuvo tan feliz en los últimos meses. —Eli se sonrojó y le dijo a su padre que no dijera eso enfrente de ella —. De todas formas, mucho gusto, Nozomi-chan. Por favor, cuida de Eli. Ella es un poco cabezota, pero es una buena chica.

—¡O-Oye! ¡Papá!

—Jajaja, lo sé muy bien señor Ayase.

—Me gustaría conversar y conocerte un poco más, pero me temo que el tiempo nos gana. Qué buen momento elegiste para presentarla, ¿No, Eli?

—Admito que no tenía planeado que fuera hoy…

—Bueno, eso ya no importa. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para cuando volvamos de Kusatsu. Las dejo chicas, Yuu-san y yo tenemos el viaje planeado por lo cual no debemos demorarnos mucho. Otra vez, mucho gusto, Nozomi-chan y bienvenida a la familia.

Ambas se ruborizaron un poco por el comentario final. Y cuando el señor de la casa, ya se había alejado, subiendo al segundo piso, Nozomi le susurró a Eli.

—Estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, yo también. No esperaba que vinieran. Tampoco esperaba que Umi mintiera…

—Lo hizo por Kotori-chan…

—¿También lo notaste? Esa chica tiene cierta influencia en Umi… Quizá pueda ser de ayuda cuando necesite obligar a Umi para que haga algo por mí.

—Elicchi, suenas como un villano.

Por otra parte, la madre de Umi se acercó hasta a ella y Kotori. Le había llamado la atención la tomada de manos de las dos de hace unos momentos. No era algo tan frecuente en su hija ser tan apegada a las personas.

—Umi, ¿Ella es tu amiga?

—Sí, madre. Ella también estudia en Otonokizaka.

—Mu-mucho gusto, señora. Mi nombre es Minami Kotori —farfulló nerviosa mientras hacía una reverencia, nunca pensó que conocería a la madre de Umi tan temprano. Ella era casi una versión de Umi de adulta—. Su hija me ha ayudado bastante durante las clases, y-y aprecio mucho su amistad.

—El placer es mío, Kotori-chan. Umi no suele traer amigas a la casa. Creo que la única amiga que había traído desde que nos mudamos fue Maki-chan. Ya me estaba preocupando. Por favor, cuida de Umi.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

—Bueno chicas, no las interrumpo más. Kotori-chan, ha sido un placer conocerte —sonrió.

—¡El placer ha sido mío! ¡Muchas gracias!

La madre de la Sonoda se fue, subiendo las escaleras para acompañar a su esposo al segundo piso.

Kotori soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No entiendo porque te pones tan nerviosa, Kotori —admitió Umi.

—Es que… no me esperaba para nada conocer a tu mamá hoy…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. La situación de las dos había tomado un rumbo inesperado. Kotori tenía la gran mayoría de sus dudas e inseguridades despejadas, pero no sabía qué pensar respecto a Umi. ¿Le había mentido? ¿Por qué?

—Umi-chan —llamó la Minami—, ¿Podemos hablar respecto a esto?

—Está bien… Creo que te lo debo —respondió en voz baja y luego, observó todas las personas que había a su alrededor—. Pero aquí no. Vamos a mi habitación.

El corazón de Kotori se agitó. ¿Las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado rápido? ¿Estaba teniendo demasiada suerte? No sabía qué opinar al respecto.

Lo único que sabía era que Sonoda Umi le ponía muy nerviosa, en el buen sentido.

Siguió a la peliazul por las escaleras, cada escalón se le hacía una eternidad, parecía que, por momentos, no tenía límite y nunca llegaría al segundo piso. Esa eternidad producto de su nerviosismo desapareció en menos de un parpadeo. Frente a sus ojos, estaba la puerta a la habitación de Umi, ubicada al final del pasillo.

La peliazul movió la manija de la puerta y entraron.

Aquel cuarto no era tan diferente a como se lo imaginaba. Era una habitación pulcra y ordenada, proyectaba la imagen de la Sonoda Umi que ella conocía.

Una cama de madera con un edredón azul junto a la pared blanca con una ventana, a su costado un pequeño escritorio de madera oscura y una silla negra. Una estantería de caoba llena de libros coloridos al otro extremo, una pequeña mesita en el centro y un armario al costado de la puerta. A pesar del tamaño de la habitación, esta no se sentía sobrecargada, más bien, todo parecía puesto de forma compacta y sin ser superfluo.

Kotori estaba impresionada. No se parecía mucho a su habitación. La suya solía estar un poco más desordenada, con trabajos, bocetos y muestras de telas tiradas alrededor; a excepción de los fines de semana, esos eran los únicos momentos en los cuales podía limpiar su habitación.

—Por favor, cierra la boca —le dijo Umi con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Era embarazoso para ella que Kotori observará con asombro cada rincón de su habitación.

Al instante, se tapó la boca.

—Lo siento, Umi-chan… Es muy bonita tú habitación.

—G-gracias… Por favor, toma asiento —señaló la mesita de centro.

Kotori fue hasta allí y se sentó encima de un cojín de había en el suelo. Umi hizo lo mismo.

Permanecieron observándose por unos segundos. Ninguna sabía muy bien que decir o cómo iniciar la conversación. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, desviaban un poco la mirada. El ambiente se había puesto un poco vergonzoso entre ambas.

Por la ventana, se podía observar el frondoso césped bañado del rocío de la lluvia. El cielo estaba abandonando sus tonos grisáceos por unos más rojizos, cambiados por un sol radiante al costado de un mar de nubes. No faltaba mucho para el ocaso.

Al final, fue Kotori quien decidió hablar.

—Así que…, Umi-chan…, ¿Por qué mentiste?

La susodicha se mantuvo observando la mesa. Ocultar la verdad no era algo que iba mucho con sus principios y carácter. Le disgustaba.

—En realidad, no mentí… Mi padre si tiene un dojo. Simplemente no te conté esta parte de mí…

De pronto, Umi se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Aquello no le hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué? ¿No tienes confianza en mí como para contármelo? ¿Es eso, Umi-chan? —preguntó con voz calmada. Intentando que no se notara mucho el malestar que eso le causaba.

—Yo… No sé… Es decir, quiero tener esa confianza contigo… Eres mi amiga y una maravillosa persona. Cielos, eres la primera amiga que hago en mucho tiempo desde que empecé la universidad, pero creo que no me encontraba lista. Esta es una parte de mi vida que no creí y no quería contar a nadie. Porque, la verdad, me avergüenza un poco…

—¿Te avergüenza que los Ayase sean tu familia?

Ella negó moviendo la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Ellos son buenas personas. Más bien me avergüenza mi propia familia.

—¿Los Sonoda?

Asintió.

—Ya te conté que mi padre es dueño de un dojo donde enseña artes marciales. Mi madre también enseñaba danza tradicional ahí. Éramos una familia tradicional, respetados y admirados dentro de nuestra comunidad. Aquella casa que solía llamar hogar, tenía prestigio… Pero todo eso se acabó, cuando mis padres se divorciaron… La imagen ejemplar que teníamos se esfumó. A los ojos de los demás, esos ojos que nos veían como ejemplo de perfección, nos miraron con desprecio. Nos dijeron que éramos una familia disfuncional más del montón… Mi familia ya no volvió a ser la misma y hasta ahora, sigo pensando que fue mi culpa que se separaran…

—Ninguna familia es perfecta, Umi-chan. Y seguramente tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Los hijos nunca tienen la culpa de que sus padres se separen —Kotori se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la suya—. A veces las cosas suceden así, el amor entre ellos se extingue, pero lo importante es que te siguen amando. Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Mis padres también se separaron.

—Eso no lo sabía…

—A mí tampoco me gusta estar contándolo —hizo una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces, debes entender que me siento a la deriva, Kotori. Mi vida era ese dojo. Todos los días me levantaba, entrenaba y estudiaba, intentaba ser una mejor versión de mí con la intención de algún día heredar ese lugar. Eso fue lo que siempre quise… Pero la verdad, ¡Es que eso nunca me correspondió a mí!

—¿A qué te refieres, Umi-chan?

—Soy la menor de la familia… La heredera es mi hermana, aunque ella no quiera serlo... —tomó un respiro, su voz estaba flaqueando y empezó a fruncir el ceño—. Intente hablar con mi padre, pero él se niega rotundamente. La única respuesta que tuve fue que me prohibiera los entrenamientos en el dojo, que me dijera que me mudaría con mi madre y que me preparará para ingresar a la universidad. Diciéndome que me estaba dando alguna clase de libre albedrío. ¡No sé qué tanto le costaba entender que yo no quería ir a la universidad! ¡Todo lo que siempre quise fue heredar ese mald-… lugar! —luego de ese sobresalto, se tomó un tiempo para tranquilizarse y soltó suspiro—. Pero…, estoy aquí… En una casa que supuestamente es mi hogar, pero que no lo siento como uno. Y lejos de la casa donde crecí, y donde no puedo volver. Es frustrante, me siento fuera de lugar… Como si no perteneciera a ninguna parte…

—Umi-chan… Es normal sentirse un poco perdida… Yo también pasé por eso. Inclusive hay veces en las que todavía me siento un poco perdida y no sé qué rumbo va a tomar mi vida…, pero no nos queda de otra que continuar… Y tener la esperanza de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos en el camino.

—Yo… no sé… —empezó a sonar más afligida, quebradiza y sus ojos derramaban una u otra lágrima—. Se supone que las familias deben estar más unidas cuando cosas como la muerte o la enfermedad les acechan, pero la mía no hizo nada más que separarse… Y-yo… si-si tan solo…

En ese momento, Umi se volteo rápidamente. Intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas a la par que temblaba.

—Lo-lo siento, Kotori… Yo no-no quiero que me veas llorar…

—Umi-chan…

A través de la ventana se observaba como el cielo se fundía entre tonos anaranjados y azules, las nubes adoptaban un color dorado, el sol descendía ocultándose detrás de las siluetas oscuras de las casas y árboles que había más allá del jardín, la temperatura se normalizaba más acorde con la del verano que vivían y la luz del ocaso iluminaba la mitad de la habitación, dividiéndolas.

Fue la primera vez que Kotori vio a su querida Umi-chan lucir tan vulnerable. Dándole la espalda y temblando mientras escuchaba sus sollozos. El corazón de Kotori volvió a agitarse y un nudo se formó en su estómago.

No lo dudo. Dejó la luz del sol veraniego para unirse a ella en la oscuridad. La abrazó por detrás, descansando su cabeza en la espalda de la peliazul. No iba a verle el rostro, porque así Umi lo prefería.

—Sabes que puedes contarme todo, Umi-chan. Porque yo nunca te voy a juzgar y siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte.

Su cuerpo se tensó frente al inesperado contacto, pero luego de unos segundos, se relajó.

Ella asintió, moviendo su cabeza despacio.

—Yo no creo estar lista para contarte todo… No es que no quiera, solo no estoy preparada… Es difícil, es doloroso para mí…

Kotori no contestó. Ya había escuchado esa respuesta antes, solo que ahora ya comprendía un poco mejor que no era un tema sencillo de tratar.

—Prometo contártelo, cuando esté lista… —murmuró Umi.

—Estaré esperando…

Luego de unos segundos, comprendió que había actuado de forma impulsiva. No sabía si a la Sonoda le molestaba el abrazo, probablemente no porque no había dicho queja alguna, pero no estaba de más preguntárselo.

—Umi-chan… ¿quieres qué…?

—¡No! —evitó con su mano que los brazos de Kotori se separaran de ella—. Por favor… quedémonos un rato así, si no te molesta…

—¿Quieres que veamos cómo se oculta el sol?

—Sí, por favor…

Umi había pedido y Kotori cumplía con gusto. Dejó de recostar su cabeza contra la espalda de Umi y la colocó en su hombro. Observaron juntas el paisaje a través de la ventana. Hubo momentos en que ambas voltearon a verse en simultáneo. Sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca, pero desviaban la mirada por vergüenza. A pesar de la hinchazón en los ojos de Umi por las lágrimas derramadas, a Kotori seguía pareciéndole que su rostro era muy bello.

El sol bajaba con lentitud, poco a poco descendió hasta ser ocultado por completo por los edificios y casas que había más allá… y con ello, el cielo dejó de sus tonos azulados y dorados para adoptar a la oscuridad. Las luces de las farolas y casas de afuera se encendieron, el escenario nocturno había empezado.

—Se fue… —pronunció Kotori mientras observaba la habitación a oscuras.

—Sí…

La peliazul todavía observaba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad que había al otro lado de la ventana.

De pronto, la luz de la habitación se encendió, un poco después de que la puerta se abriera. Era la mamá de Umi. Pareció un poco sorprendida al verlas abrazadas, pero luego sonrió y comunicó a su hija:

—Umi, ya nos vamos.

Ambas se sonrojaron un poco por la situación en la que fueron encontradas. No se dijeron nada entre ellas. Fue como un acuerdo mutuo entre las dos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado frente a la madre de la Sonoda.

—Creo que también es hora de que yo también me vaya… —anunció Kotori—. No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo…

La estudiante de literatura asintió. Su madre se les adelantó en salir de la habitación mientras ellas todavía se estaban separando. Se levantaron y salieron de ahí.

Afuera estaba la madre de Umi al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Le pidió a Umi que bajará a despedirse de su padrastro y le pidió a Kotori un poco de su tiempo, porque le gustaría conversar rápidamente con ella.

"_¡¿Me va a pedir que me aleje de su hija?! ¡¿Sus padres no eran algo estrictos y tradicionales?!" _pensó aterrada mientras veía a su amiga bajar por las escaleras con cara de incomodidad. ¿Qué podría querer la mamá de Umi con ella?

—¿Su-sucede algo, señora Sonod-?, digo…, señora Ayase… disculpe…

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Eso solía sucederme hace unos años, ahora ya no tanto. Quería hablar contigo acerca de Umi.

—¿Qué-qué sucede con Umi-chan?

—Nada en realidad… Solo, me sorprendió ver que se llevara tan bien contigo. Ella no suele abrirse mucho a las personas —Kotori asintió, recordó su primer contacto con Umi que no había sido el más idóneo—. La mudanza ha sido algo complicado para ella… nosotras, en realidad. Habíamos pasado por una situación difícil en la familia… Y me temo que ella ha sido la más afectada… —hizo una breve pausa—. Me estaba preocupando de que no tuviera amigas, pero ver que te ha traído a la casa me ha alegrado bastante.

No había sucedido así exactamente, pero no podía romperle la ilusión a la madre de Umi. Pero lo más importante era que sí, eran amigas.

—No-no tiene que preocuparse por eso Señora Ayase…

—Por favor, llámame Yuu. Lo sé, pero me preocupo bastante por mi hija. Yo solo quería agradecerte por ser su amiga. Umi puede llegar a ser un poco insegura e inestable, pero a pesar de eso espero que permanezcas a su lado. Kotori-chan, cuida de Umi, por favor.

—¡Sí! —respondió con un poco de rubor en las mejillas—. Yuu-san, tenga por seguro que no me apartare del lado de Umi-chan.

—Muchas gracias, Kotori-chan. Dejo a Umi en tus manos.

Después de esa breve conversación, ambas mujeres bajaron al primer piso donde todos estaban alistándose y despidiéndose. Eli y Alisa se despedían de su padre mientras Umi, Honoka, Tsubasa y Nozomi hablaban entre ellas en otra parte. Umi al ver a su madre bajar, se acercó a ella, le abrazó y se dijeron unas cuantas palabras de despedida.

Con todas reunidas, aprovecharon la ocasión para despedir al matrimonio Ayase. Salieron al patio y se despidieron de la pareja que abordó el vehículo para dirigirse a su viaje hacia Kusatsu.

Luego de unos segundos, las chicas dejaron de mover la mano en señal de despedida. Lo último que había dicho el señor Ayase había sido: _"No causen problemas"._

Mientras tanto, las chicas se ponían de acuerdo en cómo se iban a ir a sus casas. Honoka y Tsubasa se iban a ir por su cuenta en autobús. Pasarían la noche en el departamento de la chica de ojos esmeraldas. "Una noche de amigas" le habían dicho a Alisa. Una noche de amigas que no tenía nada de amigas, a excepción de reforzar la supuesta amistad. Obvio, Alisa no se tragó esa mentira de que eran amigas. Por su parte, Eli llevaría a Kotori a su trabajo y a Nozomi a su casa.

La peliazul se acercó a su amiga, antes de que subiera al vehículo, para despedirse.

—Kotori… ¿Mi madre no dijo nada raro? ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Umi-chan. Ella es bastante simpática. Se ve que te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti —contestó. El recordar su encuentro con la madre de su amiga le hacía sonreír. Le había ido bastante bien, al contrario de como esperaba en un principio.

Umi se le quedó observando con el ceño fruncido y un lindo puchero.

—Sí tú lo dices…

Aquello enterneció el corazón de Kotori.

—Vamos, vamos, Umi-chan… No te pongas así —canturreó mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Mmm… Nos vemos mañana, ¿Sí?

—En la fiesta…

—Bueno, un poquito antes. Estaré desde temprano para ayudar con los preparativos.

Su amiga permaneció pensativa.

—No te preocupes, estaré ahí, contigo —anunció Kotori. Quería tomar su mano, pero creyó que no era el momento. Quizá hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para Umi frente a las demás.

—Sí… —respondió curvando sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa, y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

No se dijeron más, solo hubo unas cuantas torpes sonrisas. Kotori no quiso hacer esperar más a Nozomi y a Eli, así que subió al vehículo. Se despidió de la peliazul moviendo la mano a través de la ventanilla y se alejaron de su casa.

Las chicas mantenían un ambiente silencioso en el vehículo, a pesar de la música de la radio. Kotori miraba por la ventanilla las calles y parques por los cuales recorrían mientras que Eli y Nozomi se miraban entre sí con sonrisas bobas y una chispa de picardía en los ojos. No sabían quién de las dos debía tocar el tema, pero finalmente fue Eli quién lo hizo.

—Así que… Tú y Umi… —le dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Todavía mantenía esa torpe sonrisa al igual que Nozomi—. No me lo esperaba…

Por supuesto que no, ella también era una densa. A su manera.

—¡Eso fue genial, Kotori-chan! ¡Fue casi como una confesión! —exclamó Nozomi volteándose, recordando las palabras que había dicho en la sala, y tomándole las manos—. Por cierto, lo siento mucho. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera sabido que la chica que te gusta es hermana de Elicchi —esto último lo dijo mirando con cierta molestia a su pareja.

—Nozomi, yo tampoco sabía que Umi era amiga de Kotori.

—Ya chicas, está bien… —tranquilizó Kotori—. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de esa manera? jajaja…

—Tienes razón —apuntó Nozomi—. ¡Pero es algo maravilloso! ¡Es casi como el destino! ¡Imagínate! Sí tú te casas con Umi-chan… y yo con Elicchi, ¡entonces tú y yo nos volveríamos familia!

La idea de Umi y Kotori casándose pasó por la cabeza de las dos. Un escenario de ensueño, fantasioso, con la futura modista en un vestido blanco de novia y Umi en un terno gris. Las dos estaban a punto de cortar el pastel de boda con una _katana_ hasta que apareció Honoka de la nada, interrumpiéndolas, con un tenedor en la mano y una expresión que parecía no haber comido en semanas. Finalmente, se lanzó encima del pastel para tragárselo, allí acabó la fantasía.

Quitando lo último, la idea del matrimonio sonrojó bastante a Kotori. No había imaginado algo así hasta ahora, pero debía admitir que no le desagradaba. Mientras que por el lado de Nozomi, cada vez se reafirmaba más su determinación por juntar a Kotori y a Umi. Un nuevo fan del KotoUmi había nacido.

—To-todavía es muy temprano para pensar en algo así, Nozomi-chan… —tartamudeo Kotori con la cabeza humeándole.

—¡Lo sé, pero sería genial! Por cierto, quiero dos sobrinas. La FIV es un poco cara hoy en día, pero si comienzan a ahorrar desde ahora, de seguro podrán pagarla para cuando llegue el momento. ¡Espera! Creo que el hospital de la familia de Maki-chan también hacen eso. ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Siendo Umi-chan la mejor amiga de Maki-chan es bastante probable que les hagan un descuento!

Y el viaje en el carro de la Ayase continuó así, con esa dinámica de molestar a Kotori de vez en cuando, durante todo el trayecto. A pesar de eso, tanto Nozomi como Eli, no dudaron en mostrarle su apoyo a la futura modista.

—No sabía muy bien el por qué…, pero Umi había estado menos irritable y más contenta desde el último mes. Veo que tú has sido razón de ese cambio en ella. No me sorprende, ella luce más relajada cuando está contigo. Solo quiero que sepas que las apoyare —le había dicho Eli.

Era extraño. Kotori sentía como si hubiera obtenido un aliado. Qué giro tan inesperado de los acontecimientos… El enemigo se había convertido en aliado.

—Gra-gracias, Eli-chan…

La rubia no lo creía. Volteo a ver a Kotori y ella le sonrió. Giró hacia su novia que luego de tener una expresión sorprendida al igual que ella, sonrió. Pero, al instante, le ordenó que mantuviera la vista frente al volante.

Lágrimas de felicidad caían del rostro de Ayase Eli. Lo había logrado. Había logrado agradarles a todas las amigas de su novia.

Hicieron una breve parada para que Eli se tranquilizara. Luego de eso, Nozomi se ofreció a conducir. Ya había conducido el carro antes, Eli le había estado enseñando. Y con ella de copiloto no habría ningún problema.

Luego de quince minutos de viaje, llegaron al trabajo de Kotori. Por supuesto, ella agradeció el gesto de llevarla hasta ahí.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana —dijo Eli.

—Kotori-chan —con las manos, le indicó que se acercara a su lado de la ventanilla—. Tranquila, trataré de sacarle toda la información que pueda a Elicchi acerca de tu Umi-chan —le susurró.

—Nozomi-chan…

—Ya entra rápido o llegaras tarde —le guiño el ojo.

Se despidieron y luego de que Kotori observara como el carro blanco se alejaba con lentitud de ella, ingresó a la librería. En medio de su camino a los vestidores, se encontró con Ayumu, vistiendo la camisa amarilla característica de la tienda, camino a empezar su turno en la caja registradora. Se saludaron de manera habitual, pero la chica de cabello cobrizo la notó un poco perdida. Cosa que no le resultó muy rara, pues era algo frecuente en Kotori. Solo que en esta ocasión se notaba más que de costumbre.

Ayumu se lo comentó a su amiga de la infancia Yuu, que había ido a verla al trabajo como de costumbre, mientras observaban a Kotori ordenando los libros en las estanterías con la mente en otra galaxia, lejos del planeta tierra.

Ella aún tenía muy vívido el recuerdo de su encuentro con Umi el día de hoy.

Como el cuerpo de la peliazul se tensó frente al primer contacto de sus brazos, para después relajarse y aceptar el cálido abrazo. El corazón de Kotori, latiendo a gran velocidad, preocupándose de que Umi pudiera sentirlo; preocupación que no importo porque Umi se encontraba igual de nerviosa. El suave y cómodo hombro de Umi. Y el silencio que se generó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de la Sonoda, cerca, demasiado cerca…

No había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero esos recuerdos no abandonaron su cabeza hasta que cayó en lo más profundo del sueño esa noche.

Kotori había atravesado una importante barrera que la peliazul le había puesto. Estaba más que feliz.

Pensamientos y sensaciones alegres facilitaron su sueño. Había sido una jornada nocturna exhaustiva con la mente perdida. Cuando llegó a su casa, se tomó una ducha y no tardó mucho en ponerse su pijama y meterse en la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó dormida, de manera suave y sutil como deslizarse por un tobogán que la llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

Lo último que murmuró antes de dormirse mientras abrazaba su esponjosa almohada amarilla fue:

—Mañana va a ser un gran día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canción: X Ambassadors - Unsteady**

.

**NA: T**_**he classic turn! the enemy becomes the ally! **__**XD**_

_**Todos veían a Eli como rival para Kotori, pero terminó convirtiéndose en aliada ewe**_

_**La verdad esperaba terminar este capítulo mucho más temprano, pero tuve como un bloqueo que duró como dos semanas, pero bueno… los planetas se alinean para que siempre actualice a comienzos de mes jajaja… Por lo general me gusta actualizar los domingos.**_

_**Me alegra bastante que no esperaran lo del parentesco de Eli y Umi, eso significa que es probable que varias cosas de las que tengo planeadas no se las esperen.**_

_**El siguiente capítulo vendría abarcar toda la fiesta de Maki, o esa es la idea. Muchas cosas pasarán uwu**_

_**Eso sería todo. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n/**_


End file.
